Ripple in the Flames
by Arthur Moebius
Summary: When Arthur's dad comes back and drags him to Japan, he was shocked. He was forced to go into their middle school as a younger person, forced to pretend he was their age. Meeting some new friends starting from a kid named Sawada Tsunayoshi...(Myself as the main character, kinda OOC as I never wrote this kind of story, no pairings, but hints of them near very end. All arcs.)
1. Chapter 1 Introductions of the new day

_**crack idea**_

 _ **Summary: When Arthur's dad comes back and drags him to Japan, he was shocked. He was forced to go into their middle school as a younger person, forced to pretend he was their age. Meeting some new friends starting from a kid named Sawada Tsunayoshi, a hopeless kid who he quickly tunes back to shape, eventually passing the normal students and catching up to him and Gokudera Hayato in terms of English and Math. But when a weird baby shows up and says he's Tsuna's tutor, the battle begins! Will he find his flame to help, or be** **casted** **aside, useless? Find out!**_

* * *

I shouldn't be here. I should be back in Texas playing video games and understanding what the hell people were saying!

The name's Arthur Moebius, but right now I'm having a bit of a problem, let me explain.

I'm from Texas and my dad just randomly popped up and dragged me to Japan by blackmailing my mom. He dragged me to this town named Namimori and forced me to pretend I was younger to make me go back to their school. So, now I have no clue what the hell anyone is saying and it's a pain in the ass.

"Moebius?" The teacher said in horrible mispronunciation as I walked nervously into the classroom, observing my new class. The only people that stood out was the kid in front, who didn't really care for anything, two girls that seemed pretty dense, a kid with hair that defined the laws of physics, and a carefree kid.

"Hai?" I said in horrible Japanese as I never learned it, only knowing like two words with horrible pronunciation for both, fun.

I didn't know what she said next but I figured it was somewhere along the lines of "Introduce yourself" I tried my language.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Moebius or Moebius Arthur here in Japan. I'm going to be your new classmate." I used my English and it seemed that very little had any clue what I said as whispering between people occurred. Well, I was fucked.

Until a kid started speaking Italian.

"Idiota! Parlare giapponese non Inglese!" The kid yelled in Italian as I responded, happy. (Idiot! Speak Japanese not English!)

"Italiano? Salve, Come stai?" I asked back, ignoring his insult. (Italian? Hello, how are you?)

I caught him by surprise as the teacher pointed behind the Physics head kid as he raised his hand, waving to me. I smiled back and sat behind him, crushing some spitballs aiming for his face while I was at it.

"Sup? The name's Arthur." I asked as I caught somebody trying to back his desk and more, what was with this school!?

"Hey, the name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna." He answered back in forced English, broken at times. I commended him for even trying.

"Does this happen every day?" I asked as I snapped a guy's hand for trying to punch him, caught 5 more spitballs, crushed a hand for trying to push his desk again and ARCEUS WHAT WAS WITH THIS SCHOOL!? even the teacher didn't care as he definitely noticed! God!

"Yeah..." Tsuna answered as if he was used to it, his smile being so fragile that a gust could have destroyed it. Someone was going to pay...

Okay, just came and already got a friend, a guy I needed to beat sense into and teachers I need to smack.

Good start.

The bell rang as some other students took Tsuna away, I ran after them, worried they were bullies as I followed them to the roof, seeing them sitting down eating lunch, I sighed and started to turn away before Tsuna ran up to me, stopping me. He turned me back around and introduced me to his Japanese friends.

"Um...hi?" I asked in English, unsure if they knew the language.

"Hey. The name's Hana." One of the two girls from earlier answered, staring me like I was a body ready to be Autopsied.

"My name's Kyoko." The other girl said in broken English.

"Takashi." The carefree guy said simply, most likely not knowing how to pronounce the words.

"Hayato Gokudera, mi chiamano Gokudera" Gokudera said in Italian, I nodded as I turned around and looked towards the roof, feeling watched.

"Anyone up there?" I asked them as they laughed, I stared in confusion as they nodded. I walked over towards the ladder and went up, ignoring their warnings.

"Hello!?" I yelled as loud as my voice would as a Tonfa nearly met my neck as I ducked. He tried again as I grabbed it and knocked him off the roof.

"Oh fuck..." I said as I saw his bloodlust eyes as he grinned.

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna yelled as my eyes narrowed. He maybe the one who hurt my new friend. I felt a flame light up inside me as I jumped down the ladder, glaring at the guy. I pointed to the open area away from the others, he nodded as we walked over. We got into fighting positions as I dodged his first tonfa and grabbed his second, making sure to not push him towards the ledges as I took his second tonfa and kept my distance. He came right up to me as I narrowly dodged and retaliated.

"Hn." He said as I threw his tonfa back to him. "The name's Hibari, herbivore." He said as he went up the ladder as the others just stared at me.

"How..." Tsuna started as I smiled nicely.

"I won't let anyone hurt my friends, I won't back away when my friends are in danger, I already trust you guys as my friends EVEN HIBARI!" I intentionally raised my voice, knowing he'll hear me as I caught his tonfa aimed at my face.

"Damn," Gokudera said as they stared at me before my ears started to hurt like hell.

"EXTREME! YOU BEAT HIBARI! EXTREME!" I glared at the bastard who came screaming like hell.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko said as I recognized what she said. That was her older brother?! Well, fuck me!

"THE NAME'S RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" He said in badly broken English as he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ow ow, ow...anyone else hear ringing in their ears?" I asked as my ears started to hurt badly.

"You get used to it." Hana said simply.

"The name's Arthur, nice to meet you guys." I introduced, nearly forgetting to.

"So, now what?" Tsuna asked.

"How about I help you catch up? You teach me Japanese, I help you with your Math grades, seem fair?" I offered, needing the Japanese teaching, if my dad sticks me in the middle of nowhere again I swear to Arceus...

"Well...about that..." Tsuna started before a baby(At least I thought it was) landed on his head and aimed a gun at me.

"Chaosuu." The baby said as he STILL HAD THE GUN AIMED AT MY FACE!

"Can you please get the gun from my face, I kinda need my life." I asked as Hana told me.

"It's a fake." Hana said bluntly, I stared at her.

"That's not a fake, I can see the bullet from here, it is loaded and it looks too real to be a fake." I replied as he cocked the gun. I tried to disarm him and failed as he narrowly missed, scaring the hell out of me.

"HOW DO YOU CALL THAT FAKE!?" I screamed as Tsuna "HIEE!" and Ryohei "EXTREME!" while Hibari "Hn." and threw me his tonfa with a faint smile.

"Arthur, he of all people made Hibari smile!?" Tsuna bluntly said as I fought with a weapon not my own, struggling to survive.

"LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" I yelled as I kept some distance, before the bastard ran up a wall and behind me, knocking me to the ground and holding the gun to my head.

"Fuck." I said simply.

"What, are you going to let me kill you?" He said with an evil glint in his eye as he continued. "If you do, I'll go after Dame-Tsuna over there." He said as my eyes turned flame blue. "Good." He said as we continued.

The tonfa seemed to change and split into two as two Twin daggers were made as chains connected the blade. I grinned.

"Time to kick someone's ass." I said as we were about to start. *DING DONG DING DONG!* The bell rang as we stopped. The twin chain daggers becoming the tonfa again.

"Welcome to the club." Tsuna said with a light smile as we went off to class. I may like going back to school this year.

May like.


	2. Chapter 2 Killing Intent and freedom

_**I seem to love trying to balance like 5 different stories at a time**_

 _ **I just hate how it seems like no one reads and or reviews ;~;**_

* * *

 _It's been a couple of months I started to go to Namimori and I started to learn more of Japanese and taught my friends basic English, so both of us can hold simple conversations in our friend's language so both of us can understand each other. It's been a fun school but yesterday showed my friends how deadly I can be...  
_

" _If someone got a 27, the WORST grade in the school for such a simple test? Would you laugh? Then laugh at Sawada Tsunayoshi! Who SOMEHOW got a 27 on his last test!"_ The science teacher ridiculed Tsuna as my killing intent seeped throughout the classroom, either the classmates couldn't sense it, or were oblivious to it, only my friends noticed it as they saw me grabbing the edge of the desk, near ripping it off from pure unadulterated rage.

"DING!" The bell rang as I just sat there, glaring at the teacher as Hana went over to the desk and grabbed my hand, forcing me to face her. She whispered into my ear in English.

"Don't just kill him, **Torture** him." She said as a evil grin crept up my face.

"I only torture when my friends allow it, and my torture, isn't just teasing and ridicule, are you sure that you want me to torture this bastard?" I asked as I set my plans to torture him for this event in my head as she grinned the same grin as me and nodded.

"Only if you let us help out." Hana said as we walked up to the roof, apologizing for being late.

We explained our torture plan when Tsuna left as everyone grinned.

"We all in Tsuna Protect Squad?" I asked, being the co-leader of the group, the Protector.

"I got the grades and I'll help when he tries to use language barriers against you." Hana said, being the leader, the Intellect, of the group.

"I got cheering up Tsuna and getting him away from the situation before he sees it." Takashi said, being the carefree Rain, washing away the pain.

"I'll help the Baseball _idiot_ " Gokudera said, combining the two languages of English and Japanese.

"EXTREME! SOUNDS LIKE A BLAST!" Onii-san said as Gokudera, Hana, and I glared at him.

"BAKA! DON'T BE SO LOUD!" Gokudera and I yelled at him.

"Hn, I want a fight for letting you off the hook for these torture plans." Hibari smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Hai hai, once a week, no more." I said, already having to deal with Reborn. Speaking of the bastard...

Reborn suddenly came from one of his hidden passages to the roof as I ducked, dodging the dying will bullet.

"I RATHER NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled as I remembered what happened last time he hit me.

* * *

It was a normal day as Reborn tried to shoot Tsuna with these weird bullets again, I grabbed 4 and couldn't stop the 5th. It passed my skull as I felt my life ending.

" _Damn it...Why couldn't I protect my friends..."_ I thought as a voice inside me countered. " _How could you even try? You're just a 15 year old kid. You're asking to much of yourself. " "Even so, I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS DIE! I JUST WON'T! And If I can't help them, who will!?"_ I yelled at the voice. " _So that's your will, well the name's Moebius, I been here with yah since the start, sorry I been asleep for this long of a time."_ The voice introduced himself. " _Let's wake up, shall we?"_ I nodded(Even though I was dead, weird) as I saw light again.

"So, you already had HDW huh?" Reborn said, a little surprised(Like hell he would admit it).

"I am not the Arthur you, just call me Moebius." Moebius spoke as his eyes turned Crimson Blue.

"Okay...Char." Reborn said, remembering what Arthur's father told him. _"He's the last person with the Blue Flare in him, just don't call him Char, he hates that nickname. I hope you'll train him to use that flame and find his sky, the one he'll protect forever."_ " _Well it looks like he found his sky."_ Reborn thought as Tsuna layed past out, giving his shriek before doing so after Arthur took the bullet.

A tickmark appeared on his face. "Call me, Moebius, not Char. You already hurt my protector's friend and if you try again both of us will be against you, not just him.

Reborn smirked. "Really now Char," Another tickmark "If I do this?" Reborn pointed Leon towards Tsuna as twice the killing intent than from the classroom came out as both personalities were planing on killing Reborn.

Moebius rushed towards Reborn as a huge fight started, Reborn was light on his feet as the inferno chain daggers(Twin chain daggers that conduct the HDW Blue Flare) appeared from the power of HDW, the battle was even, Moebius blocking the bullets as Arthur used his outside sight to assist, pointing out the bullets and avoiding certain defeat as the two worked as one. Arthur was forced back into his body as he passed out soon afterwards, the inferno chain daggers disappeared.

"HIEEEEEE DON'T HIT HIM REBORN!" Tsuna most likely yelled as I think Leon turned into a hammer.

"Hmm, rest for now, nah." Reborn said as I opened my eyes as pain went through my body.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkkk" I cursed from the pain. Reborn facepalmed.

"I have to train you of all people?" He mumbled as I barely caught it.

"You have to train me? Why?" I asked, Moebius also focusing, helping my senses.

"Can't tell you." Reborn deadpanned as we glared. Hints of Crimson Blue in my eyes. " _Good, it awakened._ "

"DING!" The bell rang

* * *

Hana put a hand on me, snapping me back to the present.

"You okay? You seem like you were zoning out." Hana asked as I insured her that I was okay.

"Um, what's next period?" I asked as Hana had a evil glint as she said the worst words ever.

"Next period is gym." I blanked as the others starting laughing, not meanly but teasingly as they knew I hated Gym.

"Well I officially hate today." I said as the others put their hand on me, trying to cheer me up as we entered the Gym, seeing the rest of our class there.

" _Since you are late, 10 laps around the gym."_ The gym teacher scolded us as I cried rivers before starting the laps, going 5 laps before collapsing. _"GET UP AND FINISH THOSE LAPS!"_ the teacher yelled as I heard laughter, continuing the laps.

" _Need help?"_ Moebius asked as I nodded. We changed positions like normal as he quickly finished the remaining laps before we changed back as exhaustion hit me. " _Thanks Moebius!"_ I answered as I sat down, ready to collapse before words worse than "Next period is Gym." came out.

" _Today we are playing dodge-ball."_ Tsuna and I blanked as we felt everyone but our friends glare at us, we were always the targets in dodgeball, me for how I talk mess and Tsuna for simply being the worse at athletics next to me. I make sure that Tsuna stays behind me as somehow we always seem to win because of the "Catch the ball and the other person is out and one from your side comes back." rule, I catch them with my dying will.

" _3, 2, 1, GO!"_ The teacher said as Tsuna hid behind me as no one seemed to aim at us, I caught the ones that went towards us but nothing else came. It was pretty normal.

And then our last teammate got out.

" _NOW'S OUR CHANCE! ATTACK THEM!"_ The first student that got out because of me said as me and Tsuna blanked.

I caught 10 before getting out. "TSUNA! GO!" We cheered as he caught the first one as I came back, only 4 remained after that as they tried to aim for the ground and get me. I jumped and caught the first one, smacking the second one with the ball, and catching the 3rd until they got smart and aimed for Tsuna, I jumped and caught the 3rd one.

" _The winner is Arthur's team..."_ The teacher said, disappointed as ever as I high five my friends.

"Thanks Arthur, you saved me there." Tsuna said shyly as I gave him a grin and thumbs up, looking like Takashi in the process.

"No Problem! That last one nearly got me though, we better be careful next time. Next is English right?" I asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, you get to teach us stuff that she can't." Hana said as we laughed heading to English. The Teacher rolling her eyes as I said Hey and the others said their introductions, going formal as practice. I got a good plan down and until they got that down I won't keep going.

We made our way to the back as I taught them, using English as the instructions. They were advancing quickly as all of their grades were high, the students still said that Tsuna was cheating, but making sure not to say that when I was around.

"Well are we ready yet?" Hana asked as she was quickly advancing my level, which scared me honestly.

"I guess, now this is the same level I am so I can't help much more." I said as they reached my level and I gave them English books of Harry Potter.

"Read this and give me the summary of it, then give me main plot points and pages of these plot points, name at least 3 by Monday." I gave the instructions as they nodded.

Soon the class became silent as Hibari walked in, Tsunaa HIEEEEE'ed as I just said Sup Hibari.

"Arthur, come with me." Hibari said(Read as Demanded) as I walked shrugging to my friends.

"Yeah Hibari?" I asked as we walked to the Disciplinary Committee like usual, hearing whispers of "Wonder what it is today..." or "Oh great, he's here again..."

"We're having reports of people that are getting beaten up and losing teeth from it. Know anything about this?" Hibari asked, as I looked at the victims, placing them in order from most to least, seeing how the attack dates lined up. Hibari was behind me seeing the same thing I was.

"No, but we best be careful, you may not say you do but you care about Tsuna as well don't you?" I said, looking for other connections in the victims, unaware of the children in the Sawada household.

"Hn, help me find this person and bite him to death." Hibari said, as a evil grin approached me.

"Those that hurt my friends, will get the punishment they deserve." I said as we walked out, everyone staring at us as we walked practically as one. I was the unofficial co-leader of the Disciplinary Committee and they knew it. We were both on the same level of terrifying but only those in the Disciplinary Committee knew of Arthur's unofficial leadership.

After I walked back into class I went to my group and technically students and told them what happened.

"Come over to Tsuna's house later and we'll talk about it there. It's not safe to talk about it here." Takashi said seriously in contrast to his normal personalty.

"I'll try, my dad isn't the most...trustworthy person." I said, it being the first time I was even invited over to the house after I told them what happened about a half a month ago. They took it pretty well.

The end of the day came as I went home.

He was there at the dinner table. He motioned me to come over.

"Hey Dad can I-" I started as he had a serious face and stopped me

"You can go over to the Sawada household, but you must defeat me first. Okay Moebius?" He said as he surprised both me and Moebius. We donned serious faces with Crimson Blue eyes.

"I can't lose this battle. I'm fighting for the friends I hold to my heart, bring it on!" I said as we entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, already getting used to the power after a month of hellish training from Reborn. I took to the sky as Moebius took the helm.

"Let's do it." Moebius said calmly as the battle began. It nearly stopped before I could blink as the Inferno chain Daggers met a Inferno Kendo sword. Both grinned as they jumped back and rushed each other as the Blue Flare coursed throughout their weapons, Moebius clicked the back of his daggers as the chains unleashed, blue flame rushing throughout the chains. The Inferno Kendo sword turned into a metal blade rushing with blue flame(Think Rin's cursed sword from Blue Exorcist(Ao no Exorcist)) All I could see at the point was blue flames clashing as the two of them fought, I concentrated as I saw a Blue Flame appear before me, I charged and rushed down and struck the ground with the Blue Flame. Instantly pillars appeared as it spread in a circle around the blue flame, stopping the battle. I took my place back in the body.

I was barely standing as the exhaustion took over and I grinned. "Am I allowed to go over to the Sawada household now?" I asked as I was barely holding consciousness, still getting used to the exhaustion.

"Yes you may, I expect that you have something important to do over there." My bastard father told me as I took a step after a step, barely holding consciousness as I opened the door, holding onto the wall for support. "You okay?" He asked with a teasing voice.

"Yeah I got this..." I stubbornly replied as I walked out, taking step after step, each becoming harder than the next.

"Arthur!" I heard Tsuna yell as everything fell to black as I collapsed, exhaustion winning the battle.


	3. Chapter 3 Destruction and a Vow

"ARTHUR!" I heard a yell as I slowly woke up, being in on a weird surface.

 _"A bed?"_ I thought as I saw Tsuna hovering over me, alongside Hana and the others. "W-WHAT!?" I yelled, crept beyond out as they stared at me.

"Well we found you outside passed out, we took you to my house and let you rest, you had a low fever." Tsuna explained as I sat up, still a bit sore from the fight. "What happened?" Tsuna asked as I shook my head, grinning idiotically as I tried to change the subject.

"Nothing, Takashi, you wanted to tell me something over here right?" Takashi looked at me as Nana got Tsuna's attention.

"So that's been happening to the students?" Takashi asked as we remembered why I came over to the house in the first place.

"Yeah, the dates align but I don't have enough data to connect any more than the number of teeth missing increasing as the dates increase. Meaning that it's most likely a count down, but to what?" I explained as I turned Tsuna's PC on, looking for info as the others looked at me.

"Arthur, stop beating around the bush, what happened?" Hana asked me as I was still focused, I glanced back and turned the chair, sighing.

"Nothing, now if you excuse me I'm trying to look for any other related incidents that could relate to this, I'm looking through annoying encrypted sites that Haru showed me how to get into in search of info, staying no more than ten minutes on each to avoid anyone tracking us. Now if you excuse me, I'm about to get started on the next site." I said, turning back as I tried to decrypt the next site, having a hard time with the encryption. "Damn this one is insane, get Haru on the line! This maybe our ticket!" I said as I looked back, remembering the url.

Vongola appeared in it.

* * *

It took a while for Haru to come over as she entered the door, grinning at me.

"So you're having trouble on a site?" Haru said simply as I nodded, motioning her to follow, Hibari being behind her as Tsuna HIEEEE was heard around the house. I had no clue that there was children hiding from my presence as I walked upstairs, me and Hibari watching as she cracked her fingers, a grin across her face.

"Let's see here...aha I see why you were having trouble, you'll have 5 minutes after this encryption so get off fast, get to your info and get out." Haru said simply as I nodded, Hibari watching as it seemed to be forever before Haru cracked the encryption, I got to work as I zoned in on the darker edge of the site, seeing recent incidents, I printed out the page with my info and completely shut down the computer, finishing at 4:59 minutes, ridiculously close to the time allotted so I took no chances, I took out the hard drive and gave it to Hibari, getting a replacement and put it in the place. We could always move the files back later.

We looked at the printed page, seeing that it was recent escape. Hibari and I bowed as Haru walked off as we showed the others.

"Rukoko Mukoro huh? Seems like the kind of guy that would go after Tsuna...What do you say we do Hana?" Takashi said with a glint in his eyes, as we stared at Hana with determined eyes, all of us ready to go after the guy before Reborn jumped into the middle of our group.

"That is Tsuna's fight and his alone, as for you..." Reborn turned to me. "I forbid you from joining in the battle, but I have another target for you, one that would easily cause you to forget this one." Reborn finished as I glared with Crimson Blue eyes.

"Hell no. He is putting innocents on the line just to go after my friends, I will give him the punishment he deserves." I said as I sounded like Hibari, who even gave a smirk of approval.

"This one is doing the same thing, to get to your mother." Reborn said with a glint in his eye as the temperature dropped as I slowly got up, the paper starting to burn before the others could save it.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." I slowly asked as the killing intent was crushing in its grip.

"Meet Violet Leonardo. An Assassin from the Carcassa family." Reborn said as the glint was more noticeable as Skull sneezed, feeling like something bad was going to happen. "This is her current location, she's trying to find your mom to kill her, remember that." Reborn said as Arthur grabbed the paper, jumping out of the window and stopping a car with one finger. Reborn and Hibari watched with smirks as they watched the destruction that Arthur left in his wake.

A few days later Arthur made his way to the location and the building was then said to have-to put it simply- disappeared from existence. Violet Leonardo was found ripped into pieces by a unique blue flame, only belonging to two people to date and Skull pleaded the Vindice that he wasn't pressing any charges and to please let the person go free. The Vindice stared at him, sighed and left, happy they had less paperwork to do but annoyed by letting someone that can destroy a entire family this fast go free. Everyone that wasn't dead looked like they died from the mere touch of these flames.

A few days after that Arthur returned as an evil grin spread across his face as he walked into the Sawada Household.

"Had fun?" Reborn sarcastically asked as Arthur kept up the sarcasm.

"Much so, I love how I set fire to the castle as an extra bonus, the leader begged on his widdle knees for his life and even kissed my shoe, I told him that only if he makes sure the Vindice didn't go after me. He agreed as Moebius gladly ripped apart anyone that stood in my path of protecting my family, let's just say the Carcassa family is no more." Takashi made sure Tsuna heard none of this as Reborn glinted at me.

"Was it fun?" Reborn asked again.

"You should do that more often, I had tons of fun watching the insects squirm as they struggled to live. Those that go after my family and close friends, get the punishment they deserve. I would gladly bloody my hands to make sure my friends and family doesn't suffer the same fate." I said with all seriousness as Moebius agreed with me.

"Well just sit back and watch Tsuna protect his family, give him the chance to grow. You have two morals right? Trust him." Reborn said as they sat down on his bed.

"Fine, and you're right, Rule two, if I can't help my friends and family for whatever reason, hope that they can help themselves." I replied as I just noticed that Tsuna and the others were gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations and VOIIIII

**This happens AFTER Tsuna beats Mukoro as I would not be able to do it any better than the anime, the only difference would be where Reborn uses the HDW bullet and Arthur and Moebius are added to the list of friends, encouraging him on. Other than that if you watched the anime of it than you should know how it goes. Don't worry, the Xanxus fight will be straying from Canon, but this fight was canon's as Arthur was forced on the outside of the fight, it being Tsuna's challenge, HOWEVER Xanxus pulls him into it from a character that will be revealed when the time comes, just thought you should know before we start this chapter ;)**

* * *

"TSUNA!" I yelled as he started to regain consciousness, It's been a week since he went out to challenge Mukoro and now a weird man came into the house, supposedly posing as Mukoro by being forced to.

"Hmm?" He groaned as he woke up, I had a stupid grin on my face as he finally got up, I made sure everyone knew with a simple yell of "TSUNA'S UP!" and I'm sure that people in the next town heard me wondering if it was the wind as everyone ran into the room. "Ow...Oni-san..." I was slightly offended but knowing how loud I could be shook it off, my friend was awake and the threat was gone.

"Arthur, there's something I haven't told you." Reborn started as I looked at him in confusion.

"What haven't you told me? That the world is ending in 90 days? That Tsuna is a freaky UMA from another universe coming to kill us with cuteness...won't deny that it's working...anyways!" I started sarcastically sprouting random things as a joke.

"Dam-" Reborn started as a evil glint appeared in my eye, we had worked to get him not to call him by THAT nickname for a few months now and that WASN'T GOING TO WASTE! "Tsuna," He corrected, annoyed that he couldn't kill me and even though he is stronger in almost every way, can not face the SIZE difference because of his tiny form, I had a evil grin as I remembered the Pictures of Shame as he continued. "Is the next leader for Vongola, the largest Mafia familgia in the world." He finished as I blinked.

I blinked again.

I slapped myself and laughed it off.

"Right...and I'm the only remaining descendant in the Charmeleon family, kinda of a tall tale that can't even be close to achieved by your short statue." I joked as he grinned at me, even before the finish.

"That, is also true." Reborn said.

Blink. Silence, and another Blink. Reborn started counting down on his tiny fingers and asked Leon to become Noise Canceling Headphones for him.

"WHAT!?" The yell went on for miles as Iemitsu sneezed. Was someone talking about him?

After that outburst Leon turned back into a Chameleon, feeling dizzy from the noise.

"What!? I'm a descendant of the Charmeleon family AND the last!? AND TSUNA IS MAFIA LEADER!?" Arthur was going into shock at this point as he thought of the reality that was brought before him.

"Not like I have a choice, like he would listen at this point..." Tsuna said hopelessly as I glared at Reborn.

"So you're the reason he's so broken..." I glared darkly as I pushed the revealed info back as Reborn had something that looked like anger on his face.

"No, You already got the ones that are at fault, and I'm not broken." Tsuna tried to insure me.

"Stop it." I told him as he tried insuring me he was alright again. "I SAID STOP IT!" He stopped at this point as I turned around and looked right at his innocent eyes that looked...lost. "Stop lying to yourself, stop trying to tell yourself you're alright WHEN YOU AREN'T!" I rambled, angry as tears ran down my face. "Just...stop it..." I said as I just put my head on the bed, crying.

* * *

"So you told him?" Arthur's father, Dick Moebius(Ironically I hear that is his real name...never met my father.) asked Reborn over the phone.

"Yup, you heard the yell from there?" Reborn joked.

"I bet the other side of the planet heard it asking his same question, damn he must have been shocked." Dick continued, obviously laughing.

"Now what?" Reborn demanded.

"Train him, he already found his sky and would die for his friends, make sure that doesn't happen." Dick turned serious as the call ended, leaving Reborn with two students and not just one.

* * *

"Starting tomorrow, your training begins." Reborn told Arthur as they stared at him, eyes red from the crying.

"I thought it already started?" Arthur asked, confused.

"You thought wrong. Because of that comment, it begins now." Reborn said with an evil glint as Arthur was suddenly chased out the hospital as Reborn mercilessly shot at him.

"REBORN! STOP IT!" Arthur yelled back as he was chased over and over again with it. He had an evil glint as he stopped and danced while dodging the bullets, causing annoyance to appear on Reborn's face.

"Do do dooo doo do do doo doo do do doo doo doo do do doo doo" Arthur hummed as he dodged the bullets, doing a Irish like jig with his feet. Having fun with his training instead of running, he was getting tired anyways and he liked dancing.

Tick marks appeared on Reborn's face as the bullets stopped. He added one bullet into Leon as Arthur sweat dropped.

"I'm done playing games." Reborn said simply as Arthur ran for his life as Reborn took aim and fired, almost hitting Arthur with a fake. He grinned as Arthur sweatdropped and ran for survival.

'fuck fuck fuck fuck! We gotta hide!' I thought as Moebius pointed out the Sawada household as I ran at his top speed(Which wasn't that high and was only for a little bit) Panting we made it to Tsuna's house and Nana opened the door, shaking her head as it became a normal routine. I ran upstairs as Reborn walked in the house, I quickly went out the window, shutting the window as I ran towards the school, hoping to lose him in this mess of a town. Like hell I was heading home with my "Father" most likely being the asshole who sicked Reborn after me!

I was running, looking behind him to make sure if Reborn was there when I bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"..." The silence was grounding as he looked up seeing a blood thirsty Hibari staring at me. I dodged the first tonfa with practiced ease and grabbed the second one, heading it towards him and kicking upwards, Hibari let go and tried to grab the leg as I leaned right and used the tonfa to attack, getting into a sitting position as I grabbed the first tonfa, ringed it around and used the second one to nearly pierce his stomach, ending the battle with a win. Hibari smirked as I gave his tonfa back, bowed and ran inside.

"Where is he?" Reborn asked annoyed as Hibari pointed inside. "Thanks." Reborn said as Hibari blocked his path, demanding a challenge.

* * *

"Where can we hide!? It's a Saturday so we can't hide in plain sight...he has his eyes all over the school...what do we do!?" I frantically paced around, feeling like Tsuna as I struggled to find a decent hiding spot and calm my breathing. I found a good one that even the greatest hitman wouldn't find. Where was it you may ask?

Why above the ducts of course! Being so short Reborn couldn't-

"Nice try there." The voice carried out as I slowly turned around, seeing his smirking face. "You nearly got me when you did the window technique but I already heard you. Hibari was a nice touch but he was a million years to early to face me and so were you." Reborn admitted.

I gulped in fear as I had no where to go, or so he thought. I clicked the button as the trapdoor he was on opened as a slight show of surprise went on his face as I closed it and got out of the hiding place. This continued all day until I got tired and fell asleep in my house, only to be awoken by Reborn via Leon hammer and had to run 50 laps AROUND THE TOWN! What the hell did I do to you Reborn!?

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Hana asked as I had to drag myself to get up and walk over to Tsuna's house.

"Reborn..." I groaned as I yawned again. "He didn't let me sleep at all..." I said as I nearly fell asleep standing again when he shot a bullet near me, snapping me awake again. "Reborn..." I groaned again as I 'accidentally' splashed his favorite espresso on him. He instantly went to shoot me with Dying will bullets, which I RATHER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! Needless to say I was up after nearly getting hit 50 times and having to dance and dodge again.

Hana sighed as she walked off, leaving me alone with the evil tutor, I cried as the tears of sadness turned into tears of joy when Tsuna came in, my determination to protect! I instantly put him behind me as blue flare flames appeared on my head. I was already used to the Hyper Dying Will form, where my flames turn Crimson Blue, so producing the normal Dying will flames was as easy as a snap while the Hyper Dying Will form took both me and Moebius working together to produce.

"Want a repeat of the Pictures of shame?" I asked him with an evil grin as a blush appeared for a split second as Tsuna started laughing.

"I will never let you do that again." Reborn grunted, anger seeping from him as I held one of the MANY copies of the pictures, showing Reborn with his pacifier in his mouth with flowers around him and SMILING like a little baby in Nana's hands.

"I already passed these to EVERYONE in town. That's why they think you as Tsuna's younger brother." I admitted as the blush came back, but on both of their faces.

While I was laughing I got hit by the Dying Will Bullet as it past through my skull. "Tsuna...why didn't I protect him from Reborn..." I thought. "I'll protect him...with my dying will..." I thought as I heard Moebius screaming NO DON'T! as I felt a flame burning from within as it burst outwards.

"PROTECT TSUNA WITH MY DYING WILL!" I yelled uncontrollably as I tried to wheel it's control back as I managed to get away with just my shirt off. Sighing a bit I concentrated a bit more and put both of my hands forward, using the outwards burst, not to much but enough to hit Reborn, as soon as I saw Nana walking by I aimed underneath my feet, pushed Tsuna back with my foot and jumped, the burst becoming a shockwave and propelling me upwards, I concentrated again and aimed upwards when I reached the ground, going outside and aimed straight at the sky, using just a single finger I released a high powered beam to the sky, being so condensed that it exploded in the sky, leading me to calling it the Delayed Flare Bomb. However, it drained all the remaining flames I had left, so it was a last resort.

I was landed into the hospital after that from extreme flame deprivation, nearly dying from it.

A man approached Tsuna after I woke up, who seemed to trip nearly as much as Tsuna does. "My name is Dino, I brought the Half Vongola rings for you by Nono'a orders." The man said, well I summed up. The man seemed to ramble on but practically implied that he brought the rings for Tsuna by The ninth Vongola boss.

"VOIIIII!" A scream rivaling Ryohei-san's EXTREME was heard. YAYYYY.

I limped to the door and stood my ground as I went into HDW form by Moebius's help, summoning the Inferno Chain Daggers in the process. Tsuna went HDW form, finding how to achieve it during his fight with Mukoro, or whatever his name was. Both of us stood our ground as a white swordsmaster came in and tried to attack, I easily chopped his sword with my daggers.

"VOII! He yelled as I felt exhaustion hit me, his flames lowering my senses as I got near beat up before showing my flame's power.

"You forget, this isn't a rain flame. This is a unique flame that holds the power of Absorption. I take everything and give out twice the amount, EVEN PAIN!" I yelled as I punched him, as more force was applied, knocking him back as another figure came in, putting me in shock. "W-What!? Why are you here!?" I asked in horror as the blue flare flames appeared on his head, his eyes looking emotionless, puppet-like.

"..." He said nothing as I was forced backwards as I limped back to the door, becoming a tank.

"VOIIII! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIT FAMILY ARE YOU!?" He yelled as I stood guard, Reborn and Tsuna looking at me as I blocked the two parties, I replied with a angry frown

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I yelled in anger as I was again hit by his flames, this time I stood my guard. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RICHARD!?" I yelled, knowing that the man was

my older brother, my hero.

* * *

 **A/N THIS CHAPTER HATED ME! God it took forever to write and I thought it was never going to end O_o at least it ended...  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Eighth Ring

_"You forget, this isn't a rain flame. This is a unique flame that holds the power of Absorption. I take everything and give out twice the amount, EVEN PAIN!" I yelled as I punched him, as more force was applied, knocking him back as another figure came in, putting me in shock. "W-What!? Why are you here!?" I asked in horror as the blue flare flames appeared on his head, his eyes looking emotionless, puppet-like._

 _"..." He said nothing as I was forced backwards as I limped back to the door, becoming a tank._

 _"VOIIII! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIT FAMILY ARE YOU!?" He yelled as I stood guard, Reborn and Tsuna looking at me as I blocked the two parties, I replied with a angry frown_

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I yelled in anger as I was again hit by his flames, this time I stood my guard. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RICHARD!?" I yelled, knowing that the man was_

 _my older brother, my hero._

* * *

"A-Arthur? Who is he?" Tsuna stuttered in confusion, nearly snapping out of HDW before shaking his head.

"RICHARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I yelled, to busy dealing with the shock to hear Tsuna as Richard attacked once more. I, knowing that I couldn't hold onto a block, ducked and grabbed his leg, knocking him to the ground, "WAKE UP DAMNIT!" I yelled, trying not to cry as Moebius gave me control of the body some more as I took the chain daggers, "ENTRAPMENT!" I yelled as I started having the chains surround Richard, but then he jumped out of it and went for my head with his flame spear as I ducked under and grabbed the spear hilt(The long wood part leading to the actual blade) and stood on it as I jumped over Richard to roundhouse kick him as he ducked and tried to grab my leg before I used my right foot to jump over it and change my left foot's direction to head for his face.

"We have to help him!" Tsuna said to Reborn, who shook his head.

"This is his battle, not yours. He has to do this alone." Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his face.

"Why!? He's losing!" Tsuna yelled back as only silence met him.

Arthur was panting as he dodged another punch, "Richard..." Tsuna heard him say before the man, Richard, hit the first punch at Arthur, sending him through the wall.

"AGH!" I yelled as I quickly wiped the blood from my mouth, struggling to get back up. Even Moebius was having trouble with this as he to was struggling. Richard towered over me and grabbed my neck, picking me up, "R-Richard..." I struggled to say as he just threw me through the window, the same blank look on his face.

"VOI! YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO KILL HIM!" I heard from a distance as I vaguely saw a figure as I silently laughed, " _Again? Dying like this? Another breeze to meet my end? Fitting for such a passing trend like myself...but...Tsuna...Richard...Haru...Hana...everyone is still counting on me... **I CAN'T DIE HERE!"**_ My eyes opened widely, the crimson blue flame burning through them as I pointed towards the ground, "HOSHI TAIYO!(STAR SUN!)" I screamed as my flame, no, our flame came out and pushed against the ground, blasting me back to the floor they were on as I saw Richard and point the blast away from the hospital to porpel myself there as I readied a punch for Richard's face, "RICHARD!" I yelled as I punched him, "THIS IS MY RESOLVE AND TWICE THE AMOUNT YOU GAVE ME! TAKE IT AND TURN BACK TO NORMAL ALREADY!" I yelled as the punch connected with a terrifying crack. That lasted until both of them seemed to disappear, as I struggled to hold onto the remains of the window, my flame leaving me as soon as it came. Exhaustion was attacking me as I vaguely saw Tsuna pick me up. By that point, I was already unconscious.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

"ARTHUR!" I yelled as I rushed over to him, seeing as he was barely holding on. I heard Reborn make a quiet Tsk sound as I ignored it, pulling the unconscious Arthur up. I put him back on his bed as I glared at Reborn. "Who was he." I said with icy calmness. he sighed.

"That was Arthur's older brother, the one that shouldn't have the crimson blue flames along with not being anywhere near the Varia. Watch over him, I got calls to make." He said as I nodded. I wasn't going anywhere anyways as I most likely needed to be treated as well, that VOI screaming guy kept trying to go after us while Arthur fought Richard. I gritted my teeth, we weren't strong enough to face them. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't as I saw Hana walk up before my eyes closed from exhuastion.

* * *

Hana's POV

"Monkeys. What caused this to happen." Hana sighed. Watching over them until she got some answers.

* * *

 _Later that day. Arthur's POV_

"ugh..." I groaned as I woke up with a killer headache. I looked around, seeing that I was in the same hospital bed as before. I tried getting up before a tiny little asshole jumped on me. "Reborn..." I groaned as he kicked me back down into the bed as he sent a glare my way, lased with enough killing intent to kill someone just by looks alone. I raised an eyebrow as he sighed for some reason. I noticed him cursing under his breath in a good 3 languages before I lost track of them.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother was the main descendant?" Reborn glared once more. I shrugged.

"I don't know this shit, you're the one sicking all of this on me. I only just moved to Japan, found out I could wield fire, had a second personality in me, learned Japanese, learned my friend was a soon-to-be Mafia Boss against his will, don't worry we'll come back to that one, and I was the last in line of this huge Charmeleon family thing, still don't know how Pokemon is involved in this, but I digress. Needless to say, the fact that this all happened in 2 months means that I honestly have no clue what the fuck is going on. Do ask that deadbeat father of mine if you wish, as I don't know what to tell you." I sarcastically remarked, a killer headache did not help my mood any, and I still had resentment over the fact that he just appeared, blackmailed my mom and took me over to Japan, I just tried to live with it the best I could.

"Die." Reborn aimed his gun and DWBullet at me. I bet my eyes glowed Crimson Blue when I suddenly jumped into a roundhouse kick, landing on my left arm extended, and the right arm backwards gathering flames. I grinned as I pointed it to him in the shape of a bullet.

"Die." I mockingly repeated as our bullets clashed with one another. He nearly caught me on two occasions, but it was still all and all, a fairish match up. I just was too tired to keep it up. Then Hibari came in

"Hn." He had grunted before he attacked me and the fairish match turned to hell. I still couldn't take the two on at max strength, here I am at like, 1/4 the normal strength, I can't do that! I thought silently crying as a bright idea popped into my head.

"REBORN WANTS TO FIGHT YOU HIBARI~" I said with a grin as I jumped over them.

Hibari stared at Reborn as he immediately shot at him. I grinned as I sat back and thought about my situation. My brother seemed to be mind-controlled or something into working with those guys...Varia Reborn had called them if I remembered correctly, he also had the flames I have and was the true successor, and Tsuna is a soon-to-be Mafia boss against his will. Okay, now how do this relate to the attack that just happened?

While I was busy thinking, thanking Moebius for avoiding Reborn's attacks against me while I did, a youngish boy came in and nearly died jumping into the battle between the 3 of us, thankfully Reborn stopped him.

"What?" He said sharply at the young boy, about the same age as Tsuna by the looks of it, if a bit younger than that.

"I comeith to see Sawada-domo." He said in what sounded like nonsense to me. I looked at Tsuna blankly.

"He said that came to see me in some really old speech of Japanese." Tsuna summed up as I made an "Ahh." sound in realization.

The kid walked up to Tsuna as he handed over this box. We both just stared at it. "It took us awhile to find the last ring, so sorry I was late." Tsuna summed up for me, as I couldn't understand his speech. I hoped to god that I could speak English to the kid.

"Hey kid. You speak English?" I asked as he turned and pointed to himself, I nodded as he mirrored the nod. "Please speak in English than, I'll translate for Tsuna." I asked somewhat politely.

"Sure Arthur-domo." He replied as I blinked.

"Domo?" I asked.

"Would you rather be called sama?" He asked as I blinked.

"Why would you call me something like god? Kami-sama if I remember right?" I replied, confused.

"Because you are to me." He replied innocently(HOW ELSE EXPLAINS HIS BLAND FACE FROM THAT!?) as I just blinked.

"My god you are too damn innocent. You sure you're in the mafia!?" I asked, honestly surprised.

Then he held a blade to my throat as I bent backwards, grabbed the blade and flipped us over, holding it to his throat.

"Don't do that again please, you might get my uniform dirty, Kyoya-sempai would hate that." I said in a sarcastic tone that would make Fran jealous. Hibari noticed the name and glared at me, I glared back, shifting my gaze to the kid to have him understand why I did that.

"I hold the 8 half rings for you." The kid said as Tsuna, I and REBORN!? blinked in surprise. The latter of which was muttering curses about a blond that needed to die again as Tsuna and I just stared in shock at Reborn. Reborn, the man that was never surprised(Because there is no way he is a baby if he is in the mafia, he had a curse or shit happen to him) was now surprised!? Our attention turned back to the kid when he held out this box and gave it to us. We opened it, lo and behold there was 8 stylish looking rings in there. But one looked nearly completely different from the others, holding an awesome looking gem with a cool burning blue flame that just called out to me. I grabbed it and put it on without a second thought as it just attached itself to my left hand ring finger, even though it looked too small to fit. It seemed to fit perfectly as I grinned. It felt like home as I closed my eyes. Soon enough the flame turned into my twin daggers. My grin grew larger.

"Hell yeah! This one is mine!" I said, my grin firmly in place as the kid nodded.

"That was the one that took forever to find, as it had been missing since the 1st generation." The kid explained as I looked at him.

"So where was it?" I asked, curious.

"Where we left it, in a box in a basement." The kid answered blankly as I facepalmed.

"Missing since the 1st generation huh?" I sweatdropped. he nodded, unaware of the stupidity in his statement.

"Well it was, than last generation, Nono's, your dad was the guardian and gave us the ring, then named you the successor and not your older brother. he said that _He was the one, he holds his spirit, not his brother._ " The kid quoted as I sighed in disappointment. Least this was the real rings.

"Then why are those other rings fake?" Reborn asked as both me, the kid, and Tsuna looked confused.

"They aren't fake." The kid said, but Reborn shook his head, "They are." He repeated.

"Then how is this one real?" I asked and Reborn(The calm suave Reborn) SHRUGGED. I noticed Tsuna's mouth dropped as mine did. I put my head on Reborn's forehead in no time flat.

"You okay? You're not sick are you?" I asked before jumping back quickly from the huge amounts of bullets after me. "WHY A MACHINE GUN!?" I asked, tears in my eyes again.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" Reborn yelled as he continued to send the machine gun dying will bullets after me, my tears kept falling as I looked at the ring.

A picture of my brother came as I abruptly stopped in my tracks, my ring bursting with flames as I turned. Unaware of my burning right eye and the closed left eye.

"One eyed Wildfire style..." I said quietly, "HOSHI TAIYO!(Star sun!)" I yelled as my right hand extended outwards the flames gathering in a huge ball of flames, "HOSHI ABRUPT(STAR HAUT!)" The flames solidified and absorbed the dying will bullets. I raised my hand up, "HOSHI BāSUTO! (Star burst!)" I yelled as the flame ball flew upwards in a beam before stopping halfway in the sky, "BASUTO!(BURST!)" The flames exploded before disappearing. "HOSHI SAKKAKU (Star Illusion!)" I yelled as the ball of flames drifted over everyone that wasn't in the room, causing them to not have seen the explosion or flames. I looked at my ring.

"I love you ring!" I rubbed the ring in glee, loving the power it gave to allow that bullshit to work. The fact that it just came to me like it was old memories made it even more nice.

Reborn just stared, not sure how to react. When did he lose control of the situation to let his guard down? To lose his temper? Just more to think about.

* * *

 ** _In Italy_**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Dino blinked his eyes as he read the letter.

 _Dear Chiavarone Decimo_

 _You are to deliver these half-rings to the Varia, who will also be a candidate for the Vongola famigia._

 _Please do this as fast as possible._

 _-Vongola Nono._

The flames that licked the letter were true proof that it was the Vongola Nono that sent the letter, but why have him as a candidate!? Dino was very confused as he considered his options. He couldn't let that as he started writing a return letter, as he put his seal and flame on it.

 _Dear Vongola Nono_

 _I am sorry, but I cannot help you with this situation._

 _Please do not ask about this again._

 _-Chiavarone Decimo._

He sent the reply as Xanxus read it, growling when he did, he knew he couldn't have just taken them and forced Vongola Nono's flame to the paper once more, he only knew one person that would do. He'll send the brat over to that son of the idiot, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and _have an accident happen to the Chiavarone_ on the way. Xanxus grinned as he thought of his plan. Seeing the old man in the jail cell only helped his grin grow.

 _Dear Chiavarone Decimo_

 _Then at least deliver the half-rings to Tsunayoshi Sawada._

 _I am sorry for the short notice, but it is of the top importance._

 _Please do this as fast as possible._

 _-Vongola Nono._

Xanxus wrote and sent over to him. Dino read the letter at his place and sighed. Knowing that he couldn't escape the job he sent an Ok over to them as Xanxus grinned, getting a cell phone out and hitting one of the speed dial buttons.

"HEY SWORD BRAT!" He yelled as soon as Squalo picked up the phone

"VOIIII DON'T CALL ME THAT PIPSQUEAK!" He heard the yelling sword brat yell back..

"I got a job for you. Steal the half-rings off of this guy." He said, sending the picture of Dino through MMS. "He got the 8 half-rings, get him, he'll leave by tomorrow towards Japan. You're already there, so watch and steal them from him." Xanxus said calmly, as he was sure Squalo was looking at the picture. He heard a sigh.

"Fine you stupid boss." Squalo told him before the call ended.

Xanxus looked back at the old man, "This is what you get." He said simply.

Unaware of the other presence in the room as Mammon appeared. "You will pay me more than the brat, correct?" Mammon asked Nono, who nodded lightly. His chains disappeared, "Then I have a job for you." Mammon said calmly, before the two disappeared.

* * *

 _ **oooooo the plot thickens! Sorry for the long wait, but so much blocked me, video games, school...video games, and other stories and Role Plays. Thankfully I can work on this somewhat often, but expect 1 month waiting times time to time with this story k?**_

 _ **But anyways, chapter 5 is done and has basically...3k words. Great, the high end for me and what's a normal AN for others ;~;**_

 _ **whatever, point is, we got Arthur vs Richard round 1 done. The 8(YES, EIGHT!) rings given, Basil being a little creep("YOU ARE MY GOD ARTHUR" "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!") Reborn having some human personalty and not being a complete asshole after seeing the pain of Arthur. Arthur's OPness getting a buff. I'm sorry for that, but this is gonna work as a shonen, so we must jump in power scales time to time(Kudos for those who found the joke) But I digress.**_

 _ **Also here is some facts for you that is for Arthur's family tree.**_

 _ **1st Generation in this au had Arthur great(many times over) ancestor named (Muhaha spolier that's pretty obvious) help the other first gens.**_

 _ **Then they didn't help out anyone until the 9th generation out of not wanting to(They protect who they want to protect, they have been spotted in many different familgias in this AU, the 2nd gen Charmeleon was found in the Bovino familgia and helped with the equipment becoming more advanced, the 3rd being in the Chiavarone familgia, helping to rise its stasis. Etc.**_

 _ **The 9th generation belonged to Dick/Richard Moebius who helped Vongola Nono, he had 2 kids named Richard and Arthur Moebius**_

 _ **now, how this works is that the flame can only belong to one member/descendant, who carries the spirit of the flame. Having 2 descendants is unheard of and still is unheard of.**_

 _ **How can that be, Richard has the flame, I hear you asking. Well, you just got to wait for me to write that explanation as we get to the Ring arc don't you? But you can find a few answers yourself with the clues I gave you, so go from there. I'm not going to answer all of the questions as I feel I left way too many clues already for most of them. So kudos for those that find it out. Leave a review on how this story is going for yah, and many favorite and keep reading! Love to hear/read your thoughts about the story :) enjoy!**_

 _ **-Arthur**_


	6. Chapter 6 Drunk Arthur, Best Arthur

_**A/N**_

 _ **OH YEAH BABY, CHAPTER SIX IS A GO!**_

 _ **School just be delaying every story I make, can't wait to grad and suffer through part time jobs...**_

 _ **Also, enjoy this BEAUTIFUL chapter of drunnnnk Arthur.**_

 _ **I feel like I could write crack a bit toooooo well. You'll see XD**_

* * *

Let's just say. I have messed up and I know where.

I underestimated how bloody crazy Tsuna and co.(Yes I mean that with myself included for falling into the trap! HE'S TOO ADORABLE! IT SHOULD BE A CRIME.) were.

So we just had these rings shoved upon us, found out that only MY ring was the real one, that the Varia(Bastards as I like to call them) stole my _BROTHER_ and _BRAINWASHED_ him to work for them.

OH DID I FORGET THAT THEY STOLE MY BROTHER!?

Yeah, not the best week right now. So that leads up to now.

Me standing in front of the counter.

and a bottle of honey whiskey oh so temptingly placed in the oh so perfect place for me to have it. With the week I've been having.

I reached out to it to pour me a glass, only for it to disappear and a note left instead.

 _"No drinking, you're 16."_ it read as I glared and fumbled for a pen to write, _"I'm 23, I need a damn drink. Blame my biological_ (There was traces of Dad and Father being spelled, but marked out) _father for that. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY HONEY WHISKEY!"_ I added and glared at the one I knew stole it.

The little baby(man, I corrected, man.) stared at me, oh-so-innocently with MY Honey Whiskey in his hands. We just stared/glared at one another as I reached out for it, he moved it away, holding Leon in gun form at me, his eyes sharpening.

"Your father said not to let you drink. It wouldn't be productive and he knew you would be going back to your alcohol in this situation." Reborn told me as I glared that much more.

"When did he have any say in my life," I spat in anger, "He was never there! I lived with MY family, no father in sight, my mom and grandma and brother, all we needed. We were HAPPY, but NO, my father had to just go in and DEMAND I go here. And OH THEN I had to go to MIDDLE SCHOOL AGAIN! IN JAPAN OF ALL PLACES, WHERE ALL I KNOW IS FUCKEN CURSE WORDS IN! AND AND THENNN I discover a close friend of mine is a soon-to-be MAFIA boss, and that I'm the last descendant of the Charmeleon Family, whatever Pokemon has to do with this situation. OH AND LET'S NOT FUCKEN FORGET MY BROTHER." I laughed insanely, having snapped at this point, I NEEEDED that damn drink at this point. "MY BROTHER WHO SHOULD BE AT TEXAS WITH MY MOM AND GRANDMA HAVING A NORMAL JOB AND LIFE. NOPE, LET'S GET HIM FUCKEN BRAINWASHED, AND GIVE HIM FLAMES HE SHOULDN'T HAVE AND THEN HAVE ME FIGHT HIM FOR SOME FUCKEN RING. AND HERE YOU ARE DENYING ME A WELL DAMN DESERVED DRINK." I yelled at him at this point.

Reborn kept silent as I panted, not registering his eyes looking not at me, but behind me. I didn't need to turn around. "What is it Tsuna." I asked, but it came more like a statement with my sharp tone. I was not in the mood after 3 days ago. It was finally the end of Friday and I just wanted a damn drink. I reached out again, but Reborn and Tsuna stopped me. One with a gun in my face and the other literally dragging me with his hand. I growled, shaking his hand off as he just stared at me with those determined eyes.

"You need help with this, don't keep this bottled up." Tsuna jabbed with those words of his. I gritted my teeth.

"You deal with things in your way, drinking is my way. Ask your father, I heard he's still drinking like a madman, so its not just me that does it." I told Tsuna who coughed pointedly.

"Looks like we both got deadbeat fathers." Tsuna said as I nodded stiffly. He sighed, "Reborn..." He started before the gun was pointing at him as I grabbed the Whiskey, Reborn growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I won't take all of it. I'll pour you a drink." I said as I poured myself a bigish glass of whiskey(It was a regular big cup for this, I needed to be drunk to deal with this. I gave Reborn a somewhat smaller cup, not that much smaller however. I gave it to him and took a swig of mine. God it felt so well with that light burning in my throat. I needed it so much as I felt myself disconnecting more with the world as I felt even Moebius join me in mental drinking. We both didn't want to deal with these thoughts that came at us as we noticed Reborn didn't drink. We shrugged, clanked our glasses and kept drinking with our body, watching as it failed to stand up straight without wobbling a bit. I went back to the main controls.

Reborn stared at me as I wobbled towards my room. I didn't notice his disappointed look as he drank his own whiskey. Tsuna just staring at him.

"What was that about?" Tsuna asked as Reborn sighed.

"Remember when he explained that he wasn't the age you thought he was?" Reborn asked as Tsuna nodded, remembering when Arthur told him that, which was the only reason he was allowed to drive a truck, _Hibari was not pleased when he saw him driving that day...Arthur had him enter the truck himself so he really couldn't complain. Hibari gave him hell for that later on...but that was besides the point._ "Well he's actually 23, not 16 as he told you all he was." Reborn explained as Tsuna blinked.

"tw-twe-twenty three!?" Tsuna stuttered in his high pitched voice. Sadly I wasn't drunk enough to drown out the loud as hell "HIEEEEEE" that went across the house before my door(hey we had just replaced that like...a week ago? Pikachu? Munchachu?) burst open into a lot of color. I laughed as I saw the red tomato Tsuna enter my room.

"Heyyyy Suna!" I slurred as he looked confused at me as I continued with a drunk smile, "I never knew you looked like a strawberry tomatomato whens embrasseds!" My slur continued as I laughed uncontrollably backwards. His face got even more funny looking as it looked like it was about to burst in a fit of embarrassment as my laughs continued as I saw Reborn on his shoulder. "Oh look at that! The crow came to pick your strawberry head out!" I said with a grin, holding my whiskey up, having continued to drink without realizing. I heard what sounded like a firework as I looked out the window to see it with a huge grin as I went "OOOOOHHHH THATA LOOK COOLS!" I said as I jumped out the window, heading over towards the lights coming from the center of the town. Hearing the music I grinned wider as I ran over.

"Go, a boss keeps track of his subordinates." Reborn said curtly as Tsuna 'HIE'ed and ran out of the house, Yamamato and Gokudera quickly following as they saw the destruction I left in my wake. My daggers danced across the buildings as I grinned, watching the nice pictures they were making. Trees to clouds to flames...to smooookeeysss to drinkkkkkksss to truckkkksss to peopleee... I shrugged as I just kept agoings towards the pretty lights. I stumbled under a pretty object as I stumbled over it when I stumbled to my left as I grabbed it while I fell towards the nice feeling ground as the tonfa came with its person before he tapped my forehead.

"For drinking underage,I will bite you to death." The person said as I laughed.

"ITS A DOGGYYYYYY!" I yelled as I petted Hibari, before being sent to the wall laughing at Hibari's embarrassed look. It was hilllllarrrrrious as he had a bluuush on hisss face! "CMON DOGGY! TO THE LIGHTTTS!" I slurred as I marched forwards as he chased after me. I just laughed and said, "good doggy! Follow me!" I grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house.

Futta was floating as he written a new ranking down.

Most Happy maniacs drunk.

1\. (Seems to be blurred, that or he was too scared to write it down.) (Reborn was staring/glaring at him, daring him to, it remained blank)

2\. Iemistu Sawada

3\. Arthur Moebius

4\. Yamamato Takashi(Reborn raised an eyebrow, didn't say a thing.)

5\. Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn smirked evilly, making it a plan to slip some alcohol into his drink tomorrow.)

6\. Gokudera Hayato

7\. (This remained blank and was soon erased.)

0\. Richard Moebius (Reborn blinked in surprised, when did Futta meet him? He cursed his lack of attention lately, but kept a stoic look on as Futta looked at him with concern.)

* * *

I eventually made it to the music, a night club. I flashed my identification card and was admitted. He blocked the others, who were under aged as I grinned, before skipping further inside.

Later that night I danced in the blue inferno of the dead as I grinnned happily.

* * *

Arthur's ranking became number 2 after that night. He was kept far away from Honey Whiskey and just alcohol in general after having to explain a good 500 people deaths overnight, a night club no longer existing, huge amounts of property damage and more.

All paid by Tsuna. Who had gotten Alcohol in his drink. (Arthur pouted(No i didn't!(yes you did.)) as he looked on his drink in envy. He was kept far away from any alcohol or he was going to get the pay next time, (I shivered looking at how many 0's was in that bill! How was Tsuna gonna pay for it all!?)

All in all, a normal day in their life. But it did get their minds off of the upcoming battles...Reborn got his cell phone out and called a few people to tutor the group.

* * *

 ** _A/N Let it be said that Futta wanted to put Reborn there so bad, but didn't know his full name XD That and those eyes stopped him. Never meant it had to be stupid happy! Also Arthur drunk is the best Arthur, loved writing this as it was hilarious as I just imagined the reaction leading up to this, I mean Arthur went through some shit last chapter, and that was all in about a day(2 months if you go for the father part, and less than a month for knowing Tsuna and co.) and he had been forced off of Alcohol(Can't imagine why...) when he desperately wanting it. Well I personally couldn't blame him for wanting a drink._**

 ** _Enjoy the fluff! Next chapter we begin training(As usual, skipping what's already mentioned in canon except a full certain parts where Arthur talks to them. Other than that, all Arthur's training. Then the chapter after that begins the ring battle arc. I most likely will write to that and maybe(MAYBE) go for the future arc. Not likely to be honest here. The future arc always seemed like it went on soooooo longgggg that it hurt to watch/read/write. Would definitely condense a lot of it down if I do end up writing it, because my god it just goes ON AND ON AND ON!_**

 ** _Well enough of my rants and warnings. I hope to see you review so I can explain/laugh with you over the hilarious drunk Arthur and more. Happy Drunks=best drunks_**

 ** _Well on that note, Ciao!_**

 ** _~Char/Arthur_**


	7. Chapter 7 Training day Boulders away

_**A/N**_

 _ **Welp, here's another chapter, super late like usual! Maybe for the next story, I'll just finish it and update it all at once...Who knows!**_

 _ **Here comes Arthur's teacher! Oh God, Gokudera and Arthur, studying in a room together? This might turn out bad...  
**_

 _ **Also, I am trying to tone back the bullshit Arthur has been doing...I mean seriously, beating Hibari and Reborn(more outlasting a bored Reborn tbh) while super tired and injured. Yeah, even I notice that horrid design :( Well here goes for trying to tone him back a bit! And yes I will be editing the old chapters as we go on! I'll just do it every time I update a chapter(The chapter update will happen a few minutes or so after the new chapter) that way you don't get angry by no new chapters and just a rehashed update :) enjoy the chapter!  
**_

* * *

"Ugh...what the hell happened yesterday...?" Arthur asked, blinking in surprise when Gokudera and another (His mind yelled danger!) baby sat and rested on top of him. His eyes widened as he narrowed them just as quickly. _"Calm my breathing...I need to do this as quietly and as quickly as possible, I only have one shot at this! Gokudera will notice as soon as I start moving and I need to get out of here! YOSH! TIME TO DO THIS. Mental note to self: stay away from Ryohei..."_ I thought to myself as both the baby and Gokudera stirred as I narrowed my eyes, _"NOW!"_ I thought as I quickly summoned my twin chain daggers (Thank Arceus I practiced!) and proceeded to click them at the back of the hilt to release the chains, before latching the chains on the wall, then I released them in order to jump out of the room. I heard Gokudera yelling after me as the danger senses came back twice as bad as I dodged to the left, ducked and then used my daggers to attack, only for the baby to grab them and send them back as I ducked and clicked the hilt once more, fighting him in close range combat. He kept blocking my attacks as I started getting more and more exhausted. The baby noticed this and smirked, using just his finger, he knocked the dagger out of my hand onto the ground, before twisting my hand behind me as I tried to flip backward to knock him away from me as he grabbed the dagger and instead flipped over on my head, before sitting down. My intuition, while not as good as Tsuna's(Seriously, I think no one's intuition can touch that god-like intuition) was still good enough to know that if I moved, that baby hitman would go and try to end me. So I just stood there in terror, looking for any openings to take advantage of.

I saw a window to my left and was seeing my distance, the fastest I could make it was 2 seconds to get over the gap from the floor. 1 to make it to the window and the next to go over, but if even 1 of those 2 seconds are interrupted I would be dead...well shit. I calmed myself. Hide my presence, my aura. Hide it. "Mote(mo-te)" I whispered lightly as I felt the baby go alert as he wondered where I went as I took advantage of the confusion.

I ran for my life towards the window and was almost out when this smell entered my nose, It froze me a bit, but not much from how my sense of smell was nearly non-existent, but that slight pause was all it took for the baby to catch up with me. I heard him "Tsk." as he landed on top of me.

"Done trying to escape?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I sighed.

"So I lost pretty fast. Not as fast as Richard would knock me out but still..." I gritted my teeth as Fon shrugged.

"Then I guess we both just train to beat that don't we?" the baby smiled with a glint in his eye. I gulped on reflex alone. The baby's killing intent leaking out so badly it was maddening to sit through, but I couldn't get away. His weight wasn't anything, his speed was about Reborn's(I could outrun it) and he only had a couple of ranged moves, but there was something else that told me I had to stay. A gut feeling to say, that I would not survive without his teachings. I got up into a makeshift sitting position as I half-bowed in respect towards the baby.

"Please teach me," I asked as politely as I could.

"That's my job." The baby smiled.

I gulped again.

He grinned at this as I was regretting the fact that I stayed and asked for the baby to teach me. Thankfully Tsuna decided to walk around his house towards us as I tried to call out to him, only to have my mouth covered by a pretty firmly grasped hand over my mouth.

Which I promptly bit down on before getting up and calling out for Tsuna. The baby took offense to this as he went and kicked me straight to the ground with a midair kick to the face.

I wasn't even awake enough to see Tsuna's surprised face or hear him scream 'HIE' at the top of his lungs for a minute straight as oblivion took me over.

* * *

It took me a while to get up, for when I woke up, I was in Tsuna's bed again as faces hovered over me. I quickly shut my eyes, only to be nudged forcefully by the terrifying baby while Gokudera tsk'ed.

"Get up. We have things to discuss about your training." The baby explained as I sighed, opening my eyes before the boulder could slam on me. Needless to say that I caught it barely saving Tsuna's bed in the process. I debated on dropping it on the baby's head in order to get revenge, but figured he would just destroy it and me in the same second.

"Good guess." The baby smirked as I wondered if I was thinking too loud, "You were." was my only response to the unasked question. He reminded me of Reborn and how much of an asshole he was, "Here, hold this for that comment." The baby put a mountain of books about donkeys on my head, stacked to barely miss the huge ceiling Tsuna had as I held the boulder as well, the baby jumped on it and went into a mediating pose. I deadpanned and hoped my glare could kill him since my hands were full of BOULDER. I tried sitting, but the baby nearly smacked me in the face for trying. I glared and kept standing, even Gokudera just stared at me with a face of pity. I sighed, bored as I thought my situation out. I started extending my flames out, seeing if I could do something with them as I had them surround the boulder. The boulder only cracked slightly, but nothing more as I sighed. Fon(As Gokudera called him) looked at me, then proceeded to dispel the flames. I stared at him, but he just flicked my nose in reply.

"No. That'll be another 2 hours now." Fon told me as my jaw dropped. I gritted my teeth.

"Can I sit down during these 2 hours?" I asked, testing the waters.

"No." Came the deadpanned response.

"Can I lean against the wall?" I asked.

"No." Fon repeated in the same manner.

I simply threw him and the boulder out the window in response.

Seconds later he came back with 3 boulders and smacked them on my head. "5 hours." He said as I cried silently.

"Fuck my life..." I cursed in a mumble.


	8. Chapter 8 Return

_**A/N again, may may not do a training omake, but for the most part, no. This takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter when the ring battles start.**_

 _ **Well shit, this chapter did a nose dive into a territory I didn't think was coming. UM, have fun with this chapter I guess...Warning...it's no where close to fluff...**_

 _ **BUT NEVER FEAR! FOR THE ANGST I BRING A DOUBLE CHAPTER SPECIAL! 2 TIMES THE LENGTH OF A NORMAL CHAPTER IF NOT MORE! ENJOYS!**_

* * *

Arthur yawned as he went to the middle school with the group, not even bothering to block Hibari's strike as it slapped him to the ground.

"Ow..." He said a good 5 seconds after the hit.

"Omnivore, explain." Hibari glared at Tsuna who went wide-eyed at Hibari.

"I-I-I-I d-don't know!" He stuttered out in fear as Arthur just stayed on the ground.

"Mafia bosses don't stutter Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as a dagger passed awkwardly a bit away from him. Reborn pointed his gun towards Arthur who was glaring weakly at him.

"No." He said simply.

"You will." Reborn countered.

"No." Arthur repeated.

"Yes." Reborn pressed.

"Shut up herbivore, carnivore." Hibari growled at the bickering duo as both a dagger and a bullet went towards him. "I will bite you to death."

* * *

 _ ***Glitch***_

* * *

The world seemed to freeze around them all.

 **"Is this really what happened?"** A voice called out to Arthur, who seemed to be the only one who was able to move.

The world shifted slightly, images of Reborn growing hostile towards Arthur, Tsuna being terrified of him, Gokudera trying not to show his hand on his dynamite in his presence, Takashi's smile becoming that much more strained near him and being way closer to Tsuna when he was near, Mukuro's smile becoming that much more bloodthirsty in his presence and Chrome's fear looking that much like Tsuna's and Kyo-Hibari's smirk of approval being that much more territorial towards him.

 **"What really happened Arthur?"** The voice called out.

The world seemed to catch up to him a bit later, as Arthur stayed a bit farther away...a lot farther away, the voice reminded him, from the group as they tried to hide how nervous they were about the fight...him, the voice reprimed him, noting how they kept looking back in fear or respect of him. Arthur sighed as he saw them flinch. He stopped, and saw them keep going.

" **You were left behind.** " The voice said as Arthur had started reaching out for them, but lowered his arms in defeat, before turning back the way he came.

He bumped into someone with white hair as the scene had changed towards the Namimori Middle School in the middle of the day.

"What happened to you to the Extreme?" Ryohei asked silently compared to normal, his fists trembling as he ran off. Arthur being unable to run after him as the scene changed to the Sawada home.

"We trusted you!" Tsuna's voice seemed to echo through the room, as he stood at the far side of the room with Lambo in fear, Takashi and Gokudera standing in front of him with Reborn in front of them, all with determined faces as they viewed him as an enemy.

"Why? WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Gokudera yelled at him as Arthur flinched.

"You were our friend, so why?" Takashi asked, purely confused and desperate to know Why.

"W-What happened to Arthur-nii!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM MONSTER!" Lambo yelled as Arthur felt the tears hitting his eyes. Reborn turned to him.

"You went too far." Came the squeaky voice of Reborn, as the scene once again changed to the Namimori classroom.

"GET AWAY FROM KYOKO YOU MONSTER!" Hana yelled at him as Kyoko stared in fear.

"W-Who are you? You're not the Arthur I knew! Why did you do it!?" Kyoko yelled as Arthur's tears kept falling.

"P-Please." Arthur choked out before the scene changed to the Kokuyo Park hideout.

Chrome backed away from him in fear, as Mukuro stepped in front of her protectively.

"Never would've guess you would do it." He grinned and laughed his signature laugh, it felt off, more broken and sad then true laughter. Arthur tried taking a step forward towards them as the two backed up. He collapsed to his knees.

"Please...don't leave me..." He cried as the scene changed once more to the disciplinary committee room.

Hibari sat there, staring at him before shrugging. "Carnivore...never thought you would be one." Arthur noticed the others having appeared one after the other.

"Why? Why did you do it?" They spoke in unison as Arthur gritted his teeth, trying to stop his tears.

"Why did you kill?" The question was asked as Arthur screamed in agony, tears falling from his face.

* * *

The images disappeared as the nightmare was replaced by the Namimori Gym, with the others looking at him with varying expressions of worry, indifference and confusion.

"Do...do you hate me for what I did...?" Arthur asked with but a whisper.

"Why would we hate you?" Takashi asked as Arthur's head snapped up as Takashi continued, "You're our friend! Nothing can change that!" Takashi laughed in ignorance as Arthur flinched. Remembering the nightmare.

 _"You were our friend, so why?" Takashi asked, purely confused and desperate to know Why._

Not noticing the flinch, Tsuna walked up to him, "What did you do? That way we can help you through it." He smiled as Arthur flinched again.

 _"We trusted you!" Tsuna's voice seemed to echo through the room, as he stood at the far side of the room with Lambo in fear._

"Tch, don't make Juudaime worry about stupid things idiota!" Gokudera commented as he stood away from the crowd, but still couldn't contain a light smile at seeing him okay.

 _"Why? WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Gokudera yelled at him._

"Are you okay?" Chrome asked in worry, he wasn't sure if Mukuro was also listening.

 _Chrome backed away from him in fear, as Mukuro stepped in front of her protectively._

 _"Never would've guess you would do it." He grinned and laughed his signature laugh, it felt off, more broken and sad then true laughter._

"Baka-Arthur, for that I'll give you 50 laps around Namimori." Reborn said, but something that could be called happiness was very well hidden in his voice to the point you couldn't tell if it was a trick or not.

 _"You went too far." Came the squeaky voice of Reborn._

"Hn." Hibari looked away with a light smirk.

 _Hibari sat there, staring at him before shrugging. "You're a carnivore. Never thought you would be one."_

 _"Why did you kill?"_

Arthur's eyes watered up again, but this time not in sadness.

"Would you hate me if I kill?" Arthur asked with barely a whisper, even Reborn had to resort to lipreading in order to understand it. After Arthur said it, Reborn jumped onto his shoulder and whispered, enough for only Arthur to hear.

"Why would we. People live and they die. If you kill without a reason, then yes we would. But you have a reason, don't you." Reborn whispered into his ear as Arthur nodded lightly.

"I live to protect yah, my friends. And to accomplish that..I'll do anything." Arthur said, his resolve returned as he asked the others.

"What happened anyways, I was just on the rooftop from this morning arguing with Reborn when it just sent me into this nightmare sequence before getting here." Arthur asked as Reborn told him over what happened.

It seemed like he had never been awake during the time before the ring battles, having collapsed from Fon's training before today. He was still asleep, but they had required him to come so they dragged him and made him look awake for the event. It seemed like when the mist battle came, he was caught in the cross fire, and thus the nightmare sequence.

"Uh huh...?" Arthur nodded in confusion, it not truly kicking in but he shrugged, so what, he was here now so whatever, he had a job to do.

"The next match is the match of the Blue Wildfire Flames. Please meet tomorrow at midnight for the match." These pink hair women said. He recognized the name of Blue Flames, and guess Wildfire was added to fit in the motif of environment that flames seemed to have. He gulped, looking up, seeing that Richard still had that vacant look on his face.

Could he bring himself to fight him?

Could he live with himself if he didn't?

Takashi laid a hand on his shoulder as Arthur looked up to him, who looked oddly thoughtful.

"We'll get him back. I promise." Takashi said was a light smile. Not the normal ear to ear smile he usually had. And that made Arthur glad. He meant it.

"Okay. I'll try my best." Arthur said, hopeful of his true message getting through.

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

The day seemed to end quickly as he was lead up towards the cafeteria. It was located a bit off campus, but still was about the size of the gym, with long bench like seats spread around. There was a huge ring of fire around the building, but it went around the door which lead inside the cafeteria. The cafeteria had all but two benches moved to circle around the cafeteria, but the two benches were placed side by side, and seemed spread out compared to its usual size, looking like a runway compared to a small picnic table. It unnerved Arthur, but what made it worse was what was above.

It looked like the whole wall had indents in it as the wall seemed to crack near the middle of the cafeteria(directly across from the entrance) as the wall revealed what looked like flamethrowers from a distance. The pink-haired women came in front of him and said that his opponent asked for them to be the only two that were in the cafeteria and quickly asked for everyone else to leave the building. He was forcibly shoved to the side by Xanxus as the others left. He looked over and saw Richard.

The vacant eyes haunted him. They just seemed like they were following him, but never focused on anything. Almost like he was blind, but Arthur knew that he wasn't. It was terrifying.

"Richard?" Arthur asked hopefully. Hoping for a "OH SUP ARTHUR! IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO!" or something.  
Sadly that never happened.

"We will now begin the battle for the Blue Wildfire ring. Please present your half Ring pieces and put them around your neck." The voice of the Pink hair women came out as Arthur gripped the ring around his neck.

"Begin." The voice said.

Neither moved for a while as Arthur gripped the ring around his neck.

"Okay...I GUESS WE DO THIS THE HARD WAY! RICHARD!" Arthur yelled, pointing straight at his older brother who stood opposite him, on the other side of the room. "I'LL SAVE YOU! AND GET YOU BACK TO NORMAL! JUST WATCH ME!" He finished as he summoned his weapons. Unaware of how his eyes were glowing a blueish red, alongside his ring which glowed the same way.

Arthur rushed towards Richard as he suddenly stopped near the end, before jumping back twice. His mind screaming of some unseen danger. Somewhere in the room.

"Why did he stop?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"He noticed. The entire room is filled with traps to release those hidden flamethrowers, among other things. His brother is standing right around 20 of those traps. All ready to incinerate him if given the chance." Reborn replied, having moved his hat over his eyes to cover his anger.

"In 15 minutes, the traps will begin to activate, one by one." The Cervello said merciless as it broadcasted over the intercom in the room.

"What will you do?" Xanxus grinned, knowing what he was doing.

Arthur heard this as he gritted his teeth.

"I'll protect my friends...AND FAMILY!" Arthur growled as his body seemed to shift, "SILO(RUSH)!" He yelled as his Twin chain daggers appeared in his hands.

He rushed Richard once more but this time jumped and turned sideways, then unchained his daggers to grab the walls, then swung his legs backwards and quickly released his dagger's grip on the walls and aimed them up to dodge the flamethrowers. He, however , wasn't ready for the sword that grazed his face and just powered through it. Releasing his dagger's grip once more, he proceeded to hook them over to the ground by the door and rush them both over to it. Thankfully, the area was devoid of traps, but Richard used the opening to try to hit Arthur with his Chained sword.

His Chained sword, instead of having the chains connect to the blade itself, instead had the chains surrounding the blade itself, but still had a release button on the hilt itself. Richard slashed the sword in a diagonal slash across Arthur's left side of his face to his right arm as Arthur quickly brought his daggers to block, but saw the chains unwind and try to grab him and quickly ducked and tried unleashing his chains in retaliation before stopping, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to hurt his brother, his hero. Arthur looked towards Richard's eyes, hoping desperately for a change, to no avail. The same unfocused, lifeless eyes stared towards him, but not close to him. Like he was seeing his own little world and was disconnected from this one.

"RICHARD!" Arthur screamed in desperation as Richard went from a thrust, which Arthur sidestepped. "I WON'T HURT YOU, JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!" He continued on his desperate speech, before launching himself at his brother. "COME BACK TO ME, TO US, MOM STILL NEEDS YOU AND I NEED YOU! COME BACK!" He yelled, looking at him straight in the eyes as he held him to the ground. "Please...come back Richard..." Tears ran down his eyes as he hugged his brother, unaware of the sword aiming towards him. The slash never came as the sword seemed to still.

"Arthur? Why the hell are you here?" A long familiar voice sounded as Arthur looked up, Richard's eyes finally focused on him.

"RICHARD!" Arthur yelled happily, continuing the hug until Richard pushed him off lightly.

"Arthur,what's the whole idea here, what's happening?" Richard asked, still trying to remember what was happening.

"Um, well I kinda need that ring around your neck, then I'll explain everything outside where we won't be exploding in about 2 minutes." Arthur explained nervously, Richard looked at him and took the half ring off and gave it to him.

"Explain." He asked as Arthur sighed, leading him out the door of the cafeteria.

"Okay, let's summarize as in that you were kidnapped and brainwashed or something by the Varia, used to fight me as my weakness and try to overthrow my new friend. I got here cause our biological father came from beyond the grave or some shit, blackmailed mom and grandma and forced me over to Japan, to sign up for middle school of all things again, and then basically forced me to be a part of this mafia group that my friend is heir to called the Vongola or Clam in English. On top of that we all can use fire that each has different effects, apparently I'm supposed to be the only one that can use it between us, but you had signs of using it as well for some reason and thus we had to fight over this ring to be the next guardian and stuff and we were fighting in this flamethrower hell cafeteria just now." Arthur explained to the best of his ability.

"Huh." Was Richard's only reply as he tried to process the fast spoken information, he got the main parts of it, but wasn't sure how or why he was kidnapped and brainwashed to fight for them.

Xanxus took this time to go up to Richard and had him at gunpoint to the back of his head. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Xanxus yelled as Arthur growled.

"Leave my friends and family alone." His eyes turned crimson blue as he glared at Xanxus, before he walked slowly towards Xanxus.

"If you move, he will die." Xanxus said as calmly as Arthur said his line, but lased in his words was hidden fear and anger. How dare this brat defy him!

"I trust my brother to get out of that, just as I trust you to get the fuck out of here before we make you wish you were dead." Arthur growled out as Richard ducked and punched Xanxus in the gut while Arthur roundhouse kicked Xanxus, while Mukuro had the Cervello curiously distracted during this. Tsuna looked away and pretended to be entranced by a butterfly, hey, even he had his vicious side sometimes.

Xanxus gritted his teeth and went for punching Arthur, but Richard grabbed the punch as Arthur punched him in the gut before Richard flipped him over onto the ground.

Arthur grinned at Richard who only shook his head, knowing that Xanxus was still awake.

"Let's get out of here before they notice." Richard said, but Arthur shook his head, "We have to see who's gonna be fighting next." Arthur told his brother, before looking to Reborn in not-so-subtle plea.

"We'll tell you once we get back to the house, but both of you are to stay at the Sawada house until we return, understood?" Reborn said as Arthur nodded.

"Thanks Reborn! Cya guys!" Arthur grinned and waved to the others before the two ran off, Arthur leading the way and Richard not so far behind. They heard the faint "Cmon Richard, it's this a way!" before Mukuro took the illusion off, the two Cervello blinked before wondering where the two brothers went.

"Well seeing as you saw Arthur having the full ring already, he is the victor." Mukuro calmly (and snarkily) explained to the two who agreed.

"The next battle will be the Cloud battle, please meet tomorrow at midnight for the battle." The two Cervello told them before vanishing. Hibari looked at the Gola Mosca and Hn'ed before leaving with the rest not that far behind him in leaving.

* * *

"Here we are! The Sawada household!" Arthur said with glee as he knocked on the door, with Nana appearing.

"Oh, Hello Arthur! Oh you brought a guest! Come on in you two!" She said with a lightheaded attitude as both Arthur and Richard blinked, Arthur shrugged and the two walked right in.

"So what's your name?" Nana asked after they helped get dinner ready for when the others came back. Richard looked at her with a smile.

"Richard Moebius, I'm his older brother." He explained as he looked at Arthur who smiled happily after seeing his brother okay. "He's a handful, so sorry you had to deal with him." He continued.

"HEY!" Arthur said with fake offense before grinning once more.

"You know it's true." Richard smiled as well as the two bickered lightheartedly.

"I'M HOME!" Tsuna's voice rang through the house as the 3 had just finished preparing the table for dinner.

"Hey Tsuna! Hey um, do you know where Richard can stay? I rather him be close enough for us to protect him. If Richard got kidnapped once, it's possible he could again.." Arthur asked nervously, not sure how to explain it as Reborn nodded for Tsuna.

"He can stay here, I'm sure Mama won't mind." Reborn explained as Nana nodded in agreement.

"Yup! I have a spare bedroom down the hall to the right 3 rooms down." Nana told them to which Richard nodded, while Arthur was a bit slow on the uptake.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, it seems that I missed a lot over the last...year or so?" Richard asked Arthur, who only shrugged in response.

"When's the last date you remember?" Arthur asked.

"Um, June 30, 20X1." Richard told them as everyone had different reactions, each of some form of shock. Tsuna's face blanked, Reborn lowered his hat, Nana gasped and Arthur's face blanked as well as he was the second to recover, Reborn of course being the first.

"R-Richard...today is June 30, 20X5..." Arthur let him know as Richard nodded his head thoughtfully. "It's been 4 years since you remembered a day...And those assholes kidnapped you and brainwashed you." Arthur said, gripping his fist in poorly contained rage and guilt. "I-I'm sorry...I should have been there to help!" Arthur said as Richard shook his head.

"Don't say sorry for something you couldn't have prevented, what matters is that I'm here now and we'll make those assholes pay for doing that." Richard reassured him. "But first, let's rest tonight, you got to catch me up on what happened over the last 4 years you know." Richard smiled as Arthur grinned.

"Yup! Leave it to me and the trusty internet for that! Mostly the internet.." Arthur laughed wholeheartedly in glee.

Today was finally looking up.

* * *

Xanxus growled as he looked at his subordinates and the Gola Mosca, currently the rings were 1 for Tsuna from the Sun battle, 2 for him from the Lightning battle, then 4 in a row for Tsuna to make it a 5 to 2 advantage. If it wasn't for him bribing the Cervello with their lives and the lives of their comrades, the winner would be obvious. _The pipsqueak is having everything just handed to him!_ Xanxus thought in rage. _But not this time, this time, I have a surprise for him. The Sky Battle will take place, and this Cloud Battle will truly decide who wins._ Xanxus grinned, looking at the Gola Mosca, but more towards who was inside.

"Ready old man? I wonder how much more you can take before this thing swallows your flames whole." Xanxus laughed cruelly. "Let the games begin." He said finally as the next day came.

* * *

The day came and went mostly of Arthur letting Richard know of what had transpired over the years and Richard nodding his head while looking the said events on the internet. It turned out a lot had happened over the years, with Donald Trump having taken over as the President and getting hated by nearly the entire population of America, and then the next president came and desperately tried to undo most of which Donald Trump had done, but the cost of the wall took a lot on the population and thus drove America into a financial depression, allowing Japan and other Asian countries to become the next World Power over the U.S.A. _Interesting, so America is no longer on top, with the population slowly moving out of the country, and desperate experiments being conducted, hopefully nothing bad comes out of that._ Richard thought to himself as he read the article.

"Are you even listening to me." Arthur had a deadpanned face as Richard blinked and turned to him.

"Yes." He said immediately.

"What did I just say then." Arthur kept the deadpanned face.

"You were talking about the advancements in technology." Richard told him as Arthur deflated.

"Carry on." Arthur said, pouting.

"Love you to." Richard grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Arthur waved him off. "Oh, we need to be at the battle tonight, it's gonna be pretty awesome. Hibari vs a robot, I wonder how fast it'll last." He grinned.

"Do we really have to be there?" Richard asked, Arthur was about to answer when Reborn jumped on his head and kicked him into pouting silence.

"Yes, you both do, as they made a summons to all of the guardians, and we get to rub it in Xanxus's face that you are on our side and not theirs." Reborn smirked as both Arthur and Richard tensed at the bloodlust released, before noticing it was Reborn. Reborn promptly jumped out of the room.

"What just happened?" Richard asked as Arthur was still on alert.

"You know he can hear us right?" Arthur asked to which Richard nodded. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed Reborn talking to Tsuna. "Well I guess we're heading to the battle, nice to have you back Richard." He grinned.

"How many times have you said that?" Richard asked, getting slightly annoyed at the repetition.

"Not enough if you're just now asking that." Arthur grinned mischievously, to which Richard rolled his eyes.

With that, midnight came.

* * *

Apparently the group was to meet up at the top of Namimori Middle School ("So this is where you have to go to school again?" "Yeah, we fought in the building over there, which is actually the cafeteria." "Really? All I remember is nearly getting burned alive when Xanxus planted me in that one location before you saved me." "...") Soon the group reached the roof as Xanxus glared at Arthur and Tsuna while Arthur and Richard glared back.

"You won't get away with that, trust us." Tsuna said before Arthur could even dare start cursing at the man who stole his brother for 4 years. "We will stop you." Tsuna said as he went into Hyper Dying Will Form ("JESUS!" "Yeah, um, remember when I said we have fire powers that we can use? That's what I meant..." "COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAID THAT SOONER!?" "SORRY!" "Shut up Herbivores") The two bickering brothers snapped to the new voice.

"Oh hey Hibari, didn't see you coming." Arthur said with a smile, said smile twitched as everyone was forced into a circle around Hibari.

"HIBARI FIGHT!" Ryohei and some of the others shouted, while Richard, Hibari and Arthur were just confused or angry at the action.

"Hn, I'll bite you to death later." Was the only response he got as Hibari stepped into the battle ground with the huge robot and showed his ring.

"Begin." The Cervello said, struggling to keep up, having not had the time to even say to present the ring or anything.

Soon enough, Hibari soundly defeated the robot, but before hand, he had knocked the back part of it opened and threw the man inside towards the group. Reborn glared at Xanxus.

"Why was Nono inside the robot?" Reborn asked as Xanxus growled, having his plan found out as Reborn had Dino send him to the hospital. He still was slightly alive and passed out, desperately needing medical attention. "Why was he inside the robot?" Reborn asked again, sounding each word menacingly as Tsuna, Richard, Arthur, and Xanxus froze in fear of facing the wrath of Reborn. Takashi laughed, Ryohei shouted EXTREME again, Hibari Hn'ed and Mukuro Kufufu'ed. "Well?" Reborn sounded out as Xanxus growled.

The Cervello broke off the argument as Hibari took the ring and promptly threw it at Tsuna, who caught it.  
"The Sky Battle will begin at Midnight tomorrow night, please have all guardians show up to the match at the respective times." The Cervello told them as everyone nodded in some way as they made their way home.

* * *

The next day came and went as before as the group headed over to the Namimori middle school before the Cervello met them right inside the school at the front gate. Hibari was gone like always, most likely heading through another route. Arthur smiled before seeing Richard's eyes go vacant as he walked over to the Varia. Xanxus's smug face said it all as Arthur was about to rush him before Reborn knocked him to the ground, having put tape over his mouth to hide his death threats and curses for the man. Once Arthur calmed down, Reborn let him go and undid the tape.

"Oh? I was so sure that he had betrayed me for you, I should kill him don't you think?" Xanxus grinned as Arthur glared, a crimson blue glow appearing around him as his forehead lit up with Blue Crimson Wildfire Flames. Hyper Dying Will Form having appeared on his face, Tsuna took two pills and entered his as well.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother!" Arthur yelled as another voice amplified his words. It seemed that Moebius finally decided that it was time to act, having known that he would have saved his brother before. Arthur barely noticed as they were all lead to different parts of the school, he having been lead back to the cafeteria with his brother. The cafeteria seemed to be bare of the flamethrowers, most likely having been burned out by the near decimated state of the cafeteria. Arthur growled as his brother stayed vacant, the two being placed on two different sides of a huge pole in the middle of the cafeteria and given wristwatches. Something told him that it wouldn't be just a wristwatch, given the amount of traps that his match had had, nearly killing his brother, yet another reason he wanted to murder Xanxus. He reminded himself, stay calm and focus on what's in front of him. With his matria in mind, he looked inside himself.

 _Moebius? You there?_ He asked as he felt a pulse answer him. _Well, I need your help, I know I ask for so much with giving little in return...but, It's Richard. I have to help him. And I can't do this alone. Please. Help me._ Arthur pleaded with Moebius as he felt him grin, getting an answering voice. _Just wanted to hear you say it. Let's do this._ Moebius answered as they grinned. Soon a voice popped out from the wrist cam that they forced him to wear.

"We will be beginning the Sky Match, to win, one side must gather all of the rings and place them in this container here." The container was shown, with a eighth opening appearing at the top, seeming to fit the Blue Wildfire Flame Ring. _God that was a mouthful_ Arthur thought as he envisioned the full name, _No wonder they shortened it to Blue Flame. Blue Flame Ring sounds a lot better than Blue Wildfire Flame Ring._ He laughed, before pain swept him. He gritted his teeth as he had missed the last part of the message, "The Rings are on the top of the Pillar, and can be obtained easily. Well, if you can move that is." which then had set off the poison. Death Heater they had called it. "The rings are also the key to release the antidote which is also located in your wrist cams. The heat will grow and grow before it kills you." The Cervello continued as Arthur looked to see Richard also struggling. He struggled to concentrate enough to summon his twin daggers, but to no avail. He got to the pillar leg and was shaking it. The Ring moved side to side, but didn't jump the tiny wall keeping it on the pedestal on the top of the pillar, much to Arthur's misfortune as Richard went to punch him. Arthur ducked and grabbed the pillar in the same motion to try and knock it over. It knocked over away from him, but the ring was also off the pedestal. Arthur gritted his teeth and tried to jump towards the ring only to fall as the pain increased. He crawled and got to the ring and placed it in his wrist cam as he sighed in relief before seeing his brother try to punch him again. He grabbed the fist this time and placed the ring into Richard's wrist cam to cure him as well. Seeing the sigh of relief, Arthur went and jumped back.

"Well I got you back once, I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Arthur yelled as the fight ensued once more.

* * *

 _ **E/N HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO BE THIS LONG! DAMN! Well Seeing as Arthur and Richard wanted some screentime and I just had Arthur skip the beginning of the ring battles from exhaustion, seeing as they literally went the same way, same as the Cloud battle at that, The next chapter will be the end of the Ring battles! We're almost to the finish line people! I'm going to the same arc that the Anime finished with, yup! Only going to the Future Arc and the plot line freedom that grants me.  
**_

 _ **And if you're confused over anything, leave a review! If not, still leave a review! I love seeing your reviews as they fuel me with inspiration to write these types of chapters. Well till next time! PEACE!  
-Arthur/Char**_


	9. Chapter 9 To our sky we go

**A/N WOOP! ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH INSPIRATION! I already know how to end this and as for the Future arc, that is when things take a SHARP turn from canon. Let's just say the Future arc isn't even CLOSE to what it was in the anime and the manga, hopefully that is!  
LET'S GET TO CHAPTER 9!**

 **Scene changes a lot in this chapter. Think of this like the anime storyboard in a way as that's exactly how this plays out like. They flow together in the animation, and look like this in the writing. Enjoy!**

 _ **I just realized I fucked up the names, having based them on real people's names, so hopefully they aren't pissed at me for using their names...**_

* * *

"RICHARD!" Arthur yelled as he ran towards him before sliding to wrap his brother's legs with chains from his chained daggers. "COME BACK TO ME!" Arthur continued before gripping the daggers in a way that allowed him to use the momentum to jump back towards his brother and throw him over him with the chains around his brother's legs.

"..." Richard said nothing as he got back up and stared at him, a glare hidden in his eyes, the vacant eyes glaring into Arthur's soul as he grinned.

"So you see me huh? So, why do this? COME BACK TO US! RICHARD!" Arthur yelled at his brother, confused over why this was happening, why did he revert!? WHY!? "WHY!?" He yelled in confusion, his emotions getting the better of him as he ducked below his brother's slash towards his head and jumped back.

"..." Only silence met his questions as Arthur rushed towards Richard once more.

* * *

The scene shifted towards a gymnasium, huge but empty. All except two people who stood within it, a baby infant and a tall young teenager who currently wore a smirk on his face.

"Kufufu. So when you mark him? If I had to guess, 4 years ago?" Mukuro asked with the same calm tone he always had.

A glint on the pacifier met his answer as the scene shifted once more as the camera focused on the violent pacifier that Mammon had, it seemed to be a flashback of some kind.

* * *

 _"So, this is our target?" Mammon asked, Xanxus still being on ice during this time got on the Varia's last nerves, as a bit of venom licked its way into Mammon's voice.  
Levi of course had to be the one to answer the venom._

 _"Yes, this is our target. Name's Richard Moebius, older brother of Arthur Moebius and son of Rebecca and Dick Moebius." Levi repeated the Misson report as Mammon coughed pointly._

 _"What's this Rebecca's last name?" Mammon asked on principle, hating unknown variables and what they could do._

 _"Nothing known, either way, her mother, Alma also doesn't have a known last name. Seems to run in the mother's side of the family. With the father's side being the Charmeleon familgia, he had to marry someone he vowed to protect, but failed to. Someone close, but not to close. Who knows, he may of had a one night stand twice, getting her pregnant twice. That or saw the first as a failure and tried again and then left as it was a success. It seems the two sons are indifferent or hate their father as he was never around. Ev-" Levi said before Levi found tentacles wrapping around his mouth._

 _" **Get to the point.** " Mammon threatened, having enough of the extra information._

 _"W-Well nothing is known or to be known." Levi summed up quickly, stuttering over the pressure to his throat as it suddenly released. Mammon stared at the house from afar. A simple blue house with a ramp to the end.  
_

 _"Take the guy without alerting the others, if they notice, kill them." Mammon said simply as the memory faded away._

* * *

Mukuro laughed as the memory had played out before him. "Wow aren't they going to be pissed at you. You really dug your grave. Then again, you're facing me willing so I wonder how far you already walked that path." Mukuro laughed again. "I might as well give them a little present." He said, a gift box appearing before vanishing.

"What did you do?" Mammon asked with a deep growl, the mist having a darker cloud-set creeping in like a miasma.

"You'll see." Mukuro grinned as the scene changed once more.

* * *

The present box suddenly appeared between them as its appearance caused Arthur to trip, dodging Richard's next attack and tripping him down as well with his feet's presence. Mist seemed to surround the present as Arthur approached it as he knocked it around, testing to see if it was a trap or not. He saw a note.

 _"To Arthur  
Fron Mukuro._

 _Open the damn box, slash your brother with it and he'll turn back to normal."_

 _Straight to the point like always huh Mukuro.._ Arthur rolled his eyes as he opened the box. Seeing the contents he promptly freaked. A scythe, A REAPER'S SCYTHE MIND YOU! He wasn't going to slash his brother with that!

His mind freaking out over the info, he almost didn't notice the punch heading for him, but the mist had somehow pointed out to him as he swung the scythe in fear as his eyes closed. Several moments trapped in his fear he slowly opened them, seeing not a single entry wound on his brother, who was just standing there, and the scythe gone. It took him longer than he'll every admit to work up the courage to ask one word.

"R-Richard?" He asked slowly, horribly unsure.

"..." Silence met his answer as his hopes came rocketing down. "A-Arthur?" Then promptly rose back up.

"RICHARD!" Arthur screamed in glee.

Before promptly punching his brother in the face to the ground.

"YOU FUCKEN RETARD! YOU GOT YOURSELF MIND-CONTROLLED AGAIN!? COME ON MAN! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Arthur grinned as he scolded his brother, mostly just happy to see him okay.

His brother smiled as he looked at Arthur. "Like you're anything to talk about! You do the same thing!" Richard rebutted, the two grinning as Arthur helped Richard up.

"Cmon, we got to get to the center of the school asap! To end this thing we need to put this ring in this container thing near the center of the school. Okay?" Arthur said as he started heading out before looking back at the unmoving Richard. "Richard? Come on!" He looked at him as Richard focused on something behind Arthur and quickly moved to push Arthur out of the way.

Knocked to the ground, Arthur watched in horror as the knife went through his brother's stomach, narrowly missing his vitals.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Bel's voice sounded as he started laughing.

Not expecting the laughter accompanying it. Arthur laughed in pure insanity as he watched his brother fall. Tears running down his face he got up, walking on over.

"Richard!?" He yelled, before checking his throat and hearing the breathing along with the rise and fall of his chest he laid him flat on his back to get more air, than turned towards Bel with a bloodthirsty grin.

 _ **"I'll give you the punishment you deserve."**_ A vicious voice came out of his mouth as he snapped his fingers, before the screams of Bel filled the air.

* * *

"Damn it! Where did he go? Could it be the Cafeteria!?" Gokudera started running towards the screams, unsure what to make out of it as he arrived at the scene, Arthur and Richard were long gone from the Cafeteria, but Bel.

Bel laid on the ground, body parts and blood splattered everywhere you could imagine and then some. It looked like he was caught by surprise and then promptly died in fear. The Cervello said nothing as they arrived to the scene just behind Gokudera, before looking for Richard. Gokudera looked towards the school, unsure of what horrors were waiting for him. His feet splat as he walked through the thick and recent ocean of blood that Arthur left behind, before following the only set of footprints that were bathed in blood. Arthur's.

* * *

Arthur had a light smile on his face, having stopped in the bathroom to clean his outfit and face. "God blood really does stain a bit. Hibari would be pissed. Okay, now there should be some toilet paper here...somewhere...Ahha!" Arthur said as he found it, turning back to Richard, who was on the ground against the wall of the bathroom, who groaned a bit as Arthur checked the wound.

"Okay, I don't know anything about first aid other than "Apply pressure on the point of contact and don't let go." So I'm sorry that this is all I can do for yah..." Arthur said, having wrapped the toilet paper around his hand, seeing that the wound was towards the center of the stomach, making the homemade bandage not an option, he pressed down firmly, hoping to stop the blood flow as Richard's blood filled the stack of toilet paper.

The Cervello appeared in the mirror.

"Finally! Now he needs medical help! NOW!" Arthur sighed in relief, and while the Cervello flinched almost unnoticeably, They stood still. "Why aren't you moving!? He needs help NOW!" Arthur said, staring at the two Cervello from the mirror as he kept pressing the bandage down, not wanting to hurt his brother.

"We cannot interfere until the match is over." The Cervello on the left explained as the room seemed to feel colder. Arthur stood up, eyes closed as he looked towards the Cervello and opened his eyes. The flinch much more noticeable then before. Arthur didn't care if they feared him, he stood for his friends and family and no one else. These were roadblocks in his mind.

"You will help him. Now. Or so help me this match will be THE LAST of your damn issues!" Arthur yelled at the two, demanding them help his dying brother.

The Cervello stood still as chuckles sounded out, Arthur chuckled as the lights flickered off.

"Of course you would just stand there. He put you up to this, didn't he." Arthur laughed hollow on the inside as the Cervello tried to stay calm.

They tried to anyways, as crimson blue eyes flashed in the darkness.

"I warned you." Arthur said before the two ran out, Arthur and Richard heading a different direction, Arthur having found a rolling chair to put his brother in, him being too heavy to lift and Richard being too weak to try walking.

A kufufu swam through the air as Mukuro appeared.

"Liked my present?" Mukuro asked with a smug smile, but a strained one as well.

"Thank you for it, but, we have more pressing issues. I need help getting my brother to the medical help he needs." Arthur explained as Mukuro sighed, pointing towards the right.

"Go, turn left as you hit the gate and take a right out." Mukuro instructed as Arthur nodded, nearly falling with a grunt and gritted teeth from one of Richard's more painful attacks, having hit his left leg. Mukuro facepalmed as he helped Arthur out.

"You owe me." Mukuro said as Arthur smirked.

"There's no favors between friends." He grinned when Mukuro glared at him. The two headed towards the main area, unaware that that was the true location of the container to put the rings in, and that they were the last ones needed, other than the sky ring itself.

The two kept walking, everyone stopping to stare at them as Xanxus tried rushing them before Arthur quickly glared at him, Xanxus having seemingly froze in midair as Arthur walked around the wheelchair.

"You will not come any closer to my brother." Arthur's voice was deathly calm and quiet, not betraying his anger or raging hatred to the man, "I will not allow you to lay another hand on my brother. You better leave him the fuck alone, get the fuck back to your hiding place and do not bother EVER messing with us again, I swear if I see you trying again, I will end you with my own two hands. And I will not be quick." Arthur growled as Xanxus laughed in his face.

"Really? That's the best threat you ca-" Xanxus laughed before a punch came and him in the gut, knocking him back towards the gate a few feet back. Arthur's eyes burned crimson blue.

"Do not tempt me. I am NOT in the mood right now. HEY REBORN!" Arthur yelled at Reborn, who looked at him. "MY BROTHER IS DYING! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He continued as Reborn subtly pointed to the container, having been too far away to have been heard by Arthur, Arthur facepalmed as he put his ring in, Mukuro having put his in as Tsuna grabbed the sky ring.

"The winner of this match is Tsunayoshi Sawada and his group!" the two Cervello said, inching away from Arthur, "That concludes tonight's events. Dismissed." The two said before promptly disappearing. Reborn came to Arthur a moment later and looked at him, before sighing in regret.

"Welcome to our side of the world." He told him silently.

Arthur didn't have a reply to it as he watched his brother, worried he wouldn't make it. Reborn started using his flames to try to heal him.

And the group just stood there as the thick silence laid over them, Mukuro having disappeared and Hibari also disappeared.

All they could do now is wait.

All they could do was head on home.

They quietly got up and started heading home.

* * *

 _ **A/N AND THE RING BATTLES ARE OVER! WOOP! WE GOT THROUGH AN ARC AND DIDN'T CANCEL A STORY! BLOODY MIRACLES PEOPLE! But in all seriousness, that ending, I don't even know where it came from, but it came and boooooyyy did it come.**_

 _ **The first murder is said to be the hardest, however, it's more the first murder you don't immediately assign a excuse to is the hardest to deal with, for you have no protection from the fact that you just ended a human's life.**_

 _ **So, Arthur is going to have some...issues, over the next few chapters or longer about it, and so is Gokudera. Reborn is regretful that Arthur had to join, but nothing could have changed it from happening, while Richard was unconscious through the event. Tsuna knows something is up cause of Hyper intuition but Reborn and Arthur refuse to tell him what happened. oh and btw.**_

 _ **Mammon will return.**_

 _ **Mammon always returns.**_

 _ ***Cue evil laughter and lighting in the background***_

 _ **Next is a bit of a break from super angsty chapters for some light hearted Vongola birthday madness! As light-hearted as mafia can be anyways!**_

 _ **TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **-Arthur/Char**_


	10. Chapter 10 Birthday Panic!

_**A/N As you saw, Chapter 9 will(by this time of writing) come out exactly a week(to the day) from chapter 8, I started writing this on the 3rd so that I can be SOMEWHAT consistent with updates, YAY!  
But bad news. I'm going to be on a fieldtrip from June 8th to 9th, so I won't be able to work on stories those 2 days. So this consistent schedule may not be consistent for long. I'll try my best to keep it to a one week schedule, but who knows. If I finish chapter 10, which is another comedy chapter, but does start into the Future Arc at the end of which(I have been planning I swear, somewhat anyways.) **_

_**Wish me luck guys! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 _And the group just stood there as the thick silence laid over them, Mukuro having disappeared and Hibari also disappeared._

 _All they could do now is wait._

 _All they could do was head on home._

 _They quietly got up and started heading home._

* * *

It took a while to get back into the main stream of things, but after a while. Arthur grinned as they all started walking to the Sawada home together, Mukuro and Kyoya still nowhere to be seen, but Chrome following them, hinting that Mukuro was still watching. Tsuna, Ryohei, Reborn, Takashi, Richard, and Gokudera following him home, not including the already aforementioned Chrome.

"Night Sawada!" Ryohei called out as we turned the corner.

"Night onii-san!" Tsuna called back as we kept going.

"Night Tsuna!" Takashi laughed out when we past the restaurant.

"Night Takashi!" Tsuna called back as the remaining group members of Richard, Reborn, Tsuna, Arthur and Gokudera entered the house.

"Hey. I haven't been looking at the date, what's tomorrow?" Arthur asked, rubbing his eyes and holding back a yawn.

"It's about to be February." Tsuna told him as Arthur's eyes widened and immediately became determined.

Richard sighed in understanding. "No." He said simply as Arthur looked in despair.

"HELL NO RICHARD! I WILL CELEBRATE IT! YOU HAVEN'T CELEBRATED IN FOUR YEARS!" Arthur yelled at him before Reborn smacked Arthur with his feet. "Ow. But my point still stands!" He continued.

Reborn looked at Richard. "When is your birthday?" He asked, already knowing the date.

Richard sighed, "February 20th." He told them as Tsuna's eyes also became determined. Reborn's had a glint in it that spelled bad news for Tsuna, Arthur and Richard.

"Then on February 20th, we'll have a Vongola-styled party, seeing as you are in the Vongola with Arthur." Reborn smirked.

The 3 went to sleep in fear that night.

* * *

February 20th came faster than wished for as everyone was gathered in the main living room of the Sawada household. Presents already been lined up under the tree for there was little else to hide them from Richard. Richard was especially forbidden to open them early by the combined terror of Reborn, Arthur and Tsuna, all of which having put their presents, PRESENTS, under the tree. Each with 4 different ones, for each year Richard missed. Arthur's eyes kept a evil glint every time he looked at the tree and Richard near it. Tsuna had a stern no face when that happened and Reborn always wore a smirk that promised pain if he even went close to touching it. Richard shivered as the 3 looked at him with their forms of smirks.

"It was legitimately terrifying seeing Tsuna with a smirk" Richard would later admit to, "Arthur I could stand, he loves his pranks and annoys me pretty often, so I'm used to it. Reborn is just Reborn. But Tsuna is supposed to be the innocent one!" He continued as Arthur smiled.

"Silly brother, Reborn is Tsuna's tutor." Arthur grinned when Richard blanked.

But that is getting off track. The point was that everyone was gathered into the Sawada household. Even Hibari and Mukuro, who was currently taking over Chrome, much to Arthur's displeasure. ("I had too much experience with possessions. They never end well..") as Reborn sat on books stacked on a table in the center of the room.

"You have 30 minutes to gather a birthday gift for Richard." Reborn told everyone. "You must gather 4 within the time limit. For each birthday that Richard missed. The presents under the tree do not count and are special exceptions." Reborn told Tsuna and Arthur, who grinned in response. Ryohei looked confused.

"Who's Richard?" Ryohei asked.

"My brother. Who's standing right here." Arthur answered, pointing at Richard, who waved.

"EXTREME! LET'S DO THIS!" Ryohei shouted as the timer started.

Richard was immediately lead to the chair next to the table as everyone but Nana went out to buy Richard something. The hunt was on!

* * *

Tsuna and Arthur were both buying gifts together and decided to team up in the special talent show they were showing to Richard. It turned out that Tsuna was great at singing and had the money to help Arthur learn Acoustic Guitar. He also gave help to Arthur's singing and decided on an English duet song that Arthur written. They were currently looking for bands that Arthur figured Richard enjoyed. Arthur pointed out the World of Warcraft expansion that came out and set 50 dollars of his to the side with a wink to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and set 50 of his and added it to the pile. They decided to get these items.

World of Warcraft expansion  
100 dollars to be used however pleased  
40 dollars on Overwatch lootboxes.  
music from Richard's bands. Sadly not signed copies, all of which were saved to a mp3 player that they also gave him. about 5 different albums worth were on there and in cds.

Total cost: $300ish dollars.

Arthur blinked at the price, but grinned when he thought about the presents under the tree. God was Richard in for a surprise.

Time taken: 20 minutes with 5 minutes walking back from the store with everything in a plastic bag or on a credit card.

Success.

* * *

Hibari didn't know too much over the Carnivore's brother. He had watched him over the last few weeks and saw him looking at dogs with a look of longing, having had dogs throughout his childhood, but wasn't sure. He saw Arthur over the past few weeks as well and decided to ask him, much to his pride.

"Carnivore, what does your brother like?" Hibari asked, noting the obvious flinch and pain that past over Arthur's eyes as tears started falling down.

"Don't call me Carnivore...please." Arthur asked, memories assaulting him as he tried to reassure himself they didn't hate him or anything.

"You did it to protect your friends, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Hibari, Kyoya reassured Arthur as Arthur looked up to him.

"Y-You don't hate me for what I did?" Arthur asked in shock as Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Don't assume stupid things Omnivore." Kyoya changing the title didn't run past Arthur as he grinned.

"Okay, well Richard is a big fan of video games, just like me. He goes for PC Gaming a lot, so maybe check out steam games. Not sure which kinds he likes the most but I know he likes Dark Souls. Other than that, you're on your own." Arthur explained as Kyoya nodded.

"Hn, thank you." Kyoya told him as Arthur smiled.

"No, Thank you." Arthur told him as Kyoya let out another Hn.

After that he had been looking at steam for recent games like Dark Souls, he had a good 10 in his lines and had circled back to Richard after everyone left.

Richard looked at him as Kyoya walked up and indicated for Richard to follow as he lead them to Richard's room, having already put a laptop in the room.

"Login. My gift is completely online and your choice from the selection." Kyoya told him, having gotten out his own laptop and logging in to steam.

Richard logged in, noting that he had friended a Namimori among others during the years since he had the account. He didn't bother asking. He looked to the side to see a laptop screen with a selection of ten games and found 6 that met his eyes. He pointed them out as he found that they were immediately sent as gifts to him.

"How did you?" Richard asked as Kyoya smirked.

"I have my ways. That's your gift for taking care of the Omnivores." Kyoya told him and left.

Richard was left dumbfounded as he was struggling to understand before smiling lightly with a sigh.

Items given:

2 20 dollars games

1 5 dollars game

3 30+ dollars games

Time taken:

5 minutes

Total Cost:

~165 dollars.

Success.

* * *

Ryohei was currently running around the store looking for a gift as he ran into Arthur and Tsuna, them having been in the middle of looking for their gifts for Richard, needing to find a World of Warcraft expansion and cards to go for it. Ryohei spotted them and immediately ran over to them.

"HEY TSUNA!" He yelled as Arthur had his fingers in his ears. Tsuna sweat-dropped at the speed of it.

"O-Onii-san, please lower your voice, we're in a store and Arthur isn't really into loud noises." Tsuna explained as Ryohei nodded, bringing his volume down a notch as Arthur hesitatingly removed his fingers from his ears.

"Hey, Arthur. You know your brother right." Ryohei said as Arthur just stared with an _Well DUH_ face. "What would he like?" Ryohei continued as Arthur brought them to the game section of the store, had him stare at the selection of pc and ps4 games.

"Try getting him some of these." Arthur suggested, not really knowing if Richard would like them or not. Who knew, he may have been wanting to test them out. He remembered something, "OH I KNOW!" Arthur shouted in his new-found knowledge. "He's been gone for a couple of years so he doesn't have a ps4 anymore, maybe get him the PS4 pro or something!" Arthur suggested with a smile.

"EXTREME! THANK YOU LITTLE BRO!" Ryohei shouted, high-fiving Arthur.

The blood coming out of Arthur's ears bothered Tsuna on the other hand.

Items given:

Ps4 Pro

tons("It's a total of 3.6 metric tons" "You're fucken kidding me right?" "Does it look like I'm joking?" "No and that makes it worse.") of Ps4 and PC games ("DID YOU BUY THE ENTIRE SECTION!?" "YES TO THE EXTREME!" "MY GOD RYOHEI!")

time taken

10 to buy, 15 to walk home

Cost:

WAY TOO MUCH.

Success!?

* * *

Takashi had immediately went home to his dad when the timer began, to get sushi ready for Richard to try out. Arthur had told him that Richard seemed to really like Sushi, even if he didn't have the palate for sushi, much to Takashi's dismay. Who didn't like sushi!? ("I don't." "You haven't tried mine yet." "It's just that my taste-buds are picky as fuck, some foods I like, most I just hate. Most likely the harmony in them, it's odd when I can pick out the ingredients that just clash in a meal, but I can't cook for crap." "Try mine then." "Do I have to?" "Yes." "Fine, later.") Well he knew Richard didn't so he had better start working.

"Dad!" He called out when he got home. His dad had walked downstairs and towards him as he grinned. "It's my friend's birthday today, and I was wondering if I could make sushi for him with you at the talent show and as the 4 presents. His dad returned his grin and they got the materials and tools needed before heading towards the household.

Items given:

Sushi, lots and lots of sushi.  
Made directly in front of him. ("You sure you're not too close!?" "We're sure Arthur, he won't be hurt." "O-Okay then.")

time taken:

5 minutes to get set up and back over, but 10 minutes to make the sushi in front of him.

Cost:

Nothing, they made it themselves and they didn't make Richard or anyone pay for it.

Success

* * *

Gokudera was looking around unsure, he still wasn't sure if the murder of Bel was anyone's fault or not, but no one else knew about it from him. Possibly Reborn? Most likely, but who knew. He didn't even know Arthur or his brother enough to pick out a gift. He looked up, seeing Arthur and Tsuna talking, plastic bags in hand as they were heading back. Shit, how long did he take!? It was almost time, just 9 minutes left! He panicked as he looked at a store. It took him a bit, but he eventually got 4 items together. Hopefully he liked it.

Items given. ("Umm...What are those?" "They're...beers." "You are so lucky we are over legal age and HOW THE HELL WERE YOU ABLE TO BUY THEM!?" "I just used my dynamite." "Goddamn it Gokudera.")

4 different types of beer. ("Not bad." Richard said as he tasted them, "Could be better, but not bad.")

time taken:

21 minutes of moping and 4 of actually buying with 4 taken to get to the house.

Success?

* * *

Mukuro and Chrome were currently looking around for something to give Arthur's brother. They owed their lives to him in a way, and Arthur still owed Mukuro a debt when he saved Richard's life. However Arthur was one that when they met him...

 _"Stop pretending." He had told the two. "You're not just doing this for revenge anymore, stop trying to lie to yourselves."_

 _"And who are you to tell us that Hypocrite?" Mukuro asked as Arthur grinned and looked at them._

 _" **Just another one like you.** " Was his only reply as Mukuro felt a shiver go down his spine from that grin. "Your past sucked. But I think that knowing your future and being unable to stop it is worse." Came the cryptic answer from Arthur, leaving Chrome confused._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Chrome asked as Arthur's grin became more fragile and fake._

 _"Knowing where everyone died, where everyone will die and having to never tell anyone about it to not screw time over. Isn't that worse than a past that already happened and was done with? A past you never repeat. A future you always repeat." Arthur answered them. "If you need any help finding gifts for Richard's birthday party, let me know, but don't ask me about this anymore, please." Arthur asked of them._

 _"We never did ask...but okay..." Chrome said as Arthur was walking away._

 _"I know." Came the reply before Arthur walked away completely._

It still bothered the two of them, the way he said that, like it was necessary to say. For him to trust them enough, they had to pay him and his brother back. But with what. They saw Arthur and Tsuna heading towards the store with a grin, seemingly knowing what to get him, which was most likely the case, and walked over to them.

"Hey Chrome, you having luck getting Richard anything?" Arthur asked with a light smile, but looked over to Mukuro knowingly, even if he was but a specter at the moment. Neither said a word as the smile became bigger.

"No, not really." Chrome admitted as Arthur nodded lightly.

"Hmm, if I had to recommend something..." Arthur whispered to the two of them, unheard by Tsuna, who looked confused. "Tell Reborn that it counts as 4, for we miss them that much and I'm sure Richard would agree when he sees them. I...I can't face them anymore." Arthur admitted, but said no more. The two nodded.

Items Given.

1 illusion for 10 minutes.

Illusion of what? Secret.

Time taken

5 minutes.

cost: Nothing.

Success. ("That's only one item. That's a failure." "No...Not with this illusion.")

* * *

When the 30 minutes were up and everyone gathered in the house, Gokudera barely beating the timer at the last 10 seconds, panting heavily, Reborn motioned to Richard.

"Okay, so we have this chart to show the scores of all of our gifts." Reborn said, also having gotten 4 gifts for Richard in less than a minute. Richard didn't even noticed he left to get them, and only noticed the 4 gifts on the table from him. Reborn had disappeared when Hibari came, but with a knowing smirk. "Seeing as Hibari has already given Richard his gift, rate the gift on a scale of 0 to 100." Reborn told him as Richard thought about it.

"I'll give it a 87." Richard said with a smile.

"Hn." Hibari said with a smirk.

"Next?" Reborn said, when Arthur and Tsuna moved up with grins on their faces.

"Are we doing the talent show again? As we had a performance for it." Arthur asked as Richard blinked. Reborn nodded. "Then here's your gift!" Arthur gave Richard the paper bags and told him the items they gave. "It took awhile to find the different cards for everything, but here you go!" Arthur grinned as Tsuna also added a Charmeleon sticker for the two of them, Arthur accepted it with a smirk as Richard rolled his eyes. Arthur put his on his left shoulder. _Just like before huh? It's almost time..._ While Richard had put his on his right shoulder. They sat back down as Richard thought about a score, before smirking.

"86." He grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Har har har." Arthur mockingly laughed before actually laughing from the absurdity of the score.

Richard shrugged with a smile.

This kept going, with Takashi making sushi for them, to which he got a 90 for how good they were, Gokudera got a 67 with a lot of weird looks at him. Ryohei got a 95 and a look of dumbstruck from almost everyone, only Reborn didn't, even if he hid his eyes with his hat and they could hear the beginning chuckles of amazement from him. They ignored it for their own sanity.

Then it was Mukuro and Chrome's turn. They walked forward and beckoned for both Arthur and Richard. To which Arthur gulped, Richard looked confused.

"Ten minutes." Mukuro said with a smile as the scene shifted. They were standing in front of their old house as they walked inside.

Arthur quickly took the sight of Richard on his bed in the living room and smiled, tears forming as he went towards his Grandma's room.

"Hey Grandma, it's been ages. Sorry I couldn't save you...or be there for your funeral..." Arthur said, kneeling by his Grandma's bed with tears running down his face. He got up after a while and went towards the kitchen to see his mom cooking. Both Richard and he walked over. "Hey mom...we're home." They both smiled before hugging her. Noticing they went right through her in sadness.

"It's just an illusion...but...at the same time..." Richard said through tears as the scene faded, both of them on their knees in tears.

Everyone else but Reborn, Mukuro, and Chrome were confused, having not seen the scene by Arthur's insistence, but knew not to interrupt.

"100." Was Richard's only words through the tears.

After they stopped crying, with Arthur taking a few minutes longer. They gathered back in the living room.

"Now, my gifts." Reborn smirked as he handed four present boxes, much to Richard's confusion. "It's a puzzle. One of these boxes contain the four presents, but if you open the wrong box, they all explode, there is one difference between the boxes and only one person can help you with it. The difference is anywhere on the two boxes and can be the smallest of details. Choose your helper." Reborn explained as Richard looked around, seeing Arthur and Tsuna deep in thought, but Tsuna being confused. He looked at Arthur, but smirked. "Not including me." Reborn said as Richard's smirk went away. Reborn smirked instead.

"Then I'll pick Arthur." Richard said as Arthur was still thinking, Tsuna tapped his shoulder and he blinked, looking around. "Yes you. Get over here." Richard rolled his eyes. He explained what Reborn said as Arthur nodded.

"Do you have a weight measure in this house?" Arthur asked as a digital mass checker was given to him, he measured each one and found two had different weights, each being different from each other, so he put those to the side, then got a ruler and measured in centimeters each box and wrote it on a piece of paper in front of it. Richard helped with writing it down as the sizes were the same. He nodded.

Richard was noting the patterns on the box, the decorations, but then asked. "So if we find the differences, how would we know which one is the actual right box?"

Reborn smirked, getting a paper out with the right size weight and so on, "If it fits these criteria." Reborn told them as Richard asked to grab it, to which Arthur got a phone out and took a picture, Reborn having taken the paper back immediately, but not fast enough to not give them a perfect picture of it.

Richard cross-checked the two boxes and found that the width of one of the stripes on a box was wrong, so he opened the other box.

He found a bunch of pictures from long ago, some including Arthur but most about him. He smiled.

"80." He smirked as Reborn glinted, promising pain. "It'll be lower if you try to hurt me." He smirked.

The time for the talent show came as Tsuna and Arthur grinned. When everyone looked at them Arthur's grin grew, "We should save the best for last." He said as Reborn smirked.

"So you should be first." He said as Arthur acted hurt mockingly.

"Ow, that hurts so much!" He winked, obviously joking. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"So, who wants to be first?" Reborn asked. Takashi grinned.

"I already went." He told them, "I cooked sushi for him and performed with it." He explained as Richard nodded.

"Same score then, 90." Richard smiled.

"Okay, who wants to be second then?" Reborn smirked.

"I'll go." Gokudera said as he got out several dynamites, much to protests from both Arthur and Tsuna ("DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY BROTHER!" "HAYATO DON'T! YOU'LL BLOW UP THE HOUSE!") And laid them down on the table and sat in the chair. Music seemed to sound as the dynamites lit and delit to Hayato's finger playing, like a piano, the dynamite let out a sound each time, each being different in pitch and length.

After the bomb song was done, the dynamite seemed to fall, but rose back up into the air and surrounded the two in a ring. Arthur's eyes glowed blue as this happened, even Hayato was confused as each of the dynamite fell onto his head one at a time. Arthur's eyes stopped glowing after the last one fell. Reborn noticed, but ignored this, knowing why it had happened. Richard was chuckling at this.

"84." He chuckled out as Gokudera walked away towards Arthur.

"What was that?" He asked. Arthur shrugged.

"What was what? You getting hit by your own dynamite or the piano dynamite you did?" Arthur asked.

"The getting hit by my own dynamite." Gokudera glared at this point. Arthur shrugged again.

"Who knows?" Arthur said with a wink as Gokudera grumbled before walking away.

"So, who's next?" Reborn continued as Hibari stepped up.

"Hn." Hibari said as he motioned to Arthur, who pointed to himself like _"Wait what?"_ "Get over here Omnivore." Kyoya said as Arthur walked forward. Kyoya immediately took out his tonfas as Arthur got out his twin daggers. Kyoya smirked as Arthur grinned. They circled each other, with their weapons hitting the other's weapons. (Think of it like the tonfa and twin dagger paralleled each other as they walked different directions, like dancers do with their hands during certain dances) They took a couple of attacks of each other, but each were blocked at lightning speed as they kept going. Eventually the two shared a headbutt and broke off, Arthur snapping his fingers as his daggers levitated, each snap adding a dagger. A song was heard in the background.

 _"oh la la la la lalalala"_

 _"oh la la la la lalalala"_

 _"oh la la la la lalalala"_

 _"ohhh la la la la lalalala "_

 _"1 2 3 4!"_ The song counted as Arthur released the daggers after him like bullets from pistols, each being blocked effortlessly by Kyoya as Arthur did a little jig, spinning around every now and then as he fired the daggers at Kyoya before the last two fell in order for him to block the tonfas with a ducking slash. Both backed up and bowed. Kyoya smirked and Arthur grinned.

"Wasn't what I was going to perform but okay, that works." Arthur grinned.

"Damn that was awesome." Richard's voice caught their attention, seeing his brother mirror his grin, Arthur's grin widened a bit more. "I'll give that a 95." He said as Kyoya's marker rose up there. Arthur, Tsuna, Chrome and Mukuro the only ones that have yet to go along with Reborn.

"I guess we're next." Mukuro said from inside Chrome, and smirked, motioning to Arthur and Richard again. ("Seriously guys, it's not my birthday! It's his, HIS!" "We know. Don't worry, we'll do the same thing for yours." "Goddamn it why do I bother." "Love you to." "Goddamn it Mukuro.") They looked at him, a bit worried seeing what happened with the last one. "Close your eyes." Mukuro asked, already worrying the two of them as they complied. "Now open them." Mukuro said as they opened their eyes to darkness. Arthur looked and only saw himself and the chair, "Enjoy." Mukuro said as the landscape changed.

* * *

He got up, wondering what the hell Mukuro was up to now and figured that he was put in a subconscious state of mind, who knew with Mukuro. He saw Namimori middle school after walking a path of flowers that drooped when he walked near. He gulped, wondering what the hell was going to happen to him.

The group waited for him inside the gates.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile. But noticed they weren't looking at him, in fact, they were looking behind him. He turned and saw someone he never thought he'll see. "R-Ricky?" He said in shock. His friend had moved to Houston years ago and he could never keep his email in mind or on paper, as if some god made sure of it to keep the timeline in check or something. Ricky had moved and looked towards him with a smile.

The group disappeared along with the landscape.

"What's wrong, you look like you **seen a ghost.** " Ricky grinned.

"Been a long time man, what's been going on?" Arthur asked, surprised that he was here.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you killed." Ricky asked, his form shifting to Bel as he had looked how he did before he died. "Look at me. Why kill me of all people?" Bel asked as Arthur chuckled.

"Cut the crap Mukuro, you know damn well why I killed him." Arthur said.

"Kufufufu, how did you know?" Bel shifted back into Mukuro.

"Ricky would never have said seen a ghost like that, he would have joked with "You look like hell froze over" instead. On top of that, Bel already died and would never have asked anything." Arthur explained, "Now why are you doing this?" Arthur continued.

"Just curious, don't worry, we already been sworn to secrecy, the only ones who don't know are Yamamato, the puppy, Tsunayoshi, Nana, and your brother. Everyone else already knows what happened and swore not to tell them." Mukuro told him as he nodded.

"I'm assuming you also included Ryohei somewhere in there, but then I wonder if he'll remember if you told him." Arthur deadpanned as Mukuro laughed again.

"I did, you just didn't see it." Mukuro winked as the mindscape disappeared and he was returned back to his actual reality. Seeing the group again, Arthur sighed. Richard was smiling in his mindscape, so most likely he saw happy-ish memories or something. He looked at Mukuro, who winked at him. Soon Richard got up.

"That was something." Richard blinked in confusion. "Um, I guess a 90?" Richard said, trying to remember what the fuck happened, but something blocked him from remembering. He shrugged as Arthur looked at Reborn.

Reborn smirked, "I'm the finale act." He told Arthur.

Arthur's eyes took a determined glint, "Nope, I am, I'm his brother." Arthur explained.

"Tsuna!" They yelled, "I'M right!" They both yelled as they butted heads.

"I am!" "No I am!" They bickered.

"5." Richard deadpanned, seeing Reborn's marker move to 5. Reborn glared before turning to Arthur with a glint in his eyes.

"Let's change that." Reborn grinned as Leon turned into a gun and started shooting near Arthur, who instantly went for an Irish jig to dodge them, enjoying the dodging that came like second nature to him before Reborn changed the pattern, having Arthur drop to the ground and head for a low sweep to knock Reborn off his feet before Reborn jumped and landed on Arthur's head.

"10. Don't hurt my brother." Richard glared as the marker moved up to 10 this time.

Arthur grinned at this. "Okay, let's go Tsuna." He said as Arthur grabbed the acoustic guitar from under the tree, behind the 12 presents and sat in a chair next to Tsuna. He started playing a soft but steady beat before he started singing.

 _"Take me away, from the hell called re a l ity..."_

Tsuna's voice joined in.

 _"Take me away to the great Be yond..."_

 _"Show me the ways we live and survive."_

The beat sped up a bit as Arthur started back up, with the two singing together the chorus.

 _"Take me away from my home."_

 _"Show me where I belong."_

 _"Show me myyy place to rest and see."_

 _"Everything they did to me." "Everythingggg they did to me..."_

The beat slowed to a near stop, with only a string being heard every now and then, Arthur's voice barely above a whisper, but heard just as loudly as the rest.

 _"And now we're here."_

 _"In this abyss called fear."_

 _"And what have we gained."_

 _"What have we lost in the end."_

 _"It's all the same."_

 _"We lost, we gained."_

 _"We see to the end."_

 _"Of this feeling."_  
 _"Offffffffffff this feeelinggggg."_

Tsuna took over for the next verse.

 _"So what have we done?"_

 _"So whattt is the answer we seek?"_

 _"So what is our home?"_

 _"And what have we become?"_

 _"So what is our end?"_

 _"For this beginning."_

 _"And forrrr this end."_

The beat sped back up as no words were spoken for about a minute as the guitar sped up and down, showing the emotion behind their words, the struggles we face and would face all told by the beat of a acoustic guitar. The beat stopped before too long. And Arthur continued the next verse without the help of a guitar.

 _"Why are we here?"_

 _"With what we fear?"_

 _"With our sanity breaking down."_

 _"And the sirens gone loud."_

 _"Is this how we live?"_

 _"Or is this how we die?"_

 _"Either way it doesn't matter in the end."_

 _"We're all alone."_

 _"All alone anyways."_

The beat sounded back to the chorus, same as the first.

 _"Take me away from my home."_

 _"Show me where I belong."_

 _"Show me myyy place to rest and see."_

 _"Everything they did to me." "Everythingggg they did to me..."_

 _"So show it here and show it now."_

 _"Show me where I belong."_

 _"Show it here and SHOW it Noowwww."_

 _"For this is what I fear the most."_

 _"Your survival is my dedication."_

 _"Return to my nation."_

 _"My living is to your detrimation."_

 _"So show me my way out."_

 _"My satisfaction, my sanctuaryyyy"_

 _"My sanctuaryyy..."_

The guitar seemed to play on its own by how effortlessly Arthur played it, but the beat soon ended with 3 final strums before the silence.

Richard was the first to clap before the others joined in.

"99." Richard smiled, and Arthur knew why the point was missing. Nothing could top Mukuro's illusion, that was just...damn. "You're getting better Arthur." Richard smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Still got the 12 mystery presents don't we?" Arthur, Tsuna and Reborn had twin smirks and glints in their eyes, terrifying Richard.

"JESUS CHRIST! You guys are terrifying." Richard would later say.

"Good" They would answer him.

But that was then, this was now.

"Okay, the rules of the 12 mystery presents is that they are all outfits. 4 of the boxes contain a single set of your normal outfits that you'll probably love to wear to a concert. The other 8...heh, well..." Arthur started before laughing uncontrollably at the thought of his brother wearing them. "You got to get a full set, but if you run out of boxes, well. WE get to choose your outfit from the 3 choices." He continued, pointing at Tsuna, himself, and Reborn. Both of whom grinned. "Get to choosing!" He laughed as Richard gulped and saw a piece of paper in front of the tree, detailing the outfits and how to tell the boxes apart. He saw the other two outfits and blanked. THAT'S the other two!? He eventually chose a set of 4 boxes, and opened them. Thankfully it was the normal outfit, of which he sighed in relief.

"Aww, we don't get to see him in the insane outfits." Arthur pouted, "Happy birthday Richard." He smirked away from him.

What Arthur DIDN'T expect was a set of 12 boxes being placed in front of him, a glint came from both Tsuna and Richard as he backed away from the boxes.

"U-U-Um, guys!?" Arthur backed up, not wanting to see what monstrous outfits they chose for him. "Guys!?" He asked when no response came.

"Get to choosing!" Tsuna mocked Arthur's previous statement with a smirk as Arthur blanked.

Later Arthur would admit only to Richard, "You're right. Tsuna IS terrifying when he smirks..." He shivered as Richard patted his shoulder in agreement.

Arthur gulped when he looked at the 3 outfits, and blinked.

One of the so called "Insane outfits" was a Charmeleon costume, which showed the types of boxes they were in, he immediately went towards them and got the outfit with a grin.

"Okay then! So when are we heading to the concert?" Arthur said as Reborn shook his head.

"Everyone will be going in outfits that are picked out in here." Reborn said, giving a box to each of the guardians except Arthur, who already got his suit for the event. They looked at their outfits and groaned, yelled EXTREME, laughed, or flat out walked away. "You will be a band on the stage, a newcomer. And the main singer is going to be Tsuna. The main drummer is Richard, the acoustic is Arthur who is also secondary singer, Gokudera will be the main piano with Yamamato as the main clarinet. Ryohei will be the main bass guitar.("Don't worry, I put duck tape in his costume." Reborn told them as they reluctantly nodded.) Mukuro and Chrome will be special effects and Electric guitar. Your job is to entertain the guests by any means necessary." Reborn explained the roles as they nodded. "You got ten minutes." He said before he disappeared. Arthur got into the Charmeleon costume as it seemed to fit perfectly, he grinned, seeing through the suit as the sight seemed clear. A bit too clear, but that was beyond the point.

He really should have remembered what this event led to.

If only he remembered, he could have prevented this from happening.

"Why..." He would say, looking at the deserted area around him. Looking at the area of his past defeats.

 _"Ready to try again?"_ The voice called out once more.

He gulped, and went.

* * *

 _ **E/N**_

 _ **FORESHADOWING! Yes I will show the concert, don't worry! The next chapter will be the concert and the group soaring to the future! Arthur is actually one of the last ones to fall into the future, and Richard is one of the first, oh no! I wonder what will happen!**_

 _ **Also if you noticed my little nod to** "A Second Chance" **than kudos to yah! And the one to guess the song when Arthur was throwing daggers at Kyoya gets a cookie, the second song is all me though, so don't bother looking it up :) As for the Charmeleon outfit, it's also a part of the foreshadowing and Reborn totally did it on purpose for a reason. Him as a Charmeleon would be hell of a lot more recognizable than him as a Vongola set, and the costumes the others got will be explained in the next chapter I swear XD**_

 _ **Until next week!**_

 _ **CIAO!**_

 _ **-Arthur/Char**_


	11. Chapter 11 Kidnapping

_**A/N**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Okay, I had to research a LOT for this chapter, and hopefully I don't offend actual Hindus in this. So I researched a lot about the religion to be able to make the powers that the famigila uses work and fit your religion. Sorry if I missed something!**_

* * *

 _Your job is to entertain the guests by any means necessary." Reborn explained the roles as they nodded._

 _"You got ten minutes." He said before he disappeared._

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath as he stared at the huge crowd gathered in anxious silence. Most of them teenagers. He looked to the others, all of which, including him, were in costume.

Tsuna had a Lion suit on, looking like he was surrounded by flames and was using it to his advantage, but instead of looking fierce, the huge eyes and smile the lion suit had made him look cuddly.

Ryohei had a giant Kangaroo suit on with a shocked look on his face and two pieces of duck tape, disguised to look like scars, over his mouth to make his shouts more manageable.

Takashi had a Shiba dog costume that had a tiny swallow on its shoulders and was currently looking very happy, most likely mirroring Takashi's face.

Mukuro/Chrome had an Owl costume with one red eye and one blue eye in it. It looked creepy, even more so when the Owl's wings spread out over his face to Kufufu. It seemed to fit them, but damn was it creepy.

Gokudera had a giant cat costume on, looking like he was licking his own paw. Pretty hilarious as it seemed to ignore his facial expressions.

Kyoya had a giant hedgehog costume on, with the exit completely taped over and the hedgehog looking pretty sad.

As for Arthur? He had a Charmeleon costume on, one that perfectly matched his size and who's mouth, alongside Tsuna, opened and closed perfectly to his words. The eyes seemed to blink with him and he could see well out of them. It fit perfectly.

"For our next act, we have the rising DYING WILL!" The announcer called their band name as many cheered, Arthur picked up his Acoustic as the others got their instruments as well, he grinned as they got on that stage. Tsuna was nervous, but when he saw Arthur's cocky grin on that Charmeleon costume, he felt at peace. "Let's give it up to their new debut song!" The announcer called out again. Arthur bowed and forced Tsuna to as well.

"Go with me for a minute." Arthur whispered as Tsuna nodded. "Thank you thank you!" Arthur called out when they got up, "This is our new debut single _Take back the World_! So let's get to it!" Arthur called out as he subtly handed over the lyrics to Tsuna, who grabbed it and quickly read it over.

"If you mess up, I'll cover you. That's how this works." Arthur whispered with a wink and a pat on his shoulders, "You got this. Be you, and don't follow the lyrics to a T, put your feelings into the song and you can never mess it up." Arthur grinned as the crowd cheered them on. Tsuna nodded as Arthur got to his seat next to the main mic, a mic right next to him as the others were behind the two.

As the crowd quieted he took a deep breath and strummed a few chords, light and fast, he went through the opening solo. He never thought an Acoustic could make this kind of solo, but it worked and sounded pretty well. He motioned to Tsuna who started the song.

 _"Our time is nigh!"_  
 _"Our time is here!"_  
 _"So let's take it back!"_  
 _"TAKE BACK THE WORLD!"_

Arthur joined in as the electric and bass joined in with his Acoustic. A few notes of suspense sounded from the electric keyboard Gokudera was playing as Arthur grinned, Tsuna nodded.

 _"Let's head back to where we belong."_  
 _"Back to the day it began."_  
 _"Show me everything you done."_  
 _"So show me all you came here for."_

Tsuna joined in for the chorus with all the instruments.

 _"So WAS IT ME OR WAS IT YOU!"_  
 _"TAKE ME BACK TO THE TIME IT BEGAN!"_  
 _"SHOW ME ALL YOUR DEEPEST FEARS!"_  
 _"FOR YOU'RE ABOUT TO ADD ONE MORE!"_  
 _"SO LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!"_  
 _"LET IT RAIN ON YOUR PARADE!"_  
 _"FOR THIS IS THE TIME!"_  
 _"AND YOUR TIME IS NIGH!"_

Arthur said the next lines with the keyboard setting the mood, and the bass guitar being the only one used.

 _"You say you belong here."_  
 _"That this is your home."_  
 _"This is your paradise, your salvation."_  
 _"I say it's your defamation."_  
 _"You took all from me."_  
 _"It lead to your defeat."_

 _"They say that nightmares hide."_  
 _"Deeeeep withinnnnnn."_  
 _"So let me show you."_  
 _"That nightmaressss COMEEEEEEEE TRUEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Back to the chorus.

 _"So WAS IT ME OR WAS IT YOU!"_  
 _"TAKE ME BACK TO THE TIME IT BEGAN!"_  
 _"SHOW ME ALL YOUR DEEPEST FEARS!"_  
 _"FOR YOU'RE ABOUT TO ADD ONE MORE!"_  
 _"SO LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!"_  
 _"LET IT RAIN ON YOUR PARADE!"_  
 _"FOR THIS IS THE TIME!"_  
 _"AND YOUR TIME IS NIGH!"_

Tsuna sang the next part on his own, as Arthur got back to playing his Acoustic.

 _"You say a lot of things."_  
 _"You pretend to know."_  
 _"You say a lot of things."_  
 _"You do not know."_  
 _"So show me now"_  
 _"Why you're here."_  
 _"When everything._  
 _"Takes me back here."_

 _"This is the end."_  
 _"You try to hear."_  
 _"They say that world will disappear."_  
 _"You try your best."_  
 _"To stay content..."_  
 _"Why are you here..."_  
 _"You should be goneeeee."_  
 _"I tried my best."_  
 _"TOOOO SAVEEE YOU!"_

back to the chorus.

 _"So WAS IT ME OR WAS IT YOU!"_  
 _"TAKE ME BACK TO THE TIME IT BEGAN!"_  
 _"SHOW ME ALL YOUR DEEPEST FEARS!"_  
 _"FOR YOU'RE ABOUT TO ADD ONE MORE!"_  
 _"SO LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!"_  
 _"LET IT RAIN ON YOUR PARADE!"_  
 _"FOR THIS IS THE TIME!"_  
 _"AND YOUR TIME IS NIGH!"_

 _"AND NOW WE'RE HERE."_  
 _"BOUT TO DISAPPEAR."_  
 _"SO WELCOME TO THE SHOWWWWWW!"_

 _"So WAS IT ME OR WAS IT YOU!"_  
 _"TAKE ME BACK TO THE TIME IT BEGAN!"_  
 _"SHOW ME ALL YOUR DEEPEST FEARS!"_  
 _"FOR YOU'RE ABOUT TO ADD ONE MORE!"_  
 _"SO LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!"_  
 _"LET IT RAIN ON YOUR PARADE!"_  
 _"FOR THIS IS THE TIME!"_  
 _"AND YOUR TIME IS NIGH!"_

 _"TAKE BACK THE WORLD!"_  
 _"THAT'S WHAT YOU SCREAM!"_  
 _"BUT NO ONE IS HERE TO HEAR!"_  
 _"SO TELL ME WAS IT WORTH IT!?"_  
 _"WHEN YOU CALL FOR HELP!"_

 _"But Nobody Came."  
"Was it worth it all?"  
"When you call for help."  
"But Nobody Came."_

The notes ended soon after that as everyone bowed as best as they could, Arthur having the easiest time with it. They went to leave when something had Arthur turn back, the others still thinking he was following as he turned back to see a little girl having walked up to him.

"Thank you." She said as Arthur smiled, unaware of her touching his arm and a small prick being felt from it.

"You're welcome." Arthur said as he started walking away before soon collapsing in a dead sleep.

"Thank you for being such an easy target." The girl grinned, many older men started lining up around her. "Take him, don't let the others know, we need him to get the other two out." She commanded.

Up above the Balcony, Reborn had Leon turn into a phone. "She took the bait as expected." Reborn told the other end.

"Understood, make sure she doesn't hurt my son. Keep Richard in check as he'll surely fall for the trap without a care in the world. We'll take these fuckers down, but we must not fall for the obvious trap. I'll let Nono know and he'll send the letter over to Tsuna, even if it's just for official means and Tsuna would probably not even look at it." The person on the other end said too calmly, trying too hard to hide his obvious frustration to Reborn. It didn't go unnoticed, but this was not the time to point it out. Reborn ended the call soon after agreeing to the plan.

"Hopefully this time they can't get away." Reborn growled out. "Bloody Hashiya famiglia." He cursed as he jumped towards the others. He parachuted towards the rest of the group, and subtly joined back in on Tsuna's head. He whispered to Tsuna.

"Don't point it out yet, I know you already noticed, but don't worry. He'll be safe." Reborn informed as Tsuna nodded stiffly, more to not knock Reborn off his head.

"Okay." He whispered back.

* * *

Needless to say, when everyone got back to the Sawada Household, Kyoya quickly went to the edge of the living room, while Richard was pacing and roaming around the said room, cursing himself for not noticing. Reborn quickly stopped his pacing with a good kick to the face. When Richard sat down grumbling, Reborn went on the books on the table in the dead center of the room. Everyone's eyes stared at him with different expressions, most of determination, panic, desperation, confusion, indifference, suspicion or a combination of 2 or more of the stated expressions.

"Arthur was kidnapped." Reborn stated as he stared at Richard, who's eyes widened and then narrowed from panic to determination. "By the Hashiya famiglia boss, Hashiya Nirmaata, a descendant from an ever elite Hindu famiglia. While on paper and in most affairs with the world, Hashiya is the boss, the real boss is her mother Hashiya Lena, who runs the main operations as her daughter is developing. Unlike most of the mafia which deals in guns or flames. The Hashiya famiglia is famous for using what they call the 5 paths. Directly taken from the Hindu beliefs of Dharma, Artha, Kama, Karma and Moksha. No one has ever seen Moksha and survived. On top of that, we have known that they have killed many Vongola members for a long time; however, we have no proof or any trace of them ever doing so. They don't want Arthur, but they want you and your dad." Reborn told Richard, who just stared and nodded blankly.

Whereas if Arthur was there, he would have yelled in protest to rescue him, Richard stood still with a nod. He listened and was calculating a plan in his head. Reborn waited patiently, everyone now looking at Richard, having become good friends with Arthur and Richard being his brother meant that he would have the support of the whole of the 10th generation of Vongola. It meant that Arthur was a dangerous figure, but an important one. Richard sighed, snapping the attention onto him once more.

He looked up with calculating eyes. "It would be a trap heading straight in, but...we need information. I need everything we can gather about the Hashiya famiglia's base of operations, the entrances, guards, the head of power, everything. Tsuna, you're the heir to this famiglia, get all the forces you can to help you, Reborn, seeing as you're up with the chief, and our father, can you ask them to let Tsuna get a good portion of the famiglia to help us? You said that this famiglia has been attacking Vongola forces for years now, correct?" Richard set his plan into motion, looking at Reborn for the last question, to which he nodded, "Good, then use that as a leverage point, Arthur is a part of the 10th generation Vongola, and thus he is in the same amount of power as the heir, and just as important to them, or pretty damn important, this is war against the Vongola. Use that and we'll be able to use the forces to distract the famiglia while we go in and rescue my brother. Once that happens, we'll put a tracking device on one of the member's uniforms, that way if they move again, we will know and take them down, we'll lay charges on the place alongside it, and once Arthur is confirmed out, with all others, we'll blow it up. Now, this rescue needs everyone. And I mean everyone, Hibari, we'll need the Disciplinary Committee's knowledge and influence. We'll need all the forces we can get and we'll launch a full scale assault on the enemy. Is this plan alright for you Tsuna? You are the boss and if you do not approve, then this plan will not go through, it is your decision." Richard explained before looking at Tsuna, who nodded with eyes of determination.

"I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, completely support Richard Moebius's plan of action. That official enough for you Reborn?" Tsuna asked as Reborn nodded. Tsuna had changed a lot in the year he spent with Arthur, and even Reborn commended Arthur's efforts to give him a steady backbone and great amounts of knowledge in English alongside the others. Heck, he got Ryohei to learn perfectly good English in the year, all by subtly making him speak more in English than Japanese. He even yells Extreme in English now by Arthur's examples. If that wasn't commendable, he didn't know what was.

Reborn disappeared, calling a phone as Richard got papers out and started listing out the plan for everyone with everyone's part in it.

* * *

"Richard is quite the strategist." Reborn stated as he heard chuckles from the other end.

"Always was the calm thinking type. Would do a lot better as the CEDEF head then that idiota ever could." Dick mentioned and suggested, to which Reborn found himself agreeing. "Would help with keeping him close to his brother, and vice versa. Keep them both safe, you know?" He continued.

"Ultimately Tsuna's choice. But I do see the logic of that. Richard doesn't seem to have any trace of the blue flames now. What do you think caused it?" Reborn asked, unsure of how Richard was able to make the Blue Flame chained sword back then.

"Listen Reborn. Remember when I said only one could have the Blue Flames?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I do recall that." Reborn told him as he heard a sigh from the other side.

"Go over to my house, I need to tell you something...in person." Dick sighed, to which Reborn ended the call, wondering what Dick wanted to tell him.

* * *

Arthur woke up in a dark room. He kept silent as his eyes tried to adjust as a sudden light shone, making him blink a bit. Unsure what it was, he looked around to find that the costume's tail blared to life, completely real flame dancing on the tip, but going nowhere else, and listening completely to his mind's commands of movement.

 _"Took you that long to notice!?"_ Moebius asked, honestly curious of how long Arthur was going to stay in denial.

 _"If you told me I just fused to this costume or something. I swear I will think I'm crazy."_ Arthur deadpanned.

 _"Well, I'm your far distant ancestor, and I'm talking plain as day to you. You and your friends command fire and fight in the mafia for a living, your brother was kidnapped for 4 years straight and managed to use some of my power to use the sword. Does the fact that the costume you're wearing, that fits you so perfectly, that makes you see better than usual, that even listens to your every command, is a second body really classify as crazy?"_ Moebius seemed to roll his eyes as he listed just some of the insane stuff that Arthur had done.

Arthur sighed mentally, _"So...I'm a Pokemon now or something?"_ He asked as Moebius full on laughed.

 _"Nope, but technically yes!"_ He said, leaving Arthur confused, _"It's still a costume, but it's acting as your body for now. It'll amplify your fighting powers until you feel the need to want to get out of it. Then you'll immediately be able to exit it. As of right now, it IS your actual body, why you're able to move it so effortlessly. Seeing as we're the Charmeleon family, it seems like any of us could do this if we wanted. I don't know why, I was just able to do it one day and was like 'Cool!' so hey, don't ask me."_ Moebius grinned as Arthur sighed mentally again.

 _"Goddamn it Namimori. You and your craziness."_ Arthur swore mentally as he tried using the light to where he was, and saw he was wrapped in rope. He was about to burn it when he saw what was below him. Tons and tons of sharp spikes and even more traps surrounded the room as he noticed he was suspended by the very ropes he was about to burn. He pointed his newfound tail upwards, away from the rope, but enough to see the ceiling, and found that it wasn't trapped at all. He thought to himself. _"Does the claws of a Charmeleon cut through rope, but not destroy it?"_ He asked Moebius.

 _"Duh, they act like a real Charmeleon's body parts right now. They left the bottom part of the claws open, so you could cut the rope on you, grab onto the top part and just use the claws to climb across, that or use your twin daggers to go across, even if the second would make a lot more noise."_ Moebius explained.

 _"A real Charmeleon's body parts, god I AM going crazy."_ Arthur said, before cutting the rope and using his new claws to indent into the wall to go across, hoping that the rubble wouldn't set off any alarms or the like. None went off to his thankfulness as he reached towards the door before stopping.

 _"Wait. Moebius...why would they leave me in rope. I use FIRE. and they put regular rope around me. Something is wrong here."_ Arthur was on alert as he looked around for something he was missing before Moebius pointed something out and tried to press it. His hand went through it sadly as Arthur climbed his way over to the switch and pressed it, hoping it wasn't the alarm as the traps disarmed, letting him let go and hit the now regular ground. He noticed that tripwires also disarmed from around the door. _"called it."_ Both of them said at once as Arthur opened the door, not even struggling with his new Charmeleon claws. _"Goddamn it, I already stopped calling it a costume!"_ Arthur's annoyance grew as he found himself liking the new body. ( _"AGHHHHH"_ ) Before he just set it aside in his mind to deal with later.

"Congratulations." A voice called out as Arthur and Moebius looked at each other.

"Run." They said in union as they started running to look for an escape before gates went on each and every one of the doors in the huge cleared out room.

"You made it past the first challenge like we thought you would. You really are his descendant aren't you! I noticed your chat with yourself. Seeing as you work with that body so well, I wonder if you can complete this stage!" A girl's voice called out in glee, different from the little girl Arthur got kidnapped by.

 _"Cmon Tsuna, I need your help here..."_

* * *

Richard had just finished passing out the papers to everyone as Hibari, Mukuro and by extension Chrome, and Tsuna walked up to him.

"What can we do." Hibari asked, making it sound more like a statement than a real question as Mukuro and Tsuna nodded, also asking the same question.

"I need you to help me rescue my brother. We'll be the main entrance group." Richard told them as they looked skeptical at best. "What?" He asked.

"You know we all use flames, but not you?" Tsuna asked as Richard rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, I'll find something." Richard countered, his look firm as he saw their skeptical looks continued staring at him. "Look, like it or not, I'm going with you." He huffed.

"Look, how about you be our main strategist." Tsuna countered instead. "We'll all be wearing earpieces and you'll have access to the Vongola's set of information, and be able to help direct us to where we need to be. I'll give you a professional letter of presence so they can't kick you out or anything and you help us save your brother." He explained as Richard sighed.

"Fine. But you bring him straight to me when you get him back." Richard compromised, to which Tsuna immediately agreed.

"Okay, bring Gokudera here when you see him, he'll help me out with the strategy. Okay? You go find another member for the main assault team." Richard asked as the three left.

"Leave it to us." Tsuna grinned as Richard swore he saw his brother for a second, after blinking to see it was just Tsuna he sighed.

"Okay." Richard said as they left, not unaware of the tears running down his face.

* * *

"You called?" Reborn asked as he walked inside the building.

"Look, what I'm about to say here does not leave this room. Understood?" Dick answered as Reborn nodded, sitting down.

"What?" Reborn growled out when Dick explained the situation and what was to pass. "I'm warning him, like it or not." Reborn glared as Dick shook his head.

"You can't. It already started to happen." Dick sighed as Reborn stomped out of the house. "It's almost time..." He sighed.

* * *

Arthur had to jump and duck over so many knifes, daggers, chains and more that it wasn't even funny. It seemed like the whole room just came alive just to kill him. He gulped at the thought when more knifes came after him as he tried slashing them away, only for the knifes to come back around towards him. Was there a seeking device on his costume? Shit, was most likely in his blind spot. He growled as he didn't have the time to unsuit for lack of a better word. Moebius nodded, confirming that the costume would be destroyed if he took it off now, and he was becoming fond of the damn thing. He dodged some more killer knifes as he looked towards Moebius.

 _"I bet since it's on the physical field with it, you can see it. Anything there?"_ He asked Moebius, who nodded. _"Can you get it with your ghostly presence or something?"_ He asked as Moebius tried, as the knifes stop throwing at him.

They blinked at each other.

"What!? How the heck!?" The voice called out in surprise. "How did you even!? W-Well you passed the challenge I guess..." The voice continued as the door opened nearby, once it closed back up Moebius took off from the thing.

And a thousand knifes seemed to hit the door as indents went in. Arthur quickly took the costume off and crushed the transmitter before putting it back on. He thought he would never put it back on, but he did and felt relief doing it. _"Suits yah, don't you think? You never felt like much of a human after all. It's natural for us to feel natural in this type of body."_ Moebius joked to which Arthur promptly groaned.

"Your next challenge takes a bit more skill then just fucking with the transmitter." The little girl's voice came on confirming one of Arthur's fear, that it was her that drugged him. He gritted his teeth as she continued, "Enter the next room idiota." She told him as he stood still. "I said, GO INTO THE NEXT ROOM YOU IDIOTA!" She continued as he yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. For I'm no idiot. Got it?" Arthur grinned as he said this.

"For the love of- Just got into the next room." She said as he went to the next room.

He found about 200 people in the next room as he sighed.

"Get him." The voice called once more before the door behind him snapped shut as the men and women went after him. Arthur sighed as he flexed his claws.

"Hey, I'll warn you now. You'll be done pretty crispy when I'm done. If you want to leave now, be my guest." He said, ducking under some blades as he sighed.

 _"Seeing as you said it's a normal Charmeleon's body...THIS WILL WORK!"_ "FLAMETHROWER!" He took a deep breath and opened it back up with eyes closed, hoping that the flames were actually coming out like he wanted to believe. He opened his eyes to see that it was, while being infused with his blue flame. He ended the flamethrower soon after and saw everyone's body on the floor burnt to a crisp.

 _"Told you so."_ Moebius sighed.

 _"Wow. That...that's actually...pretty terrifying."_ Arthur thought to himself, unsure on how powerful he really was. He used to be a weak nobody, even if he had memories that never belonged to him, he never thought he'll actually...he was so weak that people so many years younger could beat him up. Seeing him effortlessly kill 200 people. It was unknown to him for so long, that he was pretty powerful now, and was only going to get stronger. He had killed all of those on the ship from anger, and the power given by it, but..this was different. This was just because he had to...he wanted to. He struggled not to think about it, but...Not now. Right now, he has to keep going, get home. Then he'll have a drink and lock himself into a basement or something. Lock himself away from the world and cry, but now, now he had to keep going.

 _"I'm right here by you, I'm here for you."_ Moebius reassured him as he nodded stiffly, heading to the next room.

 _This would be a long day._ They thought to themselves as they kept going.

* * *

"Richard. I need to see you outside, NOW." Reborn said with urgency as Richard walked up to him and followed him outside.

"What is it Reborn? Oh yeah I need to give you my plans so far. Here." Richard said, having taken them outside with him and gave them to Reborn.

"You have the Blue Flame as well." Reborn said simply, a hint of anger in his voice. "However...Since two were not made to use the flame at the same time, for the flame is given by your long dead ancestor...the ancestor of which is in Arthur's body and using his life in order to coexist with him...Every time you use that flame..." Reborn let the implications set in.

"What flame? I never will or had the power to use any flame. End of discussion." Richard said with shaded eyes. Reborn nodded in agreement.

"Just thought you should know." Reborn said as Richard agreed, before he started reading the papers Richard gave him. He was surprised with the thought put into this, Richard must have been pretty desperate to get his brother back to get this amount of information and strategy in this amount of time. Reborn had went into missions with a lot less information and a hell of a lot less planning put into the attack. He looked at Richard. "You want to protect your brother and have a job for life?" Reborn asked as he got an immediate nod. "Consider becoming the head of CEDEF, I'll put in good word for you if you want me to." Reborn said as he got another immediate nod.

"Ask Tsuna first, okay?" Richard asked as he got a nod in response, before both of them went separate ways.

* * *

"Nono, you know that even if you don't send this goddamn letter they'll do it anyways, right?" Dick told him as both the Vongola Nono and Iemitsu sat across from him.

"No! I won't let my little Tuna fish get involved in this!" Iemitsu immediately yelled at Dick as Dick glared at him.

"Our sons hate us. I at least know that I sucked at raising them. You however think he still knows you, that he still loves you!? YOU ABANDONED HIM!" Dick yelled back in anger, having done the same to his two sons.

"I DID IT TO PROTECT HIM!" Iemitsu shouted back.

"GOOD JOB THAT FUCKEN DID HUH!? HE WAS STILL CAUGHT UP IN THIS AND LOOKS AT YOU WITH DISDAIN! YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW!? MY SONS DO THAT EVERY TIME I ENTER THE GODDAMN ROOM!" Dick yelled, as Nono glared at both of them calmly.

"Shut up and sit down you two. This is a serious discussion, now, Dick, what reasons should we sign this?" Nono told them both, to which both immediately complied, grumbling as they did so.

"My son is working on a plan and has sent on over to Reborn the plans, of which he should be arriving..."

"Now." Came the response as everyone snapped their heads to Reborn. Who immediately walked up and jumped into the high elevated chair a bit annoyed, glared at Dick, before passing the papers over to Nono. "This is the plan detailed by Richard Moebius, Dick Moebius's son." Reborn stated as Nono's eyes widened before he looked up at Reborn. "Tsunayoshi Sawada states, 'I Tsunayoshi Sawada, completely support Richard Moebius's plan of action. That official enough for you Reborn?' for the record." Reborn said as Nono signed the paper and gave it over to Iemitsu, who also has to sign it.

"I refuse." He said as all 3 of them glared at him. The silence lasted over 5 minutes of glaring at each other.

"Sign the damn paper." Came the icebreaker from Dick. "We have went in on less secure plans and my kid got this without even looking at the Vongola database." He stated before Reborn coughed pointedly.

"Actually." Reborn stated with some sort of pride. "Your other son and Hibari Kyoya broke through the Vongola database a good 6 months ago at this point with the help of Haru Mirua" He stated as everyone's jaw dropped in some sort of way, from the literal jaw drop from Iemitsu, Dick trying to cough over his jaw drop and sense of pride, and the wide eyes of Nono.

"Who the hell are these kids?" Nono asked.

Reborn smirked, "The tenth generation of Vongola."

A scribbling of pen on paper was heard as the paper was signed by Iemitsu.

* * *

Richard tapped his feet impatiently as he heard footsteps coming and turned around to see Reborn handing over some papers.

"Nono sends his regards." Reborn smirked as Richard grinned.

"TSUNA!" He yelled as Tsuna Hie'ed and ran into the room. "It's a go on your word. We got the whole of Vongola behind us now." Both of them grinned.

"Then let's go save your brother and my friend." Tsuna gave the word as the operation was a go.

Reborn smiled a bit in pride as he saw them leave.

* * *

Arthur was struggling to keep going at this point, the oxygen being suffocated out of him in this room and the fact that he couldn't leave the costume body thing against this guy, who kept him moving and gave him no room for any time to get out of it to not have the flame take any more oxygen out of him. The guy opposite of him had his own personal oxygen tank so he figured he could try snapping it off, but it turned out that it was filled with water that was turned into oxygen, and since this was a Charmeleon's body, it hurt like hell when he knocked one of the snaps off. He was losing this battle, and he knew it. He panted a bit more.

 _"Tsuna...I need your help...please...get here..."_ The oxygen loss making it way harder to think as he kept dodging, but knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long. _"hurry...I don't have much longer! TSUNA! Richard! ANYONE!"_ He shouted in his mind.

* * *

 _"TSUNA! RICHARD! ANYONE!"_ Richard looked around, wondering who said that before a transparent being appeared before him. "He needs your help, now!" The being told him.

"Okay. TSUNA WE GOT TO GO NOW! ARTHUR IS IN DANGER!" Richard yelled with a nod, running out of the room.

Tsuna and the others soon gathered as they all ran off towards the base, luckily based out in the outskirts of Namimori.

 _"We're almost there, hold on Arthur!"_ Richard hoped his prayers reached his brother as they ran towards the base.

* * *

 _ **E/N WOOP WE HAVE STARTED THE FUTURE ARC! Kinda!**_

 _ **"But they aren't in the future yet!" I hear you all saying from the past, (yes I can do that via magic.)Just know that this leads directly into my plans of the Future Arc! Also, characters will start dying! And shit hits the fan in this arc. But then again. This is the future that they COULD lead to.  
I don't think Arthur wants this kind of future.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12 Operation Rescue!

_**A/N LET'S DO THIS THING!**_

 _ **EDIT! I'm currently working on a new book! I have also just finished chapter 14 and after that chapter releases, this story will most likely move to a 2 week basis in order to give me time to write both this and the new book I'm working on! Thanks for being there to help me out and everything, I thank ALL of you! From the viewers to the followers and favoriters and the reviewers! Thank you all for giving me the courage to write a book and this. I thank you all!**_

 _ **Right now the book has 2 complete chapters(Even if I wish to edit them with an actual editor person, but I has no money rips) 1 chapter that I'm DEFINITELY rewriting cause good lord it was bad, even by my standards. And one chapter I'm currently writing on while I may have more from the middle and end pop up while this is going on. It has the beta name of Welcome to the Traveler's Tale, but it's 99% gonna change when this is done  
And I'm gonna self publish it after making multiple edits to it. I'm heading ALL The way with this book! Now for those acute people that know my content  
You might know I absolutely love Pokemon. Let's just say the whole story is to see if I can make a story about Pokemon but not about Pokemon. So many of the "Infected" as they're called, can be traced to Pokemon in some way shape or form. Have fun with that easter egg once it comes out!**_

* * *

Richard and the rest of the group desperately waited for the rest of the Vongola troops to arrive, Richard pacing the grounds with Tsuna. Gokudera kept lighting and unlighting his dynamite like a lighter, Hibari and Mukuro gave a death glare to any and everything around them, Reborn let Tsuna and Richard pace, while disassembling, cleaning and reassembling his gun for the 4th time in the last ten minutes, Leon trying to calm Reborn down with licks to Reborn's face, Ryohei keeping awfully silent, and Haru going through the Vongola's database once again to the point where she got a message of _"CALM THE FUCK DOWN WE'RE COMING!"_ from Xanxus on the main page. Kyoko and the others waited at the Sawada household with baited breath as they prayed that the group would be alright. The first sign of the rest of the Vongola troops had Richard and the others immediately turn their attention to them. Before Richard could blow up on them, Reborn beat him to it.

"His brother could be dying in there, Why did it take you this long!" Reborn barked at them before Richard immediately set them into different groups and launched a full on assault of the place.

* * *

A bang barely caught Arthur's attention as he panted, struggling for breath, being trapped under rocks as his opponent raised his sword once more.

 _"Cmon Arthur, we're almost there, HOLD ON!"_ He immediately raised his daggers to block the incoming strike with a growl. "R-Richard! I WILL LIVE AND I WILL SURVIVE, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Arthur got up with a roar as he forgot about his previous struggle with oxygen, rushing his opponent with the will to protect and the will to live. His dying will flames surged on his tail as he went after the man that continued to go after him, only his eyes lit in fear as Arthur went after him, not noticing how his eyes burned a deep crimson blue along with his tail.

"I will give you the punishment you deserve." Arthur whispered to the man as he went behind him so fast that the man didn't even notice him cutting the rest of the lines of his oxygen tank, releasing the water from the tank as Arthur just as quickly jumped towards the ceiling with his claws indented in the ceiling. He breathed in relief as the oxygen soon kicked in, just now noticing that he had been dying from the lack of oxygen. He was confused of how he had lived so long, when the man had nearly died in the first 10 seconds without oxygen, but didn't question it yet. He had a job to do, and he was going to damn well do it. He had people to live for, and he had people he was prepared to die for. But he had to get out of here to protect them.

Another bang caught his attention as the voice of the little girl failed to come on to tell him to go to the next room. The room started to fill with more water, causing Arthur to be alarmed. _"Shit! If Richard and them come in here, this water could potentially drown them with how much is here! The water would flow so fast...!"_ The thoughts came to mind didn't note that if he had touched them, he would barely be able to survive with the Charmeleon suit, but then. If he had been in the oxygenless room for nearly 4 minutes, what would happen if he took the suit off now? Would he die!? _"Don't panic Arthur! Your brother is almost here!"_ Moebius tried reassuring him before both of them blanked.

Electricity started coursing through the water, as eels swam through the now massive amount of water, covering a good 5 feet high of about a high school cafeteria size room. _"If he opens the door and that comes out...He'll die!"_ Arthur thought as he knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and used Flamethrower once more, hoping to get the eels with it, but none of them looked damaged from it, even if he managed to knock a full foot out of the water level. He felt exhausted, and knew he couldn't keep using flamethrower without losing his grip of his daggers, if his power weakened enough, he'll die.

The man that had nearly died from suffocation stood opposite of the room from him, also having managed to climb his way towards the ceiling as he seemed to be levitating. He drew his sword as Arthur and Moebius blanked. _"Fuck."_ They thought in union as the man ran towards them.

* * *

With the sounds of fighting directing them towards Arthur, a voice called out for the group. _"R-Richard! I WILL LIVE AND I WILL SURVIVE, I'M RIGHT HERE!"_

"He's in there! We got to help him!" Richard yelled towards the rest of the group, nearly running into the building when the others stopped him.

"We got this Richard, we swear. We need you watching here." Tsuna reassured him as Richard punched a wall in frustration.

"DAMN IT." He yelled in the same frustration.

 _"Richard! Arthur's in danger! The room he's in is filling with water and eels went into it! If you guys open the door, you'll surely die!"_ The being appeared again as Richard ran towards the main base they had, along with the main microphone to the group's ear coms. "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR ARTHUR'S IN! IT'S A TRAP!" He yelled in the microphone as only static met his yell. "FUCK!" He yelled as he ran into the building, hoping he got there in time.

* * *

Tsuna, Kyoya, Takashi and Mukuro all stood back to back(Like a d-pad, with the backs towards the middle) as the men went after them, they had sent an EMP grenade after them, knocking all of their ear coms out of commission as Richard tried to send a warning over, but they couldn't make out of what.

 _"DON'T OPEN..."_ He had screamed over the coms before they short circuited. The four had to keep careful as the enemy surrounded them. The four nodded and brought out their respective weapons as the area nearby blew up, with Vongola reinforcements heading out with Richard directly them towards different areas as he brought out a sword, not the one he used at the ring battles, but a sword nevertheless.

"RICHARD!" Tsuna yelled as Richard looked at them with gritted teeth.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR TO THE ROOM ARTHUR'S IN, IT'S A DAMN TRAP!" Richard yelled back as one of the Vongola members nearly opened the door, only to be stopped by Kyoya. "Apparently there's a ton of electric water in there and Arthur's trapped in there." Richard told them as he swung his blade with efficiently, even if Arthur would be a little pissed on his lack of form and posture. He was still an amateur, but did have the basics down. The group of 5 and 20 or so Vongola members quickly overran the members as Richard sighed in relief, looking towards the door blocking him and his brother.

"Oh ho ho! Well what do we have here!? It seems the older brother felt responsible and came in by himself! Where's your daddy little boy?" The voice called out as Richard shouted back.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Richard yelled in anger.

"Why not? Your family stole something of ours and we want it back." The voice said casually as the door started to open slowly, all of the members backing up as the water slowly went towards them.

"ARTHUR!" Richard yelled as he heard an answer.

 _"RICHARD YOU IDIOT!"_ The voice sounded muffled from the distance, but it really was him. Richard growled and looked at Tsuna.

"I need you to bust a wall. You got fire, USE IT!" Richard told him as Tsuna nodded, understanding why he was so short-tempered. He took a deep breath and took two dying will pills. His forehead lit on fire as Richard looked at Mukuro, who nodded and immediately made a short wall to block the water, with it rising with the water level. Richard turned to Kyoya and motioned towards Tsuna.

"Hn." Kyoya nodded as he stood by Tsuna as Richard cracked his fists and grabbed his sword, heading to defend the entrance and turned his headset on.

"I'm in the room with Team Rescue, requesting assistance, we have a electrical water trap blocking us from getting Arthur out of here, get here NOW." Richard said as Haru responded.

"I'm sending Reborn and Team 2 on your way, get him back, okay?" Haru said the last part in plea.

"I will." Richard said as Reborn was at his feet not even a minute later, dressed in rubber and housing a vacuum cleaner. Richard motioned to Mukuro.

"Kufufu, you're a natural born leader aren't you Richard?" Mukuro said as Richard shook his head.

"No, I'm a brother." Richard told him as Mukuro laughed some more.

"What about it? Brothers can leave brothers for dead, what makes being a brother so special?" Mukuro asked as Richard chuckled.

"Because you have something to fight for." He said simply as he turned back around, waiting for Team 2 to come. Mukuro made some staircases to the wall, which was about a foot now as Reborn climbed up, before sitting and vacuuming the water up, the door opened wider as the vacuum cleaner started failing to keep up with the speed. Reborn tsked as he turned it up a notch and went after the many eels in the water.

* * *

"GODDAMN IT RICHARD!" Arthur yelled again as he jumped towards another corner of the room again, unable to find the platforms that the man was walking on, hell he couldn't even make out who the man was, he had this huge suit of armor on and by any means he should be dropping to the ground right now, not floating and flying like nothing was wrong. The amount of times Arthur had to jump around to survive was insane as a suit of armor should NOT be this fast, it seemed like when he was jumping over, the suit of armor was already where he was heading towards. However his luck was about to come to an end soon. He had sent his daggers out as the suit of armor cut down on his dagger chain, knocking Arthur's hand off balance and causing him to release it, "Shit!" He said as he tried to head back to the wall he was on before the suit of armor cut that one off to.

"FUCK! RICHARD! HELP!" Arthur yelled as the electric eel ridden water kept coming closer and closer to meeting him. He tried using Flamethrower to stay in the air before the suit of armor hit him with the back of his sword..

He fell into unconsciousness as the water kept getting closer.

* * *

 _"FUCK! RICHARD! HELP!"_ Richard and the rest of the group heard the muffle cry for help as everyone raced to help, Richard included as Kyoya forced him to stay back.

"DON'T STOP ME! HE NEEDS MY HELP!" Richard yelled, struggling to get past him but to no avail as Tsuna and Reborn rushed to help him, Tsuna easily breaking the wall with flame covered fists and Reborn putting on a rubber diving suit and swimming towards him, Kyoya and Richard having no ability to help and the Vongola members on their guard in the tense environment.

"Awww, isn't that so sweet! You actually care about your brother! Never would have guessed that. Now, your two friends are about to realize that he's no longer there." The voice said as Kyoya and Richard turned around to see a huge television set come to life, showing an unconscious Arthur tied to a chair and a little girl waving to the camera before she started to talk about. "Now, you can save him on one condition, if you and your dad come here to this location, I'll give you the map here." She grinned as a panel popped a map out at him, with the location marked. "You have till the end of today, giving you about...7 hours. When that timelimit goes up. Well...This gets injected into him." She grinned, showing a syringe filled with a unknown substance. "Since I know you like proof of what I'm injecting into him. We have a willing participate! Say hi!" She said, one of the Cervello being there in fear, unable to call for help as the little girl injected a small amount of the syringe into her as she started morphing. Her muscles started rapidly expanding as blood spread out of everywhere on her before she blew up completely, leaving little mess or blood however other than in her seat. "Now, your time is ticking!" The screen soon turned off as Reborn and Tsuna came out mere moments later, with Mukuro and Kyoya briefly explaining what happened as Richard punched the wall.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled for what felt like the hundred time in the past week. The group did not object as Richard and the others started filing out of the building. There wasn't anything they could do here.

* * *

"Get here, NOW." Reborn shouted into his phone, not using Leon as he soon crushed the phone in frustration later as Leon quickly licked his face before Reborn started petting it to try and calm down.

Everyone was pacing as Dick showed up, seeing everyone's eyes lock on him in some sort of glare, he chuckled.

"That bad?" He asked as Richard walked up and grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall, much to Haru's surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Richard yelled at him, "MY BROTHER IS TRAPPED IN THERE WITH A MANIC SAYING THAT YOU HAD TAKEN SOMETHING FROM THEM AND THAT JUSTIFIES CAPTURING MY BROTHER. SO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" He continued in pure fury as Dick kept laughing.

"Wow, I didn't know it was this bad. You're a real piece of work you know?" Dick chuckled as Richard clocked him straight in the face. Reborn lowered his hat to prevent himself from chuckling from the mere absurdity of the situation as Dick soon recovered. "All I did was take a book from them. The source of their power. Let me guess, they said that if they didn't get us there, they'll kill Arthur?" Dick said, looking at Richard as he nodded. "Good, it's all going to plan. We'll wait until tomorrow to give it to them." Dick shrugged as everyone's eyes locked on to him.

"They said that we had the rest of today or he dies." Richard explained slowly, wanting it to get hammered into his head, "We give it TODAY, not tomorrow." He said as Dick shook his head.

"Nah, that's being too nice, they would go on their promise anyways, he's the only leverage against me and they know it." Dick shrugged again as a cold silence fell upon everyone before Reborn walked up towards the two of them.

"Richard. Can you repeat your last action?" Reborn asked as Richard punched Dick again right before Reborn followed up with a kick to the face. "Thank you." Reborn said as he stood on his shoulder in anger, "YOU'RE LETTING YOUR CHILD DIE YOU FUCKEN IDIOT!" Reborn yelled at Dick, causing both of them to look at his furious face. His hat no longer covering his eyes as Leon stood on his head with a hiss as Reborn's face seemed to be set in a full on glare at the no-good father. "YOU HAVE TWO SONS THAT ARE TRYING THEIR DAMNEST TO NOT RAGE AT YOU AND YOU'RE LEAVING ONE OF THEM FOR DEAD!? AND YOU WONDER WHY THEY HATE YOU!" Reborn continued, knowing the feeling of from his own son, who he had not seen in years. Sure he never got to even meet his son, and the one who became the mother of poor Samuel told him that Sam was never to meet him on any time. It hurt knowing that he'll never see his flesh or blood, but then he found out on who he married. He knew who he had to protect and he smiled in the memory. But seeing this dirt-bag literally leave his own son to die was unforgivable to him, even as the world's greatest hitman, he knew he wasn't perfect, no one was, and believing that just meant you would start overestimating yourself and get yourself killed. He knew this better than anyone, having gotten people close to him killed in his time of arrogance. He had a heart, even under the many walls it hides behind, and he knew that this would happen sooner or later.

"So? This is the only way to get them, to catch them in the act with video proof, if someone dies in the process, that's just how it is." Dick answered as both Richard and Reborn had shaded eyes.

Then they heard chuckling.

"Wow, they weren't kidding were they." A voice came as Richard looked around, desperate to know it was his voice. "I knew you were an asshole, but you would do that to have me dead? Wow, that's a new low." The voice continued in a bittersweet hollow sounding laughter as he stepped out of the shadows, battered and near death in the costume as he grinned painfully.

"Arthur! IT'S YOU!" Richard yelled, running up to him as Arthur shook his head, signalling to his ears and opening his chest to reveal bombs strapped to himself.

"They knew that the chair wouldn't get your attention and forced me to do this. If you don't give them back the book, we all blow to kingdom come right here and now." Arthur told them as Dick shrugged.

"What's a few causalities in war?" He said, already noticing Arthur's plan as he subtly winked, disguising it as a eyerub. The wires were already cut from Arthur's claws having "accidentally" hit them a couple of times. "I mean, it's not like you'll actually do it." He said as a video came on.

"Oh, I will. And we'll search all over if we have to to find it." The voice called out before continuing. "You have until sundown now, or else Arthur here blows up like the rest of you. He'll be at home with you, but, we'll be watching from within him. We made a few adjustments to the costume, as you'll see..." The voice said as Arthur suddenly dropped to the ground panting, searing pain coursing within him. "Now." She finished as he started coughing out blood and puking from the pain. He tried to stop it but couldn't. "It seems like he can't leave that costume for it's his body...so, we made some adjustments to it that effects the internal organs it has floating around, causing ruptures within. The bombs were never the part that would explode my friends, we knew he would cut them, but his insides exploding from enough ruptures, well that would still blow you to kingdom come don't you say?" She laughed as Arthur started panting, the pain fading as he looked at them in desperate plea, to which Dick just turned away.

"Not my problem. Now is it, I mean, I'm not the one dying, and even if I do, you'll never find it without my help." He said with a smile, not pretending at all to let Arthur die for his own motives. It stabbed painfully at a part of Arthur's heart that he never knew he had.

 _"When did I start caring what he thinks? He's just a cruel heartless father..."_ Arthur thought to himself as Moebius sighed, also in pain.

 _"Yeah, but he's YOUR father."_ Moebius told him, patting his shoulder. _"And seeing as if you get out of that costume, you'll die nearly immediately without some special help and care immediately after it, I'm sure you only have two fates ahead of you. And I doubt they'll let you try the good one..."_ Moebius continued as Arthur sighed, causing attention to be put to him as he looked at them with bittersweet pain, tears of flame running down his eyes.

"Sorry guys, but I think that I end here, If I live, get me to an hospital asap." Arthur told them as they looked in alarm while Arthur stepped out of the costume.

* * *

The next five seconds seemed to happen so slowly.

5

Richard and Reborn started running towards Arthur  
Mukuro's eyes widened as he started teleporting to Arthur  
Kyoya dropped his tonfas and started dashing towards Arthur  
Tsuna using his flames to fly towards Arthur  
Haru seeing what was happening with a gasp before looking at the costume, summoning her Lighting flames

4

Mukuro finished teleporting and put illusionary organs inside Arthur to keep him alive  
Haru surrounded the costume with her flames to contain an explosion, which had started to explode.  
Richard started screaming Arthur's name _"AR"_  
Dick started walking away amidst the chaos of his son's death with a shrug.  
Ryohei started running up to Arthur, soon overtaking Tsuna and Kyoya in terms of placement towards Arthur, but right behind Reborn and Richard.

3

The costume started exploding, causing Haru to recoil slightly from the strength, but keep a firm grip on her flames around the costume.  
Richard and Reborn reached Arthur and Reborn immediately begun work on healing Arthur with his Sun flames.  
Ryohei soon caught up and was immediately put to work helping Reborn with his Sun flames  
Richard continued screaming his brother's name in desperation _"TH"_

2

Tsuna and Kyoya finally arrived as they stared in shock.  
Richard finished screaming Arthur's name _"UR!"  
_ The explosion completely exploded as Haru barely managed to contain it.  
Arthur smiled slightly before he fully fell.

1

Everything started going to hell as the group all tried to keep Arthur alive.  
Moebius came out and started trying to keep Arthur alive himself, much to everyone's shock.  
A young boy with red hair walked over with an ambulance, getting Arthur to safety.  
Arthur fully fell unconscious, much to everyone's panic.

Then it seemed like everything else happened too fast, heading to the hospital with Arthur, desperate to keep him alive, this...Shoichi Irie having brought the ambulance for them and they not caring at the moment. He sighed as they rushed to the hospital, Arthur on life support in the vehicle, on one of those gurneys again. No one forgot the last time Arthur had to go to the ER, right before his brother showed up in his hospital room possessed by someone, most likely Mammon, but who knew what was going to happen this time. Last time he wasn't dying, just unconscious, this time, he was in serious danger as Shamal looked at them like they were crazy when Richard entered the room and glared at him.

"I'm sorry-" Shamal tried to say as Richard and Reborn continued glaring at him, Richard being close to picking him off the ground as he raised his hands in surrender. "Look! This guy should by all means be dead already! And you said he lasted 3 days in there? He should have been dead in seconds but he lived that long? I don't even know what happened! His body is going into complete lockdown already! I don't know how to treat him!" Shamal said in exasperation. Not knowing what was even wrong with Arthur, it seemed like all his injuries just hit him at once, causing him to go into complete shock from the overwhelming pain, and he lived with this for 3 days effortlessly!?

"There is a way to save Arthur." Came Shoichi's voice as everyone turned to him, each with some form of desperation, Richard showing the most of it.

"HOW!?" Richard yelled as Shoichi got a purple bazooka out, one that Tsuna and the normal members of the Vongola famiglia knew well, the 10 year bazooka that Lambo always had out when he got angry.( _ **A/N, Yes I admit that I had completely forgotten Lambo exists, in this AU, Haru is the lighting guardian on the notion that he is too damn young and Haru was confirmed to have lighting flames.)**_ Tsuna gulped as they looked at Shoichi.

"What your brother is suffering from is called _"Dislocated aftereffect"_ in the future, and this will take you there to get the cure for your brother. You don't have much time. Your brother died in that future, so they want me to help you save him. For you did some terrible things when he died." Shoichi said as Richard had shaded eyes, before getting on his knees.

"Please...how do I save him?" Richard pleaded as Reborn had his fedora over his eyes once more.

"Get hit by this." Was the only thing that met his question as purple smoke surrounded all the present Vongola members except Arthur and Shoichi. "Now we just depend on them Moebius." Shoichi sighed as Moebius appeared, his form fading slightly in pain as Arthur was dying.

"How the-" Moebius asked, noticing that Shoichi could see and hear him.

"We all knew you in the future. Now, you guys weren't the only ones sent back to the past to save you guys. I'll have to hit myself with the bazooka as well, but only once I know that you two will live in the future. The future versions of the guardians should be coming..." Shoichi explained as purple smoke filled the room again, "Now." He finished as adult versions of everyone appeared, each with determined eyes.

* * *

 _TYL_

"Ugh..." Richard groaned as he got up from wherever his future self was in. He was standing in a tightly kept room, papers in a neat pile in the right corner of the desk and a lamp on the left-hand side of the same desk. It looked like important business deals, but all written in a language that he couldn't understand. He thought back to something Arthur had told him about the Vongola, which Reborn confirmed.

 _"Um, Richard...?" Arthur had asked him, Reborn kicked him straight in the face for his awkwardness._

 _"Yeah?" Richard asked, wondering what he was gonna ask now._

 _"You do know what the Vongola is, right?" Arthur asked as Richard sighed, understanding what he was so nervous about._

 _"It's an Italian mafia family, right?" Richard asked as he made a so-so expression with his hand._

 _"That's only have of it. You already know about the flames thing, but the CEDEF as Reborn wants you to enter is the Outside Advisors to the main Vongola family, having their own business to deal with. Reborn had already asked Tsuna if he was willing to have you as the CEDEF leader and he readily agreed, stating that he couldn't depend on his father for the slot." Arthur told him as Richard nodded, thinking along with it._

 _"So, why do you ask?" Richard asked him as Arthur sighed._

 _"Because I want you to know that there isn't any turning back for you at this point, I was forced in, you still have a choice." Arthur told him as Richard shook his head._

 _"I already chose, and I chose to watch over you, brothers stick together right?" Richard grinned as Arthur smiled._

 _"Yeah, I guess so." He answered as the memory ended._

Richard thought back to before, seeing as that most likely brought him to the future, in the future this must have been his office for CEDEF. It looked weird to him, seeing the fact that there was nothing else in the room except for the desk with work on it. It looked barren and unnatural, like he wanted to forget something.

 _"Your brother died in that future, so they wanted me to help you save him. For you did some terrible things when he died."_ Shoichi's words started to make more sense, as he figured he would have thrown himself into his work in solitary in order to forget about the horrible death Arthur would have had. Richard gulped, wondering if this future would repeat itself if he failed, he shook his head, he would succeed for he HAD to succeed in his mission.

He looked around as lights blinded him as the door suddenly opened. He covered his eyes as a voice called out.

"Richard! We've been looking for you!" Tsuna's voice rang as the flashlights cut one after another, "We need to go now! Apparently this place isn't safe!" Tsuna told him and grabbed his hand, giving him a direction to head towards as he was still blinded from the massive amount of light that came from those flashlights, "Sorry for accidentally blinding you..." Tsuna said with a nervous laugh as Richard nodded.

"It's fine, I just need you to lead me in the direction for a few seconds. Why the heck is this place so dangerous now?" Richard asked as he heard Tsuna cough.

"Apparently it's in enemy territory now, and your future self was...we'll tell you when we get to base." Tsuna dodged the question at the end as Richard sighed, putting two and two together.

"My future self was working for them, wasn't he?" Richard asked as Tsuna sighed this time.

"Not exactly, but this isn't the time to talk about it." Tsuna answered him as Richard was starting to be able to see again, blinking a bit, he looked at a picture that was to his left.

"Tsuna, why is this the only picture in this hallway?" Richard asked as Tsuna lifted the picture to reveal a button, leading to a secret not so secret escape route that they were talking. Tsuna put his finger over his mouth and pressed the button as Richard rolled his eyes. Tons of other pictures appeared while a door appeared to the left of where the picture was, it now disappeared with the button. Richard chuckled as they stepped into the elevator and slowly went down towards the back exit. They rode down in silence as neither could begin any conversation lest it ended just as fast as it began. As soon as the elevator was about to stop, all the hairs on Richard's back went into alert as he stopped the elevator and motioned to Tsuna.

Richard motioned upwards and Tsuna nodded as they both went up,knowing that there was a trap below as Richard got up and hit the button above the elevator to keep it going down as they hid in one of the smallish vents, barely having space in it for the two of them as an explosion met their attention and nearly hit them both with how close they were. They didn't move for several moments as they heard a voice.

"The targets aren't here, they knew our trap was there and triggered it from above. Most likely they're gone by now." A voice spoke into a headset, just loud enough for Richard and Tsuna to hear, it sounded like mumbling came from another end of it before the voice started chuckling, "So blow up the building? Okay." The man said as explosions sounded from across the building.

"shit!" Richard whispered as Tsuna's forehead lit with HDW form, before grabbing Richard by the waist and punching the wall opposite them and towards the exit. He launched a ball of flame out the exit as he saw many run towards it and flew through the opposite exit. No one seemed to go after them as Richard let out a sigh of relief as they kept flying. Tsuna looked at him with a smirk.

"We're almost there Richard." Tsuna said as Richard looked at him.

"Hey, how did you get past all of those soldiers anyways? You had to get in somehow and I'm willing to bet that Gokudera wouldn't let you in alone." Richard asked as Tsuna sighed.

"I had to go alone, that way we could get you out safely, we had Gokudera and the others other than Reborn infiltrate the enemy forces to make sure the enemy was distracted enough to get you to escape. We're all meeting back at the base, don't worry." Tsuna told him.

"Okay, but I got a question for you. What did Arthur do in the battle against me?" Richard asked as Tsuna smirked.

"He pleaded for you to come back and hit you with a scythe, Mukuro told me later." Richard wasn't convinced.

"Who does Hibari fight with most?" Richard asked, honestly curious, but still wanting to test him.

"Arthur. Done testing if I'm really me yet?" Tsuna rolled his eyes, knowing what Richard was doing.

"One more question. What is my mother's name?" Richard asked.

"Don't know, no one told me." Tsuna said, before sighing, "That all?" He asked as Richard nodded.

"Had to make sure, you never know when the last time I met someone I got kidnapped or my brother soon did." Richard said as Tsuna looked away skittish, he still felt slightly responsible for that.

"Sorry.." Tsuna said to which Richard smirked.

"It's okay, never was your fault, hell I would blame myself over you for it." Richard told him as Tsuna kept heading, the rest of the way being met in silence as he landed, both of them sneaking their way inside, watchful of if enemies were patrolling the area or not. They entered the base as a little kid with a huge afro ran up to him crying.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" The alarms went off as they closed the door, picking up the little kid with them.

A look from Richard quickly had the little afro kid scared of him, just by his look of annoyance with his whining so he turned towards Tsuna and immediately stuck to him.

"TSUNA-NII!" He yelled, leaving Richard confused.

"You have a brother?" Richard asked as the kid stuck to Tsuna's stomach as Tsuna shook his head in no. "He treats you as one?" Richard emended his question, getting a nod this time as realization hit him. "Well let's hope this is where we're supposed to be." Richard shrugged, sneaking off to leave the two alone for a bit.

"Now Lambo, where are the others?" Tsuna asked the little kid with a smile, knowing that Richard was just staying out of sight of them, but still following. Lambo laughed.

"If you give me some Grape Candy I, THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA, will tell you!" Lambo said as Tsuna heard a Tsk.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gokudera's voice yelled as he got from behind a wall.

"YOU SHUT UP OCTOPUS HEAD!" Lambo yelled back as the two began to fight before Tsuna literally picked Lambo up and grabbed Gokudera by the ear.

"What did we say about fighting?" Tsuna said as Gokudera and Lambo began to make up in fear of Tsuna's wrath.

"Sorry..." Gokudera apologized as Lambo also apologized. Tsuna nodding as he looked at Gokudera. "Come out guys, it's just Tsuna and Richard!" Gokudera yelled enough for them to hear him, everyone but Richard appearing before he walked in the room.

"Hey guys, now, you want to explain why the hell my future self was there?" Richard asked, wondering why his future self would do that as a projection screen turned on, leaving everyone confused, even Reborn was on edge for some reason.

"If you are hearing this, that means that everyone except Arthur and Shoichi would be gathered there, it responses to the power of your flames without using them so don't worry about Arthur Richard." The man on the projection told him as he relaxed a bit. "We're most likely in the past by the time of you getting this be-" The man tried to continue before shots went off.

"THEY'RE HERE! DECIMO YOU MUST RUN!" Voices shouted towards the man as he sighed.

"We're trusting you with our future, for you have something we now lack. You have faith. In yourself and each other. Go with your Dying Will and nothing less." The older Tsuna told them.

"DECIMO! RUN!" more and more gunshots went off, sounding like they were getting closer as the projection screen turned off.

Everyone turned to Tsuna, who nodded.

"It looks like we have a mission guys." Tsuna told them as Richard shook his head.

"You mean we have another mission, don't forget my brother." Richard said as Tsuna smirked.

"That's not a mission, that's part of this mission. Save Arthur and the Future." Tsuna smirked as Richard groaned.

"You're spending too much time with my brother." Richard sighed as the group went towards the rooms, but Richard stopped in front of Reborn.

"Now, why weren't you out there helping?" Richard asked as Reborn's fedora covered his eyes.

"I couldn't, apparently the air is now poison to me and only the purified air is safe for me to breathe." Reborn told him as he nodded slightly.

"Forget I asked then, sounds like that must be horrible for you." Richard told him with fists in memory of his own helplessness. Reborn hopped on his shoulder.

"I know, I feel the same way. Trust me." Reborn told him as Richard nodded stiffly, trying to hide his tears. "We'll save him, that's why we're here." Reborn assured him.

"I know. I'm just worried. What happens if we're too late? We're supposed to be these...these heroes of the underworld. Sure me and Arthur are adults and used to this, we just act immature, but what about them? They're bloody TEENAGERS trapped with this fate! WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" Richard blew up in his face as Reborn simply nodded, understanding his anger.

"I do agree with you there. Nono is an idiot for forcing this fate on his grandson. And I am for reinforcing it. I think Dick is even more at fault with Iemitsu as shitty parents, but I'm also a shitty parent as I didn't even get to see my own son. I was forbidden by his mother, and personally, I agree with her. It's too dangerous for me to bring that fate to my child. I may be a horrible parent, but I think about my son's safety. Iemitsu thinks that Tsuna should just be a second one in every shape and form while your dad..." Reborn trailed off as Richard nodded in understanding, the unsaid words weighing heavily on them both.

 _"while your dad would be willing to let his sons die for his own goals."_

"Get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow." Reborn said instead, as Richard nodded, he jumped off and went towards his own bed.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 _ **E/N THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS! I was thinking I should have a certain scene with the future people in this chapter before I just totally scraped it, rather let it build the suspense for awhile before BAM it hits yah, so glad I did that now.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue P2, Future problems

_**A/N Oh boy these chapters seem to write themselves! I can't get enough of writing them to the point where I'm nearly 4 chapters ahead of the current update at the time of writing this AN! And yet I can't get any ideas for PMDFT, I just really don't like how the characters interact, it just feels...Fake. Which I'm sure is the point of the STORY, but it just...yuck in my opinion. I'm not canceling it or trying yet another reboot of it, as I do like where I have it, but don't expect any updates on that for a LONG while. Like, by the end of this story and a couple of weeks long. Seeing as the Future arc DID indeed start officially last chapter, (I did tell you it was different in terms of how I would start it did I not!?) I think I did good, as it flows into the story well.**_

 _ **Now here's some things. Arthur's part takes place at the same time that Richard and co entered the Future. Now it's been awhile since I read and watched the Future arc in KHR, so for convenience sake so that these chapters are still going out a okay, the time difference between when they go into the future and when Arthur heads over is 2 weeks, give or take a few hours. So, here's some times.**_

 _ **Richard and co went to the future at about 4:00pm February 26th, just 6 days after Richard's birthday.**_

 _ **Arthur will come into the Future about 8:00pm March 9th, 2 weeks and 4 hours later.**_

 _ **The time difference is about 1 week and 2 hours, but no double time or anything, it's just set ahead that much so I don't have to calculate stuffs! (I just got out of pre-cal and it's summer, I GET TO BE LAZY XD)**_

 _ **Well enjoy the chapter guys!**_

* * *

Richard woke up with a groan, it's been 2 weeks since they had arrived here, and they barely had any idea of why they were all here, and last night was horrible. He remembered getting lost within the samey walls this place seemed to have everywhere, the bed was stiff and Lambo and the little girl, Ipin he remember she said her name was, had gotten in the generator, nearly dying in the process. It took the combined force of Tsuna, Gokudera, Takashi and Richard in order to get them safe, and he had NOT been kind to the two for being in there. Both agreed with Arthur on one thing.

Richard was terrifying when he didn't have sleep. He looked like a monster and had Lambo calling him "SLEEP MONSTER GO AWAY!" by the end of the hour after he got up and everyone was on high alert near him. He groaned as he looked at everyone with annoyed eyes.

"Please tell me we found a lead on whatever the fuck we're supposed to do here?" He asked, this fat guy answering him.

"Y-Y-Yes W-We do!" Giovanni stuttered under the presence of an annoyed Reborn, Tsuna AND Richard. And let it be clear that Tsuna was the worst when annoyed next to Reborn, as he just had this smile on his face that screamed _Get to the damn point or shut the hell up_. Of course Reborn was proud, so was Arthur, but everyone else on the other hand...not so much. Giovanni turned his way to his little computer as a projection screen loaded up. On it was two different buildings. "It turns out that the Hashiyo famiglia had teamed up with the Millefiore Famiglia to take over the future and overpower you and your younger brother. Your younger brother had died, but...they never found his body." Giovanni told him as Richard nodded, before the alarm went off again. They loaded the screen and saw a note instead of anything else. Richard immediately ran towards it, not sure why, but his heart pounded within himself.

"ARTHUR!" He yelled, unsure, but a feeling guided him as he looked at the note.

 _"Look up!"_ It read as he looked above to see a certain Charmeleon grinning. Richard smiled back.

"Been awhile. It seems like the others stayed back!" He smiled as he jumped from his invisible ledge. "So, what did I miss?" Arthur grinned, his suit having gotten a serious upgrade while he was gone, it looked a hell of a lot more realistic, but kept the cartoonish look of a Charmeleon, it seemed to fit him perfectly as he had no limit to his mobility other than what he had outside of the costume. It was like the costume was him, and that thought had Richard unsure of how to feel about it. Arthur's grin took him off of that line of thought as they ran back inside. Reborn and the others' eyes locked onto him as Arthur grinned sheepishly.

"So, what did I miss guys?" Arthur said as he immediately got hugged by Tsuna.

"Don't do that again! You had us all worried!" Tsuna said as Arthur smiled sadly.

"I had to. It was the only way to get out of there and keep you all alive." Arthur explained as he ignored Tsuna's tears, letting him cry.

"How did you get out of there? When we left you were in a coma dying." Reborn asked as Arthur let go of Tsuna, who quickly wiped his tears and stood tall. Everyone stood watching Arthur as he sighed.

"Well it went a bit like this..."

* * *

 _Moments after Richard went to the future with the others  
_ "We all knew you in the future. Now, you guys weren't the only ones sent back to the past to save you guys. I'll have to hit myself with the bazooka as well, but only once I know that you two will live in the future. The future versions of the guardians should be coming..." Shoichi explained as purple smoke filled the room again, "Now." He finished as adult versions of everyone appeared, each with determined eyes.

"You better be right about this, or I swear to god Shoichi." Richard's voice appeared deeper then before, his eyes glint with promises of suffering as Shoichi nodded. Upon seeing Arthur's form like this, TYL Richard sighed with a light smile. He looked towards the others, all of which had part of the cure in their hands.

"Where's Lambo? We had him have the last piece of the cure." Tsuna asked as Shoichi's eyes widened before a knock of the door alerted them as TYL Lambo came, the last part of the cure in his hands, with Hana right behind him, who saw them standing near the unconscious Arthur on full life support.

"I got it right here." TYL Lambo said as the cure was quickly put into a syringe. All in silent plea as Hana appeared as they injected the cure into Arthur's arm.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled when she saw was happening as Arthur started to open his eyes. "A-Arthur?" She said, not noticing how the TYL guardians and Richard disappeared, but the rest of the team not returning. Shoichi coughed pointedly, catching Hana's attention.

"They were saving your friend. He was dying from a disease only cured in the future, so they came back from there to cure him. However...they don't exist in this universe anymore, and instead a parallel universe where he did die from the disease." Shoichi informed her as she nodded slowly, Arthur's arm landing on hers as he smiled lightly.

He mouthed the words _"I'm okay."_ Before he reached slowly to get the mouth piece off from over him, grunting from the remaining parts of pain as Shoichi went to stop him.

"You're still hurt Arthur. And you damn well know it. We'll go after your brother and them tomorrow, for now, this will help you sleep. We'll save them this time." Shoichi injected another syringe in him as Arthur struggled to stay away, only seeing the mouthed words of _"I promise."_ before he fell into unconsciousness once more.

"How can I help?" Hana asked, noting the absence of Tsuna and the rest of the group. Shoichi looked at her with a smile.

"They'll need you, Kyoko and Ipin there as well. Gather them here tomorrow at noon. I'll explain then." Shoichi said as Hana nodded hesitatingly. "I'm counting on you." He said with a smile as he looked at the unconscious Arthur.

"Is he okay?" Came the question once Hana left that Shoichi was looking for.

"Yes, he is. Now Moebius, we'll need your help in the future and by extension, Arthur's help." Shoichi told him as Moebius nodded.

"Don't worry, I know. This time, Arthur won't die before his time. Did you get the full suits ready?" Moebius asked as Shoichi grinned.

"Don't worry about that now. I got Spanner helping back here as well." Shoichi said as Moebius smirked.

"Looks like it's time for me to head back into Arthur's body for awhile, I can't keep up this form without a body to latch to and Arthur's on the edge of unconsciousness. He's trying to listen in, even thought his body is truly struggling to keep him asleep." Moebius informed as Shoichi noticed a Tsk sound from the unconscious Arthur as Moebius walked up to him and disappeared. The face Arthur was making soon disappeared into a peaceful one, as he went into true unconsciousness.

 _The next day_

"Arthur, you awake?" Shoichi asked as Arthur slowly opened his eyes, trying to yawn, but unable to with all the medical objects at him. He glared at each and everyone of the objects. Shoichi sighed. "Listen, when you head into the future, you wouldn't be able to go straight to your brother and gang straight away." Shoichi informed after Arthur was done glaring, having his full attention, Arthur gave him a look of _Really now? You better start explaining before we have some issues._ Shoichi continued regardless of the look. "You will have to look for my future self in that time, he'll most likely be located here, so hand this note to him and this will lead you towards him regardless of the traps." Shoichi gave him two things, a note and an upgraded suit. Arthur looked gleeful behind his mask as his eyes locked onto the suit. "It took a while getting the resources and building it, but from the work the future selves put into it before they gave you the cure, we were able to finish it up. It should last a hell of a lot longer than the last suit of yours while doing a lot more damage, among other features you will be able to use." Shoichi explained as Arthur tried to get out of the medical jail he was in. Shoichi helped as Arthur sighed in relief, yawned before walking into the suit. He immediately felt a lot better than before, like nothing even happened to him. He grinned in relief as he looked at Shoichi.

"Okay, now say Moshu." Shoichi instructed him, "You can just think it if need be." Shoichi said as Arthur blinked, his eyes now showing in a special type of vision, which just appeared light blue for the walls, but a blue aura around Shoichi. "It's called Aura sight. It basically finds the person's life energy and shows it in a blue light to you. It also shows walls and more in a lighter blue in order to be able to see with it. There's also Hashimo," Arthur thought the word as Shoichi's figure became a lot clearer against the background then before, "Which makes people much more noticeable then in either sight, and highlights people from far away. Seeing as your vision was never the best, this should be a lot of help." Shoichi explained, to which Arthur was nodding. He noticed on the far left, he had a little word counter, each with different pictures, representing the different modes.

"In case you forget, in the top left corner, you got a word bank, and even then you can just think of the general mode and be able to change to it. There's plenty more upgrades we made, but we don't have enough time to go through them all. But it is near indestructible, doesn't mean YOU are though." Shoichi stressed, "You don't get a health bar or those things, so just be careful, cause we aren't getting a second cure this time." Shoichi stressed as Arthur nodded.

"I'll try. I didn't even notice last time." Arthur remembered back, he had been dying from lack of oxygen, but then suddenly went on a rampage like it didn't matter, he didn't stop to think about it, but did notice that he would probably die getting out of the suit at that point.

"You damn well better. Richard would hate me if you have to live in that suit for the rest of your life. It looks like the others are ready." Shoichi explained a bit more of the functions before they checked on the others.

"We're all here." Kyoko told Shoichi as he nodded and brought out the TYL Bazooka. They caught their breath, but said nothing. "For Tsuna." Kyoko whisper softly, Ipin and Hana repeating the same. Shoichi looked at them.

"In order to help Tsuna, you must be hit by this, it'll send you to the future where they currently reside in, take this, it'll help explain to them what has transpired and their main mission." Shoichi explained, handing Hana the note, but giving Arthur a copy of the note, "Just in case one gets lost." He explained as they nodded. Arthur walked over to Hana and held out his hand, which she accepted.

"Good luck to you." He said as she nodded.

"You too Arthur, you too." She answered as he stepped back.

"Shoichi, we're ready." Hana said calmly as he fired the TYL Bazooka.

Another explosion was heard as the TYL Bazooka had fired them into the future.

"Shit! They found us!" Shoichi yelled, dragging Arthur alongside him, the Bazooka back in it's slot in Shoichi's book-bag.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Hashiya yelled out. She was getting so annoyed of this family, first Dick stole their powers, then Richard had stormed their base to rescue his brother who had then proceeded to live when he should have been dead! She growled as Shoichi and Arthur hid in a building.

"We won't be able to get you to the future, not yet, it's not safe out there in order to get you through safely." Shoichi told him as Arthur nodded.

"What about you?" Arthur asked, hoping he didn't guess right. Turns out, he had a knack for guessing things he didn't want to guess right, and get them right.

"I won't be able to make it, you're more important, if you're not there, they would not win the fight ahead of them, you give them a edge with your abilities. Me, I wouldn't be as much help. We only have time to send one forward, even if we get the time to get either of us through. I rather it be you." Shoichi explained as Arthur sighed. They slept a couple of hours as they looked outside their safe zone, not sure if anyone would be there, and none were. "It's now or nothing, remember the notes!" Shoichi said as Arthur revealed that they were in a special pocket in the suit, where it looked like it was a bag, and acted just like one, yet another new feature. He put them back as Shoichi brought the TYL Bazooka out, and fired.

 _"WE GOT YOU NOW!"_ Was the only words Arthur heard as he spiraled through time.

* * *

Arthur landed in a place that made him feel claustrophobic. It was barely big enough for him and he knew that he was buried pretty far underground.

He heard digging right above him as he saw a bit of light.

"Cmon, we don't have much time." Came a voice he couldn't place, before he found himself being lifted out of the ground in his own grave. He felt oddly at peace with the fact that he would have died, and felt horrible for being so at ease with it. Moebius started talking, a little icon on the left of the...screen? It was hard to say, but on the left of his Sight, that was a lot better to say. He sighed.

"Well, you almost died, but even if you did die, you were ready for it, you kept them safe, and they kept you safe. Plain and simple." Moebius said as the picture in the top left of Arthur's Sight shrugged, then Moebius and Arthur blanked in surprise as they both looked at the picture.

"Y-You're seeing this shit..right?" Arthur said, surprise taking over him as Moebius nodded over the picture, equally as surprised as a snap literally snapped them out of their surprise.

"Cmon, we got to get going, it's not safe here." The women told him, as she quickly started dashing away, Arthur heading just as fast to catch up, but leave enough space for her to lead. He was surprised to see that he was able to control his speed more effectively then before. Shoichi wasn't kidding about the upgrades. He grinned as she led him to a building, opened the door and waited as he slid in with a grin, already adjusting to the new body.

"Now what?" Arthur asked as the women sighed.

"Now, we wait. It's too dangerous to head out right now." She told him.

"So, what's your name?" Arthur asked after a couple of minutes. She took an equal amount of time to answer.

"Somali." Somali said simply.

"Arthur." Arthur grinned as she nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"And same to you." Arthur finished.

The rest of the time was met with silence as Arthur and Moebius continued to mess with the features.

* * *

It took about a day or so, before she got up suddenly and motioned Arthur to follow. As soon as they started going down underground, Arthur immediately switched to his Aura Sight as he struggled to keep up with her rapidly accelerating form. It felt like it took ages as she was waiting for him every stretch of the way, his Aura Sight the only reason he could see in the dark madness that way the underground. He was glad he wasn't the most claustrophobic person, or else he would be dying down here. She was waiting once more as he was finally able to get off his stomach before climbing a ladder, turning his Aura Sight off before he did as he got up, blinking a bit to readjust to the light once more. She waited as he met her outside.

"You're on your own from here, here's the route to the base. Good luck." Somali told him as he looked at the map, it immediately appearing in the right of his Sight. He nodded, surprise evident on his face.

"Thank you." He said as she nodded before disappearing, even looking with Aura Sight revealed nothing. "The hell...?" He muttered as he followed the map to the base.

* * *

"And that's how I got here. SPEAKING OF WHICH!" Arthur said as he looked in the bag for the notes to give as he gave them to Reborn and Richard, "These are for you from Shoichi!" He said with a grin, it shrinking from the looks of despair on their faces as they read the two notes, each with their own versions of the expression, Arthur looked at Richard in shock. He wasn't one to snoop that much at other's letters, but he was afraid he should have when Shoichi gave these to him.

"Rest his soul..." Richard muttered as Arthur snatched the letter from his hands, getting little resistance and no tears thankfully, to read for himself, hearing Shoichi's voice as he read.

 _"If Arthur gave this to you, then that means that I have died protecting him. I lied when I said that I would be following you. I couldn't, for it was only designed to take all of you there, but have someone linked in the past connected to it in order to protect it. I will die in the same way I had in the future, being kidnapped by the Hashiya famiglia protecting Arthur from death. While I do this, you guys have to be quick, as I could still be living by the time you all get back if you deal with your mission fast enough. Your mission is to stop the combined forces of the Hashiya and Millefiore famiglias. You need Arthur's help for he and Tsuna hold the key to solving this. I'm counting on you to find the secret part Arthur. There is one last secret to your new upgrade that you cannot know about until the time arrives. And by then, you know what you would have to do to activate it. You are our future, all of you, please. We're all counting on you. Shoichi."_ By the time the recording ended, Arthur was on his knees, tears of flame falling down his face, but 4 distinct tear puddles were found. No one commented on it as Arthur cried lightly.

"Damn it...WHY DID EVERYTHING GO TO SHIT!?" Arthur yelled, his tears more pronounced. No answer met their shared question, only silence and tears met it.

Richard had a fist as Reborn handled him the other note, Richard handled it to Arthur, practically slamming it in his hands. "There's more." He said blankly, his voice cold and harsh. Most times, Arthur would feel fear, but all he felt was emptiness right now. He started to read the second note.

 _"I assume Arthur had snatched the first note from Richard at this point and feeling guilt for my kidnapping and most likely demise. So only show this one once that happens, as it's important for him to see it. Arthur, it's not your fault, it had to happen, or else you all would have been trapped in the future for eternity, and that would fuck everyone over. Your objective is to LIVE. Not mope around like it's the end of the world, and this goes for EVERYONE, my future self will still exist there, so get to him fast, he'll become necessary for your survival and you'll meet a man by the name of Spanner at this location, so go there with Tsuna and get trained, both of us already know of you guys, but we can't get out of where the future had placed us, for we would lose the one advantage we have over them. We're counting on you both to get us through. Everyone has their role to play, but if you or Tsuna fail, it's game over for us all. The whole world is counting on you all. Some of the future counterparts of you would go one on one with you, even if they're in a parallel universe now, they can cross the boundaries in their dreams and our realities. So be careful, you're our last hope. Shoichi."_ The recording ended as Arthur chuckled hollowly. He got up and handed the paper to Reborn with shaded eyes.

"Where's the nearest training area?" Arthur asked as Giovanni gave him the instructions, the instructions being to the left of the new Spanner location one, and he entered the training area and quickly shut it out. He took out his two daggers and sat in the middle of the room in meditation.

The area around him started being engulfed in an inferno from the pain in his flames, the flames seemed to consume everything as they slowly calmed down, Arthur trying to rein them back in, knowing this led towards destruction, he had a job. His family needed him. He needed them even more, and couldn't let them down.

A figure caused the flames to hone around him into his daggers as Arthur opened his eyes in Aura Sight, but saw no one in it before shutting it off to see a ghastly figure. He couldn't remember seeing the figure before, but when another ghost followed nearby, he stood up.

"Ready to be tested me?" The other Arthur grinned just as hollowly before Arthur sighed with a glare towards his older self.

"So, do I blame myself for dying, you for dying, or the world for putting us in those damned situations in the first place?" Arthur asked him as his older self shrugged.

"Hey, we never held the answers to that shit, personally, we would most likely say all 3, blame ourselves for not protecting them better, me for how you're stuck here now, and the world for screwing with our lives with no end."FArthur(Future Arthur, saying this for all future characters now on) shrugged and explained, Arthur nodding at each one.

"Damn right, well now that I know you're me, what's this test thing?" Arthur asked as sighed.

"Well, it's not exactly for YOU per say...it's just how you react to it. I know me and by extension you, but you can't interfere in the test, no matter how desperately you want to. This is the test of Trust. Rule two, remember?"FArthur said as Arthur growled.

"If you can't protect them by any means yourself..." Arthur started as FArthur finished with a nod.

"Trust that they can do it themselves and pray to all of those above they do."

"So if I don't get one of these special tests, then what do I do?" Arthur asked, bored already after his future self seemed about the same as his present self.

"Well, just the next test, you'll have to help with Kyoya's test, or else he won't pass. Also, have fun when you meet Spanner and Shoichi. You better start wondering about that ring you hold."FArthur warned him with a knowing smirk. Arthur growled.

"You know how much we hate the vague shit! Get to the point!" Arthur snapped at himself. Who had the decency to shrug.

"Can't, Tsuna told us we can't by any means. Trust me, I already got on to him for that bullshit, but he bound us by the rings." pointed to his ring, which was on the left paw middle claw, it seemed to be bound to his hand, but looked kinda painful with how tight it was. "Hell, I'm telling you more than I should, any more and my hand can lose some fingers and Tsuna will most likely take the rest."FArthur sighed as the ring seemed to release a bit. Arthur looked in pity.

"Remind me to never let Tsuna do that." Arthur said as nodded.

"Duly noted past me. Well you're already doing better than I ever did, you survived! Yay? I mean, with the shit you're heading through, I wonder if it was even worth it."FArthur sighed as Arthur glared.

"You know it's ALWAYS worth it! If we didn't live, our friends and family would have to live through this hell! You call yourself me but would dare to say that!?" Arthur snapped at his future self as FArthur raised his hands up in surrender.

"Woah woah woah! Step back a bit past me, I meant more...Is it worth it if they have to keep going through this hell?"FArthur rephrased as Arthur growled lightly.

"If we make it through this hell, then we don't have to go through it again." Arthur said as shook his head.

"This is the FUTURE, so how are you so sure?" asked as Arthur wore a grin that terrified his future self.

"Because I'll burn down the Hashiya and Millefiore famiglia's if I damn well have to in order to spare us from this future. And you DAMN well know it." Arthur promised as his future self shivered.

"Well with a resolution like that, I'm sure you will." His future self finally said as he faded away, leaving Arthur and Moebius to their own thoughts. Arthur sighed as he looked at his burning daggers and picked them up, the daggers begun to disappear as his claws glowed with bright flame as he sighed.

"Another upgrade?" Arthur asked as Moebius shrugged with a maybe nod. He sighed as he slashed the air, a shock wave being sent off with fire on it. "Huh, I assume that was Flame Claw?" Arthur continued, staring at the huge slash that now covered the wall, the flames still there.

"An insanely powerful one, but yes..." Moebius said, neither looking away from the slash mark in the wall, the flames still roaring to life within it. It was a glorious sight.

"Huh. When the hell did I become so powerful?" Arthur asked.

"You should ask when everyone else became so weak to be honest." Moebius shrugged. Arthur sighed as he got up. Moebius stood opposite him.

Arthur stared at the ring that he had been given. He still had it on his left middle finger, but it seemed to have moved to the claw. He looked at it and then Moebius.

Moebius nodded as Arthur sighed.

"So that's why. You said you're my ancestor, so why wouldn't that be the case..." Arthur sighed as he stared at Moebius and the ring.

"You seemed to have got it. But answer me this. How did I come to you before the ring came?" Moebius said as Arthur smirked.

"You're tied to the family, not the ring. Only a small part of you is in the ring. Correct?" Arthur assumed as Moebius nodded. "Somali...where have I heard that name before her?" Arthur asked, now understanding what had happened.

"It's a language. And even then, you know it for it's writing. It uses the Latin alphabet so I think you can put two and two together." Moebius informed him as Arthur sighed.

"Goddamn it Moebius, stop summoning the dead to save me." Arthur groaned as Moebius shook his head.

"I didn't. She was giving a code name, but gave a hint to her actual name." Moebius rolled his eyes as Arthur went 'Ohhh'.

"So, it's a latin name? Most likely starts with a S..." Arthur thought aloud as Moebius suggested one.

"Maybe a Latino name?" Arthur thought about it.

"Who knows, maybe if we see her again we'll know." Arthur shrugged before sighing. "We got a job again. Hopefully we live this time, since the last time we basically died." Arthur said, staring at the ceiling.

"We will. We damn well know it Arthur." Moebius reassured him.

"Let's hope you're right." Arthur said instead.

* * *

Tsuna sighed after reading the letters, no wonder everyone was in a bad mood, according to Giovanni, Arthur nearly destroyed the training room he was in and even destroyed the cameras in the room while Reborn's was actually destroyed, Richard had brought a rifle into his training room and they were so far gone on targets that it wasn't even funny, each having been destroyed from so many shots to the head. And he even managed to keep getting headshots from all his stances, prone, sitting and standing stances, it was pretty scary, especially since he kept going and there were many bullets in singular holes in the walls. Then you have his after he read the two notes.

His was just as existent as Reborn's was. Flame was scattered everywhere as the alarms rang off from his destruction, Giovanni groaned as he saw where the alarms were alerting and immediately turned them off and blanketed the room with sprinkler rain, it coming from the room above that was also now destroyed. Thankfully the rooms were built separately from the main supports of the building and even with two of training rooms destroyed, it wasn't about to collapsed in on itself. Tsuna panted in exhaustion and just plain hurt from the sacrifice of his two friends.

 _Sorry, but this is it for me, if I live, get me to a hospital asap._ Arthur's words had gotten so jumbled up in Tsuna's mind, but he had KNOWN he was going to die if he got out of that suit of his. It pissed Tsuna off to no end, but when Arthur just casually walked up to them like nothing happened...that was worse. It was like that was nothing to him, and knowing him, it wasn't.

 _I'll do anything to protect my friends! ANYTHING!_ Tsuna always thought those words were just for show, but..it could be more true then he thought. As soon as he reached this conclusion, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a "Kufufu!"

"Are you ready to see the truth?" Mukuro asked suddenly, just having appeared in the middle of the rubble. Tsuna was confused.

"The truth? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as Mukuro smirked.

"You were just thinking it, and you weren't far off, so, you want to see the truth of what happened that night?" Mukuro asked as Tsuna didn't need the two pills, just slipping into his HDW form, he looked at Mukuro in a silent determination. "Oh my! I'll take that as a yes. Kufufufu" Mukuro said in amusement before an illusion began to play, showing the events of the night where Arthur killed Bel during the Ring Battle. ( _ **Already covered it in an earlier chapter, refer back to chapter 9 for that)**_

And another inferno raged the destroyed rubble afterwards. Mukuro laughed as Tsuna screamed his heart out.

"ARTHUR!" He screamed to the heavens.

* * *

 _BANG BANG BANG_ Came the constant onslaught of bullets from the rifle, every now and then cut off for a reload as bullet shells littered the floor. He barely managed to not fire again as Tsuna stood in front of him, eyes burning in self hatred as Richard stood up and put the rifle down.

Tsuna ran up to him into a hug, tears falling down as Richard hugged him back, a bit surprised by the sudden action.

"He murdered him..." Tsuna muttered. "Arthur murdered Bel..." He continued as Richard just nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I'll beat a lesson into him for that one." Richard assured him, Tsuna barely nodding as he fell asleep against Richard. Who sighed, gently put him on the ground and off of him and rushed to get a pillow and blanket before Mukuro did it and gave a smirk to Richard, who nodded with a smile.

Richard kept walking, and banged on the training room door as it opened, revealing his brother still in his suit. His brother moved to let him in as he did before Arthur shut the door.

"You rang?" Arthur asked jokingly, but hollowly. It felt, fake somehow. Richard sure knew the damn feeling.

"Yeah, Arthur. What happened to Bel?" Richard asked as Arthur stopped laughing his hollow laugh and stayed silent. The silence lasted several minutes as Arthur broke first with a sigh.

"He went after my friends." Arthur said, "So I gave him the punishment he deserved. Simple as that." Arthur finished his brief explanation flatly, meaning every word as Richard walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Okay. We're gonna have a talk about this, but not just me, maybe we should ask your friends how they feel about that." Richard said briefly as Arthur sighed before the door was blocked by daggers crossing them over. Richard turned back, seeing Arthur's right hand extended.

"Don't." Arthur said stiffly and simply. As Richard shook his head.

"I have to." He answered as he walked up to Arthur.

"Please...don't." Arthur begged his brother as Richard once again shook his head.

"I must." Richard told him before hugging him as the daggers disappeared.

"Don't." It was nary a whisper as Arthur pleaded one last time as Richard sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I must." Richard said as he left the room, Arthur wondering if what he had done just came back to haunt him. He sighed.

"It was bound to happen eventually..." Arthur mumbled as he looked at his looked towards his hands.

But all he saw was a room full of drowning blood pouring like a waterfall from his bloodstained hands.

And he felt okay with it all.

Moebius looked on in pity, for his descendant had chosen a path of madness with his morals, but his descendant wouldn't be put off of his path, for it was the only one he got. He had grown used to the amount of blood following him, but this child was barely 22, yet acts like a 15 year old in order to stay sane. He sighed in pity as Arthur just stared at the blood running around him, unaware that it was never there in the room.

* * *

Gokudera had been sitting on his bed, pictures and documents covering the walls, Crosses through certain friend's pictures as he looked between Arthur and Richard, the only two candidates that could have done it given the evidence. Bel had run over towards them, and by the time Gokudera ran over, Bel was murdered and Arthur was standing with a blank face on his face. He sighed and marked out one more face. "Arthur, why the hell would you...?" Gokudera mumbled as a "Kufufu" filled the room again before everything went black for Gokudera.

Gokudera groaned as he got up, his room bare of anything but what he had brought with him to it, he was having a killer headache, but didn't remember that much from the last couple of weeks. He wonder what had happened, but his headache hurt that much more when it happened.

Mukuro smirked as he destroyed the pictures that Gokudera had all over his wall and implanted false memories and more to get Gokudera off Arthur's case. Now to deal with the brother. Mukuro turned around as Richard hovered over him.

"Do I even want to know?" Richard asked, eyeing the pictures carefully.

"Gokudera isn't to know of Arthur's secret, he was thinking of confronting Arthur and killing him for betraying their trust in such a way." Mukuro explained as Richard nodded.

"I trust you dealt with that?" Richard's eyes had a glint in them as Mukuro nodded casually, not at all bothered with Arthur and Richard's over protectiveness. "Okay then." Richard said as Takashi walked up to them with a glint in his eyes as he walked past, towards Arthur's training room. Neither Richard or Mukuro noticed it as Takashi hid it behind a well placed smile as it slowly disappeared into a frown of thought as he plastered it back on before knocking on the door.

Arthur soon opened the door with a light smile of his own, turns out infusing a bit of rain flames into his smiles was great for calming his friends down from what was most likely a lot of stress, it was bound to happen eventually with how there's been so much that happened to them at this point. And that was why Takashi was here. Arthur had let him in and closed the door as they both sat down in the center of the room.

"I don't think the others know that I know." Takashi started. "Other than you of course." He added as Arthur sighed.

"You always been one to hide everything, the only one who doesn't know now is Gokudera I believe, possibly Tsuna as well, but considering him screaming my name a while ago right before Richard came, I'm willing to bet he knows now." Arthur said miserably as Takashi hugged him.

"It's okay Arthur, you know we'll never hate you for doing what you felt was right." Takashi assured him as Arthur nodded stiffly before relaxing from the onslaught of Rain Flames at him and falling asleep from it. "Just sleep for now, you need it." Takashi smiled lightly as he held Arthur in his arms to go put him on Takashi's bed, seeing as it was closer to the training rooms. Reborn watched this interaction with interest, it having gotten past him that Takashi was a lot more perspective then he had imagined. Another figure appearing next to him with about the same height as him had him quickly having a gun pointed to its head before chuckling slightly.

"I assume you're the future version of me?" Reborn asked as he looked over and got a nod from the transparent fedora wielding baby. "How could you let them fall so far?" He asked as his future version chuckled.

"Well, we were never in control of the situation, we tried, but we get shoved to the side, we couldn't lift them up for they kept denying our hand, you should know." FReborn explained as Reborn sighed in acceptance.

"Fair point. So, what's my test?" Reborn asked as his future self smirked.

"You're staring at it." FReborn smirked as Reborn was looking at Takashi, who had came back after putting Arthur in his room and stared at Reborn. "Your test is to train him. He already has the making of a great hitman, take it up a notch." FReborn smirked as Reborn nodded and jumped down. Takashi immediately bowed in a sign of respect.

"Please teach me sensei." Takashi asked. "Teach me how to defend my friends and protect them. I do not wish to fail them like I did Arthur." Takashi explained as Reborn nodded.

"Call me Reborn, not sensei, and we have a deal." Reborn told him as Takashi nodded.

"Okay Reborn, please teach me." Takashi asked once more as Reborn smirked.

"Let's begin then." Reborn said as the two started training.

Reborn didn't fail to notice the fact that Leon had a new tint and the fact that his fedora had changed somehow, that or his future self smirking before fading away.

 _"You passed the Test of Training. Sure you won't be there forever, but to impart your skills to another is one of the most important lessons that we will...would have regret doing in our lives."_ Remained unsaid, but perfectly understood.

Reborn smirked back.

* * *

While those two were training Richard was walking back to his training hall, wanting to get some practice in in case of needing his skill of rifles in a raid or something. He noticed that the more he stared at the targets, the more he just saw that damn brat that threatened to kill his brother. Her annoying grin of knowing that he would do anything to save him, it infuriated him. He wished he could do more, but knew this was all he could do.

Before he shot again, a figure tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to whip around in alarm, having not heard the door open or anything. He saw nobody, but put down his rifle this time and turned back again, this time, a transparent figure stood there, a dark black jacket on with jeans, but in his eyes were cold, like Reborn's, where nothing escaped it's vision or entered it's vision. Cold and emotionless, he figured that this was his future self from the hair color and the fact that he most likely had the same cold eyes after the kidnapping.

"Need any help?" His future self asked as he nodded.

"Teach me how to protect our brother." Richard said in pure seriousness.

"It's why I'm here. Your test is to get stronger under me and protect our brother, for the both of us." FRichard told him as Richard nodded. He wouldn't have it any other way. "Good, then let's begin."

* * *

Ryohei sat in his actual room, unsure of what to do. It seemed like nothing worked, he tried screaming Extreme like he usually did, but he never felt pumped from it like he usually did.

"It's a normal reaction to death you know. What we're going through." A voice familiar to Ryohei said as he looked up. Kyoko sighed. "He would have died there. I know, Hana told me how he looked on that hospital bed, and how it was your future selves that brought him back, even if he was dead in this time. He would have been gone and nobody would have been the wiser..." Kyoko said as Ryohei stood from where he had been sitting on his bed staring at his fists and immediately hugged her.

"I know. I promised myself that I wouldn't let them extremely die, and then this happens." Ryohei told her as she hugged him back, neither complaining of the tears that had met their respective shoulders.

Ryohei barely noticed the glint his ring had and the bangle that appeared on his shoulder as his future self smiled.

"Test passed. The Test of Reliance. Know where your limits are and when it's okay to rely on others. You did extremely good me." FRyohei said as he left his past self and his past self's sister to cry.

* * *

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BE JUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MAN WITH THAT ATTITUDE!" his past self yelled at him. FGokudera sighed resigned, he forgot how hot-tempered he used to be before Arthur had died, so full of life, but so cocky and arrogant it hurt to watch. He decided what test to give himself as he smirked.

"I want you to list all the problems you can find about all of your friends and how you can help them with it. On top of that, all your friends includes Arthur, Lambo, Ryohei and Takashi. Point out each and every single flaw in them and yourself, and return here and show me. Your test is the Test of Reflection, look back on your mistakes and your successes and judge if that was the best course of action. You must take a minimum of 2 days to complete this, so don't rush, take your time and watch. Watch their patterns, their emotions and their faces. Only then you can clear this test." FGokudera told him, handing his past self a clipboard, paper and a pen. "Carry that with you and make down each and every single one of them." He informed him as his past self Tsk'ed.

"You know something." Gokudera snarled as his past self looked back and smiled with so much blood lust it would have sent Reborn on alert if he was there.

"I know a lot of things. I know that you're arrogant, that you think you're the best at what you do. That you yell at everyone for the smallest of things and that you distance yourself from people that scare you. Admit it, even if just to yourself. Tsuna _scares_ you." FGokudera said as the room went silent.

But no rebuttal came from Gokudera.

For it was all true. Tsuna DID scare him. He held Gokudera's life in his hands and could easily break it at any point of time. He was the kindest and nicest man that he ever met, but even the nicest people could be the most cruel. Look at Tsuna's so-called Grandfather, even though he says he's kind and all, Nono is still the head of Vongola, and would most likely destroy them if they even dared run away from their fate. Arthur and Richard wouldn't, Arthur in order to protect them and Richard to protect his brother. Tsuna had already given up trying to escape his horrible fate, Arthur's near death had changed all of them. From Takashi's knowing glint being more obvious, to Tsuna's shaded eyes coming out more often then that kind smile he always had. And he was sure that Arthur's death effected their future selves even more, from how horrible this future had become. Then Arthur had return like nothing had happened, not even knowing how terrified everyone was when he was on that hospital bed dying in front of them, but he acted like that didn't matter, like he would have done it over again. And knowing him, he most likely would. Gokudera thought he had bad self-preservation, but Arthur took the cake in that book, having literally known that he would have died if he got out of that suit, but chose to do that then let them worry about how to save him, only to have them worry about how to save him from the coma he went into! That wasn't the only time he went to extremes to protect his family and friends from the whole famiglia Reborn sent him after for daring to go after his mother just falling off the map, to how he did everything he could to save his brother. Gokudera grimaced. The more he thought about it, Arthur was always the one running off in the front like a Lighting, just being a shield to block the rest of them from the cold reality they live in, nearly dying as a result. It seemed like Blue flames carried elements from the other 7 flames, as he could calm you down, excite you up, go on his own to being a shield to protect and make you want to follow him, but all of that for the world's weakest self-preservation come Gokudera himself.

FGokudera smiled, noting the fact that the pen was writing all of the thoughts that Gokudera himself was thinking all by itself. It seemed like his past self was already coming to terms with how messed up his friend was when most of the things out on the paper had to do with Arthur and his lack of self-preservation, but he had a complaint for almost everyone, and it just kept going, even involving Gokudera himself on the paper.

"Keep going, you're on the right track." FGokudera said near silently before disappearing, leaving Gokudera in his thoughts and the pen writing them out on the paper.

* * *

"Hn." Kyoya said as he looked in the room Arthur was in. "You're in the wrong room Omnivore, this is the Baseball Herbivore's room." Kyoya told him as Arthur slept soundly, Kyoya narrowed his eyes before noting the Rain flames surrounding Arthur, and sighed. He picked him up and carried him over his shoulder as he walked to the Omnivore's room and set him nicely in Arthur's proper bed. He smirked as he stealthily took a picture of the sleeping Omnivore, before berating himself from doing that and thought about deleting it, but decided to just it sit on his phone. He was about to head back as he immediately stopped and got his tonfas out in record time. His senses alerting him to a sense of heightened danger as he turned around, heading towards Arthur protectively. His Omnivore was the worst when it came from self-preservation and he wasn't about to let him almost die on him twice for his own mistakes. He didn't know where the threat was coming from so he was just going to stay near the Omnivore, making sure nothing happened to him on his watch. No one else was here and his Omnivore was vulnerable in this moment. The threat seem to disappear as he kept on guard, not relaxing for a second as a transparent figure appeared with a smirk on his face.

"Well done." FHibari said.

"Hn." Hibari answered back.

"You pass the Test of Protection,the Omnivore was at his weakest and instead of looking for the threat elsewhere, you stayed and kept watch of him, good job." FHibari told him as he disappeared, a glint appeared on Hibari's ring, which he kept in his pocket as a bracelet appeared on his left arm. He paid it no mind, seeing that Arthur was safe. He smirked as he watched Arthur's sleeping figure and for good measure took a second picture, placing the two words "Thank you." On it in his mind.

Arthur slept just as soundly as before, while Moebius was laughing his ass off from the hilarity of the situation, unbelieving that Kyoya would actually do that, he had told Arthur he would be necessary for Kyoya's trial, but never told him that he would be deep asleep during it. He sighed as he too looked at Arthur with a light smile, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Takashi panted as he trained with Reborn, it wasn't the fact that it the harshest training he had ever done, his father's training with the sword was still just as strict as this training, but from the fact that Reborn didn't pull any punches or kicks or anything. He was about to lay another hit as his future self walked between them, throwing both Reborn and Takashi off and causing them both to dodge to the side in union. He looked back at his future self, who didn't carry the signature grin they always had around friends or strangers.

"Here. Your test. Show that you are still worthy to hold the sword and protect your friends." His future self said with upmost seriousness, handing him the heaviest sword he had ever lifted. He barely managed to hold it up, but he realized that it was just his normal sword.

"Why is it so heavy?" Takashi asked as his future self gritted his teeth.

"It's not heavy, what's heavy is your doubts! They're making it feel heavier as you're losing sight on why you hold that blade!" His future self yelled at him in anger, knowing that was his true problem. Reborn looked at Takashi in shock for a split second before quickly donning his normal expression, pulling his fedora down to hide his eyes.

"Is this true Takashi?" Reborn asked as Takashi sighed.

"It's the heaviest thing I ever tried to lift. My doubts are more powerful then I thought, I figured if I kept using Rain flames on myself to try and wipe my insecurities away...that it would keep our spirits high. Guess it hurt us all more than helped..." Takashi explained as he thought deeply about why he held this blade.

 _"Dad! Why is it that we fight with our swords? I know your sword style is the best, but why do we use it to fight?" Takashi had asked once before, his father sighed and stared at him._

 _"We fight to protect, to protect our friends, family, our treasure, pride, and more. We all fight to protect, even if what we're protecting is different for everyone. Who or what do you wish to protect?" His father had told him._

 ** _"That's simple, I wish to protect my friends and you dad!"_** Takashi repeated the words from that day as his blade shone and suddenly became lighter, nearly throwing him off balance.

"You passed the Test of Doubt, to understand oneself is just the beginning goal in order to help understand another, to be the rain that calms everyone and washes the pain away, you must first calm yourself and wash your own pain away. Do not lose sight of that message me." FTakashi told him, as Takashi's ring glinted and a necklace appeared on his neck.

"Shall we continue?" Takashi asked as Reborn nodded, before the two rushed towards each other again.

* * *

Mukuro sighed as he continued on his way, having been trying to keep everyone from freaking out and more as Chrome was tired from changing Gokudera's memories. He was tired himself as he moved towards his assigned room and was about to lead Chrome to the bed when the scene started changing subtly, Mukuro quickly breaking out of the illusion to find himself in a training room instead. He sighed as 2 transparent figures appeared in front of him.

"Kufufufu, to what do I owe this occasions?" Mukuro asked as the transparent him looked at him with a smirk.

"Kufufu. I'm being forced by Tsuna to give you a test, in order to prove that you are worthy of accepting the ability to protect them all. Personally I don't really feel like giving you a test. I mean, you're me, and vice versa. So how about I just ask you a question and that just be it?" FMukuro shrugged as Mukuro nodded. "What's your stance on everyone else in your group?" FMukuro asked.

"Kufufu, that's all? They're...people I swore to protect." Mukuro said surprised, having wanted to say people to possess for power or something like that, but something prevented him from saying the usual lie.

"That's what I thought, well you're worthy of this." FMukuro said with a smirk as an earring appeared on his left ear.

Chrome's trial was done all in the silence of her unconscious brain, but a matching earring soon appeared on her right ear, as she smiled in her sleep. Soon Mukuro and Chrome found their way to the actual bedroom and got some much needed sleep.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he calmed down from his outrage in peace, no one there once he was done as a transparent stood next to him.

"Just found out huh...?" FTsuna asked humorlessly as Tsuna just felt empty inside. "Nothing to say?" His future self raised an eyebrow as Tsuna looked up with the most dead looking eyes come Reborn and Richard from the future. FTsuna sighed. "ARTHUR GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" FTsuna yelled to seemingly nothing as FArthur popped out in surprise, nearly tripping at the yell.

"JESUS CHRIST TSUNA!" FArthur yelled back, not expecting to be there in less than 2 seconds and forced towards him. He looked around in confusing before his face went solemn as he looked at Tsuna. He ran up to him and tried to hug him, only to go through him as he kept trying, tears falling from his eyes.

Tsuna ignored his tears and attempts to hug him and just stared at his future self. One question in his mind.

"Why?" Tsuna asked as his one worded question seemed to house one hundred or more similar questions.

FTsuna smiled as he pointed to FArthur, who was still trying to hug and comfort Tsuna. "Because our friends will always be there for us, no matter what they do or what we do, so we give them the same respect and treatment." FTsuna explained as Tsuna finally looked at FArthur.

"I'm sorry..for hurting you back then..." FArthur mumbled as Tsuna tried to hug him back, it actually connecting as they hugged each other. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled again as Tsuna smiled, his eyes regaining their usual color.

"It's fine, for I would have done the same for you." He said as his ring shone brightly, blinding them both before it separated out into a second ring on another finger of his in the shape of a lion.

"You pass. The Test of Acceptance. To accept all that happened and will happen and take it the way it is. The way to madness comes from denying the simple truths, but once you accept, you can learn to overcome, with this, you all are almost ready. We will gift you one last piece of advice." FTsuna smiled as Giovanni ran into the room before they both disappeared.

"TSUNA! T-The projection screen is going crazy! It just keeps going back to this one base of the Millefiore's and won't let me move off of it!" Giovanni panicked as Tsuna nodded.

"Then get a route there, for that's where we're heading next." Tsuna said as Giovanni blanked.

"T-That's in the middle of Millefiore territory! It's dangerous!" Giovanni warned as Tsuna slipped into his HDW form.

"It's where we must go in order to win this war." Tsuna continued as Giovanni stopped protesting.

"O-Okay then...I'll plot a course from here to there and let you know when it's ready, it may take a few days to get the transportation ready for it." Giovanni informed as Tsuna nodded.

"As soon as you get done, inform us all, then we'll head out." Tsuna ordered as Giovanni nodded.

"Y-Yes sir!" Giovanni said before running out of the room to do just that. Tsuna smiled.

"I guess that's your last gift huh?" Tsuna said to himself, knowing the future selves have finally moved on back to their world, all but Gokudera's that is. He looked at his new ring, and wondered what had caused it to look like that, it looked like an animal was inside.

A glint answered it as Tsuna wondered if he was just seeing things before it appeared again.

Oh boy, what the heck did they get now?

* * *

 _ **AHHHH IT ENDED! IT ONLY TOOK LIKE, 10K WORDS TO GET HERE O_O SERIOUSLY THIS CHAPTER WOULD NOT END! It got to about 6k and I thought it'll end around there but it just kept going! Oh boy! Well We're heading onto the last part of the story guys! WE'RE ALMOST FINISHED WITH A STORY! :D Next chapter is them going for the base, and then we get some anime styled chapters.  
**_

 _ **Oh yes.**_

 _ **Both the Acrobaleno Arc AND the Inheritance arcs are in this story, but they both happen at the same time this time. It'll be more based on the Inheritance Arc, but have the Acrobaleno also judge them worthy in their own way.**_

 _ **And yes.**_

 _ **Skull will meet Arthur again.**_

 _ **And yes.**_

 _ **It will be glorious.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Trial Moebius and Collonello

_**A/N Well I just finished writing chapter 13, that monster of a chapter, doubt this one will be nearly as long after that one O_O who knows, it may be even longer! I think I may be becoming a true writer!**_

 _ **Nah most likely not, I still suck at making consistent chapter sizes and quality.**_

 _ **Well, enjoy! Also here's the reason FShoichi still exists.  
It's not completely concrete if Shoichi will live or die, Shoichi is in the phase of Schrodinger's cat and both dead and alive at the same time. Since the past is in the future right now and all, time doesn't really exist at the moment and just has him both dead AND alive.**_

 _ **Sooo he's a zombie in a way, which isn't new to KHR, but he's more just a bit paler than normal and doesn't crave brains. Just so you understand that :)**_

 _ **Also, heads up!  
THIS IS A WEIRDDDDD Chapter...And yes I still have no romance in this story, it was just a subtle nod to them.**_

 _ **Edit: FOR FUCKS SAKE THIS IS LONGER THAN CHAPTER 13! My god I didn't expect to be writing THIS long chapters when I first started writing fanfiction! Oh well, it just means longer chapters for you guys to enjoy!  
**_

 _ **Edit edit: Apparently my huge spurge of updates came to a stop...so it's not gonna be one week updates after this sadly, seems life caught up ;~;**_

* * *

 _Last chapter  
_

 _"I'm sorry..for hurting you back then..." FArthur mumbled as Tsuna tried to hug him back, it actually connecting as they hugged each other. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled again as Tsuna smiled, his eyes regaining their usual color._

 _"It's fine, for I would have done the same for you." He said as his ring shone brightly, blinding them both before it separated out into a second ring on another finger of his in the shape of a lion._

 _"You pass. The Test of Acceptance. To accept all that happened and will happen and take it the way it is. The way to madness comes from denying the simple truths, but once you accept, you can learn to overcome, with this, you all are almost ready. We will gift you one last piece of advice." FTsuna smiled as Giovanni ran into the room before they both disappeared._

 _"TSUNA! T-The projection screen is going crazy! It just keeps going back to this one base of the Millefiore's and won't let me move off of it!" Giovanni panicked as Tsuna nodded._

 _"Then get a route there, for that's where we're heading next." Tsuna said as Giovanni blanked._

 _"T-That's in the middle of Millefiore territory! It's dangerous!" Giovanni warned as Tsuna slipped into his HDW form._

 _"It's where we must go in order to win this war." Tsuna continued as Giovanni stopped protesting._

 _"O-Okay then...I'll plot a course from here to there and let you know when it's ready, it may take a few days to get the transportation ready for it." Giovanni informed as Tsuna nodded._

 _"As soon as you get done, inform us all, then we'll head out." Tsuna ordered as Giovanni nodded._

 _"Y-Yes sir!" Giovanni said before running out of the room to do just that. Tsuna smiled._

 _"I guess that's your last gift huh?" Tsuna said to himself, knowing the future selves have finally moved on back to their world, all but Gokudera's that is. He looked at his new ring, and wondered what had caused it to look like that, it looked like an animal was inside._

 _A glint answered it as Tsuna wondered if he was just seeing things before it appeared again._

 _Oh boy, what the heck did they get now?_

* * *

 _The next day_

Arthur yawned as he finally woke up, the Rain flames long since disappeared from around him. He looked around confused before trying to get up out of the bed before falling to the ground with a light thud.

"Ow..." He muttered as he got up again and tried to balanced himself. He looked around behind him to notice that he was on wood.

And it wasn't burning?

"Moebius!? How the fuck did that not burn!?" Arthur asked, shocked as he knew that a Charmeleon's lifeline was his tail flame.

"You can thank me for that, knowing that you were gonna be living here, we had already fireproofed the entirety of the building, why do you think the beds didn't burn? Takashi and Kyoya were even careful enough to wear the flameproof suits we gave them in the style of their own clothes when they carried you to the beds." A new voice appeared as he was looking around in surprise, unsure on if he should yell out to get the others to come over. He looked at Moebius, who nodded and soon disappeared with a determined glint in his eyes. "So, I see you don't remember my voice all too well, understandable with how little I was there." The voice sighed as he walked out of the shadows.

"How the fuck...?" Arthur said with widened eyes as he realized who was there.

"Miss me?" The wielder of the voice smirked.

* * *

"RICHARD! GET THE HELL UP! You and Arthur are the only ones to hear me and I need you to get the others to Arthur's room NOW!" Moebius screamed at Richard, who was asleep before growling and knocking him off the bed with a heavier thud than Arthur's as he woke up with a groan before trying to sleep again before Moebius picked him up and shook him awake.

"What!?" Richard grumbled as Moebius repeated his message. "Shit! TSUNA!" Richard said as he ran to get the others and meet them at Arthur's room, Moebius subtly teleported towards Arthur again.

"...Cmon, you couldn't have! There's no way that would have worked!" The voice wielder laughed as Arthur chuckled.

"Somehow it did! After that, Moebius had pointed out the switch and we got out of there for a second, only to be trapped with a transmitter on the suit and us dodging a living room full of knifes for 20 minutes!" Arthur and the voice laughed heartily as they seemed to be telling each other stories.

"Goddamn it Arthur, did you really have to do that for 20 minutes?" Dick laughed as Moebius noticed his face from the shadows. He looked older somehow, more wiser, but the red cheek lines on both the father and son and the beer bottles surrounding them made Moebius deadpan. They were drunk.

After they said NEVER to let Arthur drink.

"REBORN!" Moebius yelled as Arthur and Dick flinched.

"Shit! He knows about me drinking! RUN!" They hid under the bed(Arthur) and in the closet(Dick) as the door opened swiftly, they barely made it to the hiding spots in time as Arthur heard a very mean voice.

"Arthur! We got coal for you!" Tsuna yelled with an evil smirk on his face as Arthur tried to resist temptation.

His stomach on the other hand decided fuck that, we're hungry, give us food and growled loud enough Tsuna was shocked. They lifted the bed to find a drunk Arthur, who laughed skittish as he pointed to the closet.

"HE MADE ME DO IT I SWEAR!" Arthur said as they opened the closet to find nothing.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RAT ME OUT!" A voice cried out from the doorway as it sprinted away. Tried to anyways as the doors soon stopped his running.

Soon they had Arthur and FDick trapped in the training room that wasn't destroyed, the same one Reborn and Takashi had trained in. They were both tied to a chair and gagged as Reborn and Tsuna stood across from them.

"If you lie, we will release the water and also give you 5 minutes with Reborn." Arthur paled to the water while Dick paled to the 5 minutes with Reborn. Both Tsuna and Reborn smirked devilishly. "Now. Who gave Arthur alcohol?" Both started mumbling through the gags, accusing the other person of it. Tsuna unwrapped Arthur's first. "I'll be very sad and hurt if you lie. Just know that." Tsuna said as Arthur felt something hit his heart before sobering.

"He appeared in my room out of nowhere, with a bottle of honey whiskey and two cups, asking if I wanted to drink. I said sure, and drank." Arthur told the honest truth as Tsuna sighed.

"Well you said the truth so no water," Arthur sighed in relief. "BUT, no coal for a week, just Oran berries." Tsuna finished as Arthur fell backwards in his chair in utter sadness.

"I've taught you well." Reborn smirked as Tsuna nodded.

"Evil..." Arthur mumbled as tears of flame comically went down his eyes.

"You were the one that broke the rules, sorry Arthur." Tsuna shrugged, "Oh and if I find any coal missing during the week, then it'll be longer before you can eat it." Tsuna warned as Arthur blanked

"What if I don't steal it but someone else does to blame me!?" Arthur asked as Tsuna grinned.

"We got cameras for a reason." Tsuna said simply as Arthur blanked in fear. Tsuna was serious.

He didn't like Tsuna being serious.

"Oh, and we're heading on a raid soon, so we're gonna make you fight with an empty stomach." Tsuna added as Arthur said fuck it and got out of the suit.

And immediately collapsed from the alcohol.

"Goddamn it Dick, I don't care if you're from the future or our time, you know the rules!" Tsuna groaned as Arthur started going for destroying the training room.

FDick shrugged.

"You get an hour with Reborn for that." Tsuna glared at FDick, as Reborn smirked as Tsuna got Arthur out of the room, getting the suit, which lost form and became a briefcase for easy carry. Tsuna looked at it in surprise, but picked it up as well and got the heck out of the danger room before putting Arthur and the suit down before covering the door in _"DANGER DO NOT GO IN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AND SANITY!"_ signs to prevent some poor lad from going in and seeing the madness that was a pissed off Reborn.

Arthur groaned as he tried getting up as Tsuna sighed.

"Why did you take your suit off?" Tsuna asked, annoyed from his new found information that Arthur had told him the previous night before he went unconscious from the Rain Flames.

 _"How the hell did you almost die, even if you were completely fine for like, 3 days before you got of your suit and immediately started dying?" Tsuna had asked in anger once the two were alone, Arthur immediately put his hands in surrender with widened eyes of pure fear._

 _"Okay Okay! Let me bloody explain!" Arthur panicked as Tsuna nodded a go ahead to Arthur. "My suit works like a second body, by going in it, my sight and more improves to a shocking degree and I'm able to do a lot of things I really shouldn't be able to do, like spit out a huge torrent of flame or stuff. Now when it comes to how that happened, because my actual body is INSIDE the second body, the second body can take the lead and keep going, even if my real body should be dead a thousand times over, however, once I get OUT of the suit, the second body isn't there to keep my actual body living, and thus the immediate reaction. I don't know why they called it that Displacement thing, but it's more of a...a...well I would call it more a stopgap, where it doesn't take effect until I take my suit off, so more a stasis then anything." Arthur tried to describe, and failed at the same time._

 _Tsuna shrugged, "Well it's over now, most likely the cure gave you the same thing as if you were in the suit or something to stabilize your body." Tsuna guessed as Arthur shrugged._

 _"Most likely the latter. Well I better get going back to training, not like there's anything better to do here while we wait." Arthur said as Tsuna agreed and the two walked off._

Arthur chuckled skittishly, "I missed seeing my actual body?" He chuckled drunkenly, causing Tsuna to facepalm in exasperation. He hated dealing with drunk Arthur, even if he only had to deal with it once. Arthur soon hiccuped and looked at one of the exits. "OOOOOHHHH WHAT'S OVER THERE!?" He slurred as he looked at the door and ran over and was about to open it when Tsuna grabbed him. "But I wannaaaaa seee what'ssss out theres" He whined in a drunken slur. The effects of the two whole bottles of whiskey he had("ATTA BOY!" FDick had yelled in howling laughter as Arthur kept wolfing his shots down.) Tsuna groaned.

"TAKASHI! GET OVER HERE WITH KYOYA!" Tsuna yelled in annoyance. It took two full minutes before the two came and they arrived to see...

"Tsuna...? You okay?" Takashi asked as they came to see Arthur dragging Tsuna in for a kiss and Tsuna trying his best not to accept it, looking VERY awkward given the fact that both of them were on the ceiling doing this.

"LITTLE HELP HERE!?" Tsuna yelled in a high pitch from the unusual behavior of his friend, Arthur would never do this and both of them knew it. He must have had a lot to drink if he was going like this. It crept( _ **Apparently this is the "Right" Term...even I think creeped is more right but okay?**_ ) all three of them out from how crazy their friend was when he drank too much.("No" Kyoya denied as Tsuna and Takashi looked at him. "We saw your eyes widened from it." Tsuna deadpanned. "Everyone has their preference. You tend to make a lot of people gay." Kyoya shrugged as Tsuna looked in shock. "HUHHHH!?" He yelled in his high pitched fright as Kyoya nodded. "It's true, I seen many boys in your fan club. They do the Dame-Tsuna herbivorous action because they're too stubborn to admit they like you." Kyoya explained as Tsuna fainted. "Hopefully he doesn't find out that all but Arthur and Richard are in it in our group." Takashi laughed as Kyoya glared at him.) Arthur jumped and grabbed Tsuna with him.

"!" Tsuna's scream wasn't heard as Arthur was quickly knocked out by Kyoya before he actually kissed Tsuna.

Then Kyoya decided to be an asshole and did just that.

"Mine." Kyoya said as Tsuna collapsed with a gaping blush on his cheeks before Takashi laughed.

"Damn it! You beat me to it!" Takashi laughed as Kyoya chuckled before the two walked away.

"5 bucks he doesn't remember?" Takashi shook his head.

"I would bet on that side myself so I can't take that bet Kyoya!" Takashi said as the two dragged Arthur and the suit, Kyoya with Arthur's limp body and Takashi with the case.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Well the training room was destroyed, FDick disappeared to god knows where after suffering a whole hour with Reborn. Tsuna indeed had no memory of the kiss from Kyoya, Arthur had a gaping headache trying to kill him and everyone else was doing the same old same old. In reality, it wasn't any different from a normal day in the Sawada household for them.

And for Richard, it terrified him. He was already so used to this future, that he was just living like he usually would. He sat in his bed staring at the ceiling, unsure of what he was supposed to do with the ring now resting on his right middle finger. If he was to compare it to anything, he would most reflect it to Arthur's ring, it being of the same cut. But it didn't seem to contain flames at all.

 _"It'll let you use box animals. Here. Take this and give this one to Arthur." His future self had given him a blue and red box respectively , blue for himself and red for his younger brother, along with a blank-slate ring.  
_

 _"Box animals?" Richard had asked as his future self smirked._

 _"You'll see." His future self then proceeded to disappear, the ring glinting before the rifle seemed to disappear, but came back just as fast as he wanted it to appear._

He sat looking at the blue box now on his nightstand in the bland room, unsure of himself. He had hid Arthur's red box at the moment, last he heard he had drank and no one should do this after a hangover. He sighed, curiosity finally winning the debate in his head as he grabbed the box and raised his right hand.

"So I just put this here?" Richard asked no one in particular as he put the ring in the box.

Immediately it opened as Richard blinked.

"Huh." He said in surprise as he stared at his new partner. "What should I call you?" He asked as he put a paper in front of it, it using its claws to write. "Hashumo?" He asked, but got a shake of its mane. "Hash...muo?" He asked again as he got a deadpan from the dog, at least he THOUGHT it was a dog, it didn't really LOOK like a dog, what with its claws and the fact that it was mostly dark blue with a red mark on his left eye, looking awfully similar to Arthur's Charmeleon suit's eye. He looked at the note again as the dog-like being jumped off the bed, glaring at him before walking to the wall, looking back towards Richard, who walked over to it. The claws hitting the wall was horrible to hear, but he could actually read the letters this time. "Hashuwo?" He asked as the dog put a line between Hashu and Wo. "Hashu-wo?" He asked this time as the dog nodded.

"Huh. Nice to meet you, my name is Richard." He said as the dog grinned.

"I know." He said with a voice Richard understood.

Then he passed out from shock as the dog groaned before touching the ring. The ring glowed before it transformed, becoming a hunting glove, black in color, but had a blue ring at the end(Think Ash's gloves from Pokemon Indigo League, but blue in color instead of green and the rest being black!) and on that ring was a imprint of the dog howling towards the left hand.

The red box glowed in response from its hiding spot.

* * *

Arthur groaned as he went towards Richard's room, the horrible scratching noise from earlier having woke him up as he knocked on his door before walking in. He looked and saw Richard passed out on the ground and the name written in the wall. He looked at Richard weirdly as he shrugged it off, hangovers were a bitch to think through, so he just left him there, not able to pick him up. But a glowing that came from the close met his eye. Usually he wouldn't have thought anything of it, but he had a hangover and still managed to notice it clearly out of the corner of his eye. He went towards it as it glowed brighter the closer he got to it. A red box met his vision in the middle of the closet as he picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It looks like it's calling out to you." Moebius noticed, as the red glow stopped as soon as he had picked it up. Arthur looked at it.

"Love the design of it, it seems simple, but so much detail was put into it, making it look like flames about to erupt from it. But I see a tinge of blue on it, and there is a suspicious opening at the top." Arthur noted as he held the box in his right hand, looking at the gap and his ring, the box glowing red once more.

"Seems to want your ring." Moebius said, unsure on if Arthur should do it as Arthur shrugged.

"Your choice, seeing as you are a part of it." Arthur told him as Moebius nodded slowly.

Arthur put the ring in the gap as it seemed to glow in a bright light, Richard's new glove having done the same. Arthur had to close his eyes in order to not go blind as the light faded slightly, he risked opening them again only to find himself and Richard in a white void. Richard also was confused as both of them were in the Charmeleon suit.

"The fuck!?" They said in union.

"Okay don't do that, that's creepy as fuck." Richard told him as Arthur shrugged. They looked around as Arthur pointed something out in the distance.

"Looks like two people are there, maybe they know where we are!" Arthur said as Richard was getting used to the new body still, Arthur rolling his eyes and dragging him along. "Cmon!" He said with a whine as Richard groaned.

"It's weird..." He muttered as Arthur tried picking him up and carrying him to no avail.

"Why are you so heavy..." Arthur groaned as he tried again before Richard knocked himself off.

"Need any help?" A new voice had them turning to it as Richard looked in recognition while Arthur looked in confusion.

"Hashu-wo?" Richard asked as the owner of the voice let out a hearty laugh.

"So you can tell it was me all along?" Hashu-wo grinned as he looked at Richard's brother. "So you're the descendants this time along...Well, you opened the box, so we're here to help you guys. My younger sister is a bit shy, but once you get past that, she's energetic to the wall." Arthur grinned at this as Richard groaned. Hashu-wo laughed again as he noticed that the box animals and the humans wielding them had similar personalities. He walked forward to be seen as he walked toward Arthur's right hand. "I approve of you, and link you to your brother. Keep this in your heart and you will succeed." Hashu-wo said as he laid a paw on the hand, the glove appearing on his hand as both Arthur and Richard's gloves glowed, while Richard's stayed the same, Arthur's became mostly red with a light blue ring with Hashu-wo looking towards the left hand. Hashu-wo smiled.

"U-Um, you're Arthur, right?" Another new voice came out as Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, but you can also call me Char if you wish to." Arthur grinned, always wanting a nickname, Richard and Hashu-wo deadpanned at this.

"A-Arthur. My name is Hashu-wa. Nice to meet you!" Hashu-wa said with a smile. Arthur's eyes had a glint as he looked at her and immediately ran over and started petting her, much to her surprise.

"Oh my god you are ADORABLE!" Arthur squealed as he pet her, much to Hashu-wo and Richard's groans while Hashu-wa started rolling around, enjoying the petting.

Hashu-wa was just laughing as she touched the ring during the petting, causing a light to appear again as instead of red with a light blue ring, it was more a light blue with a red ring, this time with Hashu-wa looking towards the right hand. Hashu-wa got up with a smile and walked to Richard.

"Know that you both are now one and one can't exist alone. So don't give up and be there for each other like we'll be there for both of you!" Hashu-wa smiled as she said this before putting her paw on Richard's hand. "We're the Hashu twins, and we're your unique box animals!" Both of the Hashu twins said to them before disappearing along with the white landscape.

* * *

Both Arthur and Richard woke up with a jolt, seeing the gloves still there, they looked at each other.

"Um..." Arthur tried to start after a minute.

"That happened, well they DID say they were our box animals, I wonder how we summon them..?" Richard said as Arthur smirked.

"I think I know, it's like how I summon my daggers." Arthur said as Hashu-wa appeared before them panting after a short while. Arthur immediately started petting her. The insignia on Arthur's right hand and Richard's left hand disappeared as soon as she came out.

Richard also thought about that as Hashu-wo appeared. The insignia for Hashu-wo disappeared promptly as a result.

"Sup Hashu-wo!" Richard smiled as Hashu-wo barked happily, Richard indulging in some pets, not as much as Arthur though. After the two were done, the dogs stayed and jumped on their heads, surprisingly being very light. Richard and Arthur both laughing at the other for the hilarity of it all as they slowly got up, making sure not to drop their new friends as they went towards the main kitchen hall with twin grins. They saw both Haru and Kyoko who smiled back and looked at the two dogs on top of them and laughed along with the brothers.

Unlike Hashu-wo, Hashu-wa was mostly the same red as Arthur's Charmeleon suit with the top left being a cool light blue color, looking mostly like Hashu-wo's eye. It really painted them out as opposites in almost everything, while keeping a part of the sibling with them, just like Arthur and Richard were. They ran up to them, Kyoko to Hashu-wo and Haru to Hashu-wa and started petting them, complimenting the two dogs on how adorable they were, of course the dogs enjoyed the petting as they let it happen. This lasted a while as the others in the group started coming down, all except Kyoya who stayed back away from them, but still petting Hashu-wa and Hashu-wo when they walked over and nodded to Arthur and Richard with a smirk towards Arthur, much to his confusion.

"Okay, after we're done here, everyone gather in the comms room, we're about to head out on a mission." Tsuna told them, carefully avoiding Kyoya's eyes or even his sight for some reason, confusing Arthur as he raised his hand awkwardly, noting Kyoya's smirk growing as Tsuna looked towards Arthur.

"Why do you keep avoiding Kyoya's sight?" He asked as a blush went onto Tsuna's face, further confusing him.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed as an illusion grabbed everyone's attention, showing the scene of the dreaded kiss, not including Drunk Arthur's attempt for good reason. Tsuna blushed as the illusion ended. Hashu-wo and Hashu-wa didn't even bother trying to stop the howling laughter they had while Arthur and Richard desperately tried hiding it, the latter succeeding a lot more as the former had to leave the room in order to let his howling laughter at the absurdity of the situation that he had just seen. Tsuna couldn't hide his desperate blush as he rushed out of the room, Kyoya's smirk became a hell of a lot more territorial as Richard kept it to just a smile on his face, but Hashu-wo showed his true feelings of the matter with the laughing he gave. Takashi ran after Tsuna with Kyoya soon behind him as Gokudera kept oddly silent, slowly contemplating their slow and painful punishment for hurting the boss's feelings before Mukuro smiled with enough venom to stop such thoughts from continuing on their path. Gokudera gulped as Mukuro's smile turned into a smirk as he walked to the dogs, both of whom licked him affectedly, Hashu-wo being a bit more cautious about it as Hashu-wa just did.

"Kufufu. They're like twins of you guys." Mukuro smirked as he looked at his earrings, since he was possessing Chrome still, as an owl appeared in front of them, one eye red like Mukuro's while the other blue. "I assume they're like this one." Mukuro asked as they held up their gloves, as the two dogs jumped into them, returning to insignias on the 4 gloves. "Kufufu. You better not let them die on us." Mukuro said as he got twin howls in answer, both determined to do just that.

"Where's the comms room again?" Arthur asked as Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but let himself lead them there, knowing full well Arthur hadn't forgotten the way and just wanted the company. "Thanks Mukuro, you're not that bad of a person when you actually admit it to yourself you know?" Arthur winked as Mukuro glared, knowing he had been tricked into being nice.

A few illusions of spiders being everywhere soon had that changed as Arthur was running around the room screaming from the multitude of spiders around him. Tsuna just stared at him as the illusion went away, Arthur still curled up in the fetal position against the corner wall in fear.

"It's over now, I swear." Tsuna said kindly as Arthur refused to get up, Tsuna kept his hand out and grabbed his lightly. "It's just me, okay?" Tsuna said as Arthur opened an eye up a bit, then slowly opened both of them up fully before getting up.

"S-Sorry." He immediately bowed deeply in embarrassment, a blush dominating his face as he realized that he was delaying them.

"It's okay, we're playing a little game, wanna join?" Tsuna asked, hiding an evil smirk again.

"W-What game?" Arthur stuttered, afraid of it.

"Oh it's simple, it's darts." Tsuna said as Arthur felt it wasn't so simple. He was right when he walked out the room to find that in his fear, Tsuna had managed to get Mukuro tied to a huge dartboard, and looking at them like they were crazy. Arthur looked at them like they were crazy.

"Guys stop! This is messed up!" Arthur said as Mukuro looked on hopefully, "I mean, Chrome is in there after all, I understand punishing Mukuro for _that,_ but this is hurting Chrome a lot more!" Arthur glared at Mukuro when he said it in a way that spelt death for him. Mukuro's hope shattered slightly.

"Okay, maybe not darts than, any ideas?" Tsuna asked with enough venom that Reborn was proud in his hiding place. Arthur smiled with equal amounts of venom.

"Oh I have _plenty._ " Arthur grinned darkly, the two dogs appearing behind him with equal smirks on their face. Richard hovered over Arthur, a smirk on his face as he watched the chaos. "How about we see what _this_ does?" Arthur said as he looked at Mukuro and wrote something on his forehead. It was written in a weird language, but was too small to read clearly. Mukuro immediately started screaming at it. Arthur grinned.

"God I love the ancient language." Arthur's grin widened as Moebius appeared and fist pumped him.

"What did you do?" Richard asked.

"Oh I gave him a taste of his own medicine, only instead of fake illusions, in his actual body, he is actually feeling the pain of the spiders and more. I expect we'll get a call from the Vindicare any minute now...wait. Is he even IN the Vindicare in this point of time? I mean he WAS the Mist Guardian...or will anyways..." Arthur was deep in thought as Richard facepalmed.

"YOU ONLY ASK THIS NOW!?" Richard yelled as Arthur fell backwards in sudden realization of where he was and surprise from Richard's yell.

"JESUS MATE, CALM DOWN!" Arthur sweatdropped as he was now flat on his ass from the shock of Richard's yelling.

A kufufu got their attention as Mukuro glared at Arthur, before bowing in respect. Arthur's sweatdrop was now shared by most of the Vongola members, except Reborn of course. "Teach me." He asked as Arthur took a page from Tsuna's book, who repeated it.

"HUH!?" Arthur and Tsuna yelled in surprise. "T-Teach you!?" Arthur asked in a somewhat high pitch, but not as bad as Tsuna got it, but still received a harsh bop on the head from his brother. "Owww, that hurt." Arthur said with a frown towards his smirking brother, seeing that Kyoya had done the same to Tsuna. Mukuro looked at them.

"This...ancient language, teach me it." Mukuro explained as Arthur shook his head no.

"You don't LEARN it, and you can't TEACH it, at least from what I know of it. You just instinctively know it." Arthur explained. "It's different for everyone and a single word can have a million meanings, basically think of the bullshit English and Japanese have with multi-meaning words and times it by one million for every word." Arthur continued as Mukuro nodded. "I can't teach that, I just...know it deep within. You know?" Arthur tried to finish his explanation, but sweatdropped at Mukuro writing in a notepad each and every word he said. He facepalmed. Hashu-wa appeared and stole the notepad away with the same deadpan eyes Arthur shared. She presented it to Arthur who smile and petted her and said "Good girl."

Another notepad appeared in Mukuro's hand as Arthur, Tsuna, Kyoya and Richard bopped him on the head. "NO!" They said in union. Arthur sighed and looked at the briefcase in Tsuna's hands. It looked familiar as Tsuna smirked and passed it to him, it immediately went back to being a suit. Arthur blinked, looked at his gloves hoping it acted like his ring and put the suit on, instead of being gloves, it turned into two tattoos of the dogs on his left and right arm respectively. Arthur chuckled in appreciation, always loving how the body feels when he's in it.

"Now since we're in the comms room, let's get to business." Tsuna said, as they all walked back to the comms room to discuss the raid on the mini base that FTsuna told them to go to. It seemed two higher ups in the Millefiore famiglia ran the facility and as soon as it showed one of them, all of their eyes became determined in some way or fashion.

It was Shioichi of the Future along with another person named Spanner. Arthur memorized the name as Shoichi had mentioned it in his notes as another friend to help them. "So that's why he sent us here.." Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

"We go now." Arthur said as the others agreed. Giovanni sighed as he opened up a room of motorcycles, all but Arthur getting on them, Arthur grinned as he ignored it and just motioned him to open the doors. Everyone looked at him stupidly as he turned around. "Moebius, counting on you for directions!" He shouted as Moebius nodded, the others confused, but all spaced out as the doors opened. "HERE GOES! FLAMETHROWER!" He yelled as a huge flamethrower pushed him way ahead of where the group could catch up as they tried to match the speed Arthur was flying at, expertly dodging buildings left and right from Moebius's directions as Arthur slowly descended a good ten meters away from the base where he couldn't be seen and jumped onto Richard's motorcycle as it went past, much to his brother's surprise.

"Showoff." Tsuna tsked as Arthur grinned.

"Damn straight." He admitted to showing off as Tsuna rolled his eyes, stopping a bit close towards the seemingly small base, but Arthur switching to his Aura vision saw a huge amount of underground rooms. He informed Tsuna and the group of this as they nodded. He noticed a small vent that connected outside and walked towards it, carefully avoiding the cameras. As he motioned for the others to follow, to which they did as he saw the vent being guarded by two guards and a camera. He sighed internally as he turned his Aura sight off, knowing it wasn't going to help as he took a rock and threw it towards the camera before nodding towards Gokudera who threw a smoke bomb over there before Arthur finished it up with a quick decapitation with his claws before jumping back into the bushes as he went to wipe off his claws, hating the way they stained, but knew water would hurt like hell for him as he sighed, decided just to leave it stained onto the claws. He watched as soldiers came out, checking out on their fallen allies.

"What could kill them this viciously? It looks like they got mauled!" One of the soldiers said as Gokudera gripped his head in pain, Mukuro's illusion trying not to have Gokudera's head connect the pieces that so wanted to be connected. Arthur on the other hand had shaded eyes, the others looking at him as he put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, breaking the illusion as he looked at Arthur in fear, Arthur motioned towards the soldiers and mouthed later as Gokudera shook his head and got dynamite out and threw them at Arthur, who quickly made sure none of them exploded as Tsuna looked firmly at Gokudera, who quickly put the dynamite away and bowed.

"Later! Right now is not the time!" He whispered into Gokudera's ears. Gokudera looked at Tsuna as he whispered the words and looked back at Arthur, who's eyes avoided his gaze, as his heart was burning in sadness, his fears came to life.  
Gokudera hated him for what he had done, a not-so-close friend, but a friend hated his actions. What had he done wrong? How could he fix this? The questions forced themselves into his weakened will. His flame flickered weakly as Richard put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and hugged him. Unaware that he was standing above the top of the bushes as the soldiers looked at him.

"OVER THERE! AFTER THEM!" He yelled as Arthur broke off the hug and yelled with so much rage it sounded like a monster's roar. He snorted smoke as he glared at the now fearful soldiers.

"Don't you DARE harm my friends." Arthur spat out as he slowly walked up to them, quickly decapitating all but one of the soldiers, and pinning him to the wall. "You tell your fellow men that if they want to die, to try doing what you just did, okay? Oh wait...there's a camera to do that for you." Arthur grinned as the soldier panicked with a fearful yell as Arthur grinned to the camera and decapitated the man right in front of it. His grin looked sinister with the blood covering most of his face, blending in near-perfectly with the red skin that he had at the moment.

Tsuna and the others gulped, hoping they didn't just declare the wrong message to Shoichi and Spanner. A door appeared nearby them as Arthur looked smugly towards the others as they followed.

"Let's hope this works." They heard Arthur mumbling to himself, not noticing how he was unconsciously distancing himself from his friends in his pathetic way to protect them from himself. _do you even deserve them?_ A toxic voice came after him in his mind before something swatted it away, Arthur looked to his right to see Chrome as he stopped and hugged her. Tears in his eyes as she hugged him back. "Thank you for being there." He said, knowing that he was a retard and that his brain was teetering on destruction.

"No problem, someone has to save you from yourself." Chrome said back with a smile as Mukurowl smirked from their shoulder, Arthur hugging it to as it went wide eyed. "Hi Mukuro, Arthur thanks you to." Chrome smirked as Mukurowl( ** _A/N, remember in the anime, until Fran let Mukuro out, he just possessed the owl and used it to actually do stuff with his own body._** ) smirked and pecked Arthur, who snorted out flame that sent him flying around the room to put out as now Arthur had a smirk on his face as they glared at each other, lightning flying out of their eyes towards the other.

"Break it off you two." Tsuna said fondly, looking towards Chrome thankfully as she nodded, not even having needed the order from Tsuna to help Arthur with his mental state. Arthur and Mukurowl looked away, but smirked towards the other as they proceeded to keep going, Mukurowl deciding to rest on Arthur's head and Arthur being okay with it. Chrome took the front with Arthur in case of any more mental breaks in him, which were plenty and she even had Mukuro having to help her get through all of the mental toxicity invading Arthur's mind, most of which were created by himself. Chrome silently cursed Gokudera for his carelessness, even if he didn't know why Arthur reacted so badly to his knowledge of the fact that Arthur did kill Bel in such a violent way. Arthur never cared if his friends knew or not, but he was more afraid of them rejecting his love and care from the knowledge, and lo and behold, Gokudera did just that, unintentionally scaring Arthur's already broken heart from his father's rejection of his own existence. He was desperate, not showing even a tear of his mangled heart, but the signs were all there. He was already throwing himself into the battle, trying to deny it was happening, but couldn't lie to himself. That and the silent tears he tried hiding from the others as they walked down the seemingly never-ending stairs told them all that something was wrong with their friend, but the worst part was, was the fact that they could do nothing to stop it. For it wasn't them that was the problem, they( ** _all but Arthur and Gokudera, who didn't know everybody but Gokudera had noticed his silent tears)_** subtly glared at Gokudera for his carelessness, but as soon as he stopped paying attention to his array of box weapons, the glares were gone and the group was continued looked straight ahead. Arthur sighed as he saw a door appeared made it look like he was wiping sweat off his face as he wiped his tears away and worked on breaking the encryption, he growled at the powerful encryption as he motioned to Kyoya to help him, carefully avoiding Gokudera's face as Kyoya walked past and casually took his tonfa out and broke it, the door opening as Arthur deadpanned.

"Well excuse me if I was actually wanting to solve that." Arthur pouted as Kyoya rolled his eyes playfully, a smirk on his face.

"Well excuse me if I was actually wanting a move on." Kyoya mocked Arthur's statement as this time Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Goddamn it Kyoya." Arthur said as they continued onward. The door they came in closed off after everyone got in as Arthur quickly jumped, motioning the others to as well as the floor suddenly became filled with electricity as Arthur tried using his dagger to connect with the ceiling before a burning pain came from the dagger as soon as it connected, the ceiling had too became electrical. Arthur started falling from the pain as everyone started going after him, but Gokudera arrived there first and caught him with his Sistema C.A.I as Arthur was about to thank him before his eyes became shaded again. Gokudera didn't try apologizing and stayed silent as the opponent appeared.

"So, you're the one that murdered our guards?" The person asked, in his hands a cue stick and two foxes surrounding him.

"So, might I learn your name mister electric?" Arthur asked unamused as his left arm still had courses of electricity going through it, he had been paralyzed. The man smirked.

"Gamma, and yours?" Gamma said as Arthur sighed.

"Arthur." He told him as Gamma grinned as the electricity just went after the cameras.

"Well we been looking for yah, so you guys follow me, Shoichi wants to talk to you. Thanks for killing the guards they posted, it's a pain in the ass when they're only sent here to just watch over the 3 of us." Gamma told them as Arthur didn't jump off, only looking at his left arm and sighed.

"This could work...or I'll faceplant. PLEASE DON'T STUN ME NOW!" Arthur yelled as he used flamethrower to land on the ground, but then his left arm froze as his flamethrower stopped. "FUCK!" He yelled as he nearly faceplanted on the ground, if not for Tsuna catching him right before.

"You okay?" Tsuna asked, knowing that doesn't usually happen, then noticed his left arm, "What happened?" Tsuna asked, concerned even more now.

"Paralyzation." Arthur explained as Richard's eyes widened.

"God you weren't kidding when you said you're basically a Pokemon in that form, think anyone has a Full heal or Parlyz Heal?" Richard asked as Arthur tried to shrug before freezing again with a groan.

"YAH THINK!? I probably can't even get out of the suit right now, or else the effects will go straight to my real body and leave me permanently paralyzed. Pain in the ass if you ask me." Arthur growled as Gamma looked from the entrance, carrying something in his hands as he sprayed it over Arthur's arm, much to his discomfort as the electricity slowly went away, as Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry bout that, thankfully Shoichi kept a stash of medicine made for your kind." Gamma said cryptically.

"My kind? There's more like me?" Arthur asked as Gamma nodded.

"You're just one of many families with ties to them. It's pretty rare, but many cropped up after you disappeared all those years ago, no one knows why though. Hell, Vongola had a set of 6 that worked so well together, but because they didn't unite under a leader, they disappeared, broke off to who knows where." Gamma explained as Arthur nodded, getting up carefully, until confirmed that it completely left his system, to which he grinned. Gamma smiled as they all followed him into the next room, seeing two scientists working on a huge ring that looked pretty much complete.

"Hey Spanner, can you hand me the screwdriver, thanks." someone asked from behind the ring, most likely Shoichi as a screwdriver was past and after a hand grabbed it, was put to work.

*Ahem* Gamma coughed pointedly as both kept working. *AHEM* He coughed louder as they kept working. Arthur put a hand on Gamma's shoulder, hating how he had to struggle to do it and only got to the very bottom of the arm. Gamma looked down to him, as Arthur pointed to himself evilly.

"HEY! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND LISTEN UP!" Arthur yelled, two crashes to the floor were heard from the loudness compared to Gamma's subtle coughs. Richard smirked, knowing he could have done it better than his younger brother. Arthur smirked as well as the two people got up slightly, showing their eyes from over the ring.

"Oh hey Arthur, we're almost done with this, give us a minute, Spanner I need a spanner." Shoichi said casually as this went on for quite a bit, to the point where Arthur got a set of cards from Gamma and was playing Blackjack with the group.

It was always a contest between Tsuna, Richard and Arthur, with the 1st, 2nd and 3rd places being in that order by the end of it, with Arthur closing in on Richard, but Tsuna being so far ahead that they stopped caring for first place.

"I blame that Hyper intuition." Arthur pouted at Tsuna, who smiled as a response.

"WE FINISHED!" Shoichi shouted in joy as the ring started powering up, showing the Sawada household. Reborn had appeared with a special suit that Tsuna and the others except Arthur recognized.

"Do I even want to ask why you're wearing that?" Arthur asked with a sigh as Reborn jumped on his head.

"I'll die if I take it off, like you almost did when you took your suit off." Reborn said as Arthur sighed, not being that effected by that jab at his near-death experience. "Now, why was I asked to come along Shoichi?" He looked at the Future Shoichi, who looked like he might fade away with how near transparent he looked, with the tools sometimes dropping out of his hands every now and then, but each time it happened Spanner was right there to help out, the two worked well together, with one picking up where the other faltered.

"Well, you'll need to become stronger if you wish to take on the two families, but here in the future, the way to become stronger had been destroyed, I'm sure you understand Reborn, correct?" He asked as Reborn nodded and jumped off of Arthur's head to look at the others.

"We have to return to the past, to put you all through our trials, to unlock your rings. Arthur, you have a special task ahead of you as well, for even with your ring already unlocked, you all haven't gotten approved by your ancestors. I'm sure you understand what I mean Arthur." Reborn said as Arthur nodded stiffly, Moebius immediately crossing his mind. "You also must gain the Inheritance that your rings still lack, but we won't have much time there, for this timeline is set exactly 10 years 2 weeks and 2 hours ahead of our time. Haru, that involves you as well, so please stop hiding from the group, for you're a part of it." Reborn said, jumping on a seemingly random part of the room as Haru made a noise of discomfort and came stumbling out.

"Haru?" Richard and Arthur said in union as they looked at her, each with concern mirroring on their faces.

"Hihee?" She made a weird noise of surprise as she looked at them. "What do you mean I'm a part of them?" She asked Reborn as he pointed to the ring that curiously was on her right hand.

"That ring binds you to them. Just like their rings bind them to you." Reborn explained as a light appeared from everyone's rings.

"That's our signal guys, let's get going." Tsuna said as Arthur nodded. "Arthur, we're counting on you and Moebius to get us there." He turned to Arthur who grinned and looked at Shoichi.

"Well, seeing as it's on, all we need to do is combine our strength, and we'll be there safe and sound. Let's do this." Arthur said as he pointed his ring and tail flame towards the gate, everyone having pointed their ring towards it as it seemed to stabilize as Arthur stepped through, the others not that far behind him.

* * *

Arthur looked around and saw the building he was in with Shoichi before he left, he gritted his teeth, no use going after Shoichi alone when he couldn't find him without the others help. He got out of the building and got his two daggers out, quickly heading back towards the Sawada household as the others soon met his sights as he widened his eyes, unable to get a good target to use his flamethrower to lower his descent without hurting them. Chrome smiled as he soon started heading down like he was in a slide before safely going to the ground, his eyes circling as stars appeared above his head from his dizziness, "Ow..." He groaned as Richard came and lifted him off the ground, supporting his brother's weight over his shoulder, carefully watching to not get burned by the tail.

Richard chuckled, but said nothing more as they walked into the house.

"Oh my! What happened to Arthur?" Nana said with concern, but Richard just smiled.

"Oh he just chased his tail for awhile and got dizzy, it's nothing to be concerned about." He said with a convincing smile.

"Oh, okay then! Have fun!" Nana said like the airhead she was, but only Reborn saw the face fall off as soon as Richard left the room. She sighed as Reborn went towards her, immediately stopping when the knife went towards him. "What do you want? You came back for a reason and I know it's dangerous, so what is it?" She said with enough venom to make Arthur sick. It felt like a shock for her to speak in such a way, but a mother's wrath is something that could freeze hell over 20 times if necessary to protect their children. Reborn sighed.

"We came back for in the future, we're all dead, you, me, and almost everyone else. The future selves of the survivors are trusting us to prevent the future from happening the way it is currently written, but to do that, we all need to get stronger to be able to take down our enemies. The only way to get said strength lies here. By the end of the week, we'll have to go back to that future in order to save it." Reborn explained with shaded eyes, but Nana only nodded.

"Okay then, even though I know you're hiding more than that...but now is clearly not the time for such explanations. I will demand it from you and Tsuna when you get back for good, understood?" She demanded from Reborn, who nodded as a response before heading upstairs.

He shivered over how quickly she put on and took off that cheerful airhead-like personality mask she wore so well that he had never guessed that she was hiding behind a mask. It was frankly scary, but given her family tree, it was expected, she did come from a long line of masters after all. Tsuna watched his tutor's not-so-hidden emotions with a worried eye, it hurt to see that worried expression on him, only masked by his fedora. Tsuna looked around, and only saw Arthur also giving Reborn one of his looks of concern, having been the only other person next to Tsuna to notice. Arthur sighed.

"Well, Reborn, you're an Arcobaleno, correct?" Arthur asked, as Reborn nodded, not surprising Arthur or Tsuna in the slightest, both having had suspensions over that. Arthur sighed, "Since we're here for the Arcobaleno trials. You would have to give yours at a certain point. Hopefully we're ready for it." Arthur said as Reborn nodded.

"Don't worry about that. Your first trial would most likely be tomorrow. What you should worry about is those rings that Tsuna and the others have." Reborn said, everyone but Gokudera having their Vongola Gears. Gokudera was just silently thinking once more, and a notebook scribbling was faintly heard. "It looks like a powerful new form of the Vongola Ring, but you and Richard still only house the boxes, correct?" Reborn asked as both Arthur and Richard shook their head.

"They're both housed in these gloves we've been wearing, or as my tattoos as a Charmeleon." Arthur said, Richard showing his gloves and Arthur showing his tattoos, both housing the same ones, and as soon as they both came out to get petted by Reborn, the marks went away completely.

"Okay then, so I assume that's your form of the so-called Vongola Gear?" Reborn asked as Arthur shook his head.

"Doesn't seem so to me, as my ring is completely intact and Richard can use the box weapons without using any flames, so I think it can go even further, it's weird." Arthur sighed, showing his middle claw on the left hand, the ring looking the same as always. It was weird, how Richard was able to use the box weapons without any flames. Since they were made of flames.

"Maybe him using it is allowed since you generate enough flames for the both of you?" Gokudera chimed in for the first time in awhile, to the point where Tsuna HIE'ed because he had forgotten Gokudera was there, no one else reacted, as they just stared at Tsuna before Arthur and Reborn both punished Tsuna for the HIE, Arthur with a flick to the forehead and Reborn with a kick to it.

"Seems likely." Arthur shrugged, not caring for the real reason for it, it works it works. After the literal mindfucks he had to go through, he really stopped caring. "Well let's head to bed I guess, seeing as tomorrow we'll most likely start the trials. Who knows how the Inheritance trials will go." Arthur shrugged, even as everyone stared at Arthur with a "OH I WONDER WHO!?" kind of gaze. Arthur sweatdropped at the amount of them, hell even Haru was giving him that look. "Hey, he hasn't been talking to me about it! So I have no fucking clue either! Jeez, step off my case!" Arthur said as they continued staring as he slowly backed up from the pressure. "I mean it! Jeez, lay off the pressure flakes, cause there are way too many in this room!" Arthur laughed nervously as he quickly exited the room from the pressure caused by about 12 people all thinking of calling out bullshit at the man's face.

* * *

The night came and went as day soon took over, much to the dismay of two brothers and a kid with gravity defying hair.

"HEY TSUNA!" Ryohei's voice rang through the house, three identical groans rang in union at the noise. "TSUNA!" He yelled louder at the sleeping figure, as a fall was heard.

"WHO WHERE WHAT WHAT!?" Tsuna yelled in surprise, before seeing Ryohei and groaning. "Oh, it's just you, morning..." He sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anymore rest.

Arthur and Richard were soon back asleep, Arthur taking a fair bit more time as Tsuna had an evil smirk on his face, scaring the hell out of Ryohei.

"If I'm getting up, then you are too!" Tsuna said as he rolled the fireproof("How is it that everything is fireproof in this house? I blame Reborn." Arthur said as Reborn smirked. "You answered your own question.") blanket off of his friend, unintentionally knocking his friend to the floor, to which his friend just climbed back into bed groaning before wrapping around himself like a snake and falling asleep again. Tsuna deadpanned, then grinned. "RAWRRRRRRRR" He yelled like a dinosaur as Arthur tried not to laugh. "RAWWWWWRRRR" He did it again, as Arthur chuckled. "RAWWWWWWWWWRRRR" He did it once more as Arthur fell back down to the fall laughing his ass off from the stupidity of Tsuna's failed roar.

"Oh my god Tsuna." He laughed out as Tsuna grinned.

"Well now that you're up." He smirked as Arthur slowly stopped laughing, eyes widening before trying to climb back onto his bed, but was caught by Tsuna. "Ah ah ahh no more sleep for you. I woke up by Ryohei, you got woken by me." Tsuna said as Arthur smirked.

"Then Richard needs to be woke up by me. Well kiss my life away guys!" He chuckled as Tsuna let go. "Can I get a air horn?" Arthur asked as two were past to him. "Even better." He grinned as he went to Richard's room.

The full 3 minutes of air horns going off had everyone in the house very annoyed, Nana of course hid it, but the constant grip on the plate gave her away, and more. Even worse was Richard, who looked like he would strangle Arthur if it wasn't for Reborn and Tsuna, and even Arthur quickly wolfed his food down and left out of pure fear, even going so far to say he'll go on a walk and left the house.

Arthur sighed, happy to get out of all that hostility towards him. It was painful, everyone being pissed at him. He sighed as he bumped into someone. "Oh shit, sorry!" He said in apology as he looked at who he knocked into.

"It's okay Arthur." Chrome said lightly as Arthur smiled lightly.

"Sorry bout that Chrome. Let's get out of the road okay?" Arthur said, realizing they were in the middle of the street as a car horn alerted them to move fast, Arthur jumped, Chrome in his arms bridal style as he jumped to the other side of the street, before putting her back down with a smile.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!" A voice rang from the crowd as Arthur looked confused, wondering who had said it.

"YEAH GET OUT OF HERE!" Another rang, the voices growing as Arthur kept an eye on Chrome, but once a rock went towards her he growled, his flame erupting into a crimson blue.

"Don't you DARE harm my friend. She did nothing to deserve this treatment so go PISS OFF!" He yelled at them as Chrome smiled.

"There's no need to do that Arthur, I'm okay with it." Chrome said as Arthur shook his head.

"I won't let anyone harm you or any of my friends, it's just how I am." Arthur admitted.

"But what about yourself, at what cost do you pay when you view your friends as more important?" She asked as Arthur sighed.

"I pay the cost of the word I, for in all reality, I shouldn't exist, I should be dead right now, multiple times over, but here I am. I view you guys as more important because, unlike me, you guys have a future ahead of you. All I have is death lying in front of me." Arthur admitted, as the crowd seemed to vanish in his mind, Chrome smiling.

"But why not let us help? You aren't alone and you know it, so why do you close your heart off to everyone and everything else? We can help if you let us." Chrome told him as Arthur shook his head.

"I'm responsible of you guys, but I fear that if I open my heart again, then it'll die once more. I close my heart to protect you guys, no matter how I feel." Arthur countered.

"BULLSHIT!" Another voice rang, Tsuna walked out of the mist that now surrounded them, "And you know it is! You know full damn well we want to help you out and closing your heart makes it that much harder to protect us! What's the real reason you do it!" Tsuna said as Arthur looked down in regret.

"...because I fear losing you guys..." He admitted in a tiny gasp of air as the mist went away.

"Why? You know we'll stick with you no matter what, sure we may disagree or have fights or what have you, but we'll all be there in the end." Tsuna said with a grin as all his friends appeared.

"Then what about Gokudera!?" He yelled as everyone seemed to freeze to that slightly, being caught off guard so bad that it shocked them, how much Gokudera had affected him. "He learned the truth and look at him now! He just couldn't accept it! He looks at me in fear, in disgust! He's unable to look at me straight in the damn eyes and admit it to me and I know full damn well he talks about me behind my back! So what's this _Your true friends will always stick with you no matter what._ I want to see it! I want to see that happen, but I know full damn well it isn't!" Arthur kept going, falling to his knees in tears. "I mean, I can't even forgive myself for it! So why should he!? Why should any of you!?" Arthur admitted as he broke down into tears as they watched.

"What about me? I was a fucken retard for not trusting you." Gokudera said, stepping out of the mist that had returned with Arthur's yelling. "I should have realized why you did it and not immediately deny you. But, you also been acting like a retard, you matter, to all of us! So why go so far?" Gokudera said.

"We want to help you! But you gotta let us try!" Tsuna went in.

"We're here for you, and that's never going to change Arthur." Takashi continued on.

"Omnivores need to also let Carnivores help out." Kyoya said with a Hn.

"Cmon Arthur, let us help." Richard said with a smile.

"EXTREMELY LET US HELP LITTLE BRO!" Ryohei shouted with glee.

"We can help too, think about who taught you how to hack." Haru winked.

Arthur looked at all of them, tears invading his eyes as he nodded.

"O-Okay then. I'm not alone, for all of you are with me, and I know that I matter to, for I'm my own friend, and friends help friends out!" Arthur said as Moebius sweatdropped with a look of What the hell is this kid!? That a certain lawyer is known for having. Arthur smiled happily as the mist disappeared completely, and Moebius walked on over, in a form of a Charmeleon now, mostly the same as Arthur, but his left eye had a scar running over it, like he had fought in a war and lost it in the battle, which was indeed what had happened. Moebius smiled as Arthur looked at him confused.

"Congrats, Giotto wanted me to test you first, seeing as we knew each other so well, so he wanted to have that go through, and I knew that you needed this trial. This was the Trial of Self, one made by yours truly since you seemed to keep rushing into battle without a care for yourself. But in order to protect your friends, you first have to protect yourself. So I figure if we got you to admit that to your closest friends, well it'll work." Moebius grinned as Arthur looked sad.

"So was that all fake?" Arthur asked as Moebius sobered a bit.

"Nope." Tsuna said as Moebius smirked, "We were really there, the whole time, hell last night, Moebius asked us all to help while you were mostly asleep, and we agreed. We meant what we said too." Tsuna continued as the mist disappeared to reveal them standing in front of the Sawada house, Chrome looking a bit exhausted from keeping up the illusion so long. As everyone smiled, Arthur did as well.

"Thank you." He said nearly completely silent as Moebius walked up to him and put his arms on the tattoo on his left arm, Hashu-wa appeared and smiled at Moebius.

"Ready?" Moebius asked as Hashu-wa nodded. He walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead as the symbol for the tenth generation of Vongola showed up along with the red part of her growing, and the blue part moving to the crest itself, she grinned. "You're ready now." Moebius smiled as Hashu-wa smiled happily and tried licking him, but since Moebius was a ghost, failed. She whined as Moebius petted her, but as a ghost, failed once more. They both whined in sadness. Arthur went over and petted Hashu-wa and took the licks from her in order to have Moebius feel it too, see as they were basically one and the same at this point. No one dared interrupt this moment, feeling that Arthur did need it and instead watched with happy faces.

That is until Richard summoned Hashu-wo and then Hashu-wo saw his sister.

"Hey sis!" He said as he ran over, Hashu-wa paying attention. "Cool new gem up there, wonder when I'll get it!" Hashu-wo said as Moebius thought.

"Well, you'll get it when Richard passes my trial later on." Moebius assured as Richard and Arthur among others, were shocked at the comment as Moebius grinned.

"Me?" Richard said, "But I don't have any flames, why me?" Richard continued.

"Because you're his brother, you're also my descendant and Hashu-wo is using your bloodline in order to be summoned." Moebius admitted, both Arthur and Richard snapped to him as Moebius continued. "They were my top two members, twin dogs that survived longer than any other, they helped sniff out the enemy, carry allies to safety and much more. And they provided me my main weapons when they needed to. Right now, you don't have that full potential, but both of you can use their true forms as weapons in order to fight, that means that you Richard also have to be tested. You have the same right as your brother for it, Arthur inherited the morals and the flames. You inherited the skill and brains." Moebius explained, Arthur looked at him with a face that caused Moebius to sweatdrop at the amount of venom in it.

"So are you calling me dumb?" Arthur asked as Moebius shook his head no.

"You're both smart, don't take what I said out of context, but he is a lot calmer and more analytic while under stress, while you would be more trigger happy and reactive, he would be more proactive and cautious. Understand what I'm saying?" Moebius explained as Arthur nodded, Richard did as well.

"So what trial will I have?" Richard asked as Arthur and Moebius smirked.

"You'll see." Moebius told him.

"And in the meantime, I gotta train you!" Arthur grinned as Richard groaned. "Well, let's see if what happens to me in these suits happens to you. I was curious why Shoichi gave me two of them, but now I found why, he gave you one!" Arthur grinned as he got an identical one out and held it towards Richard. Richard looked at it and blanked.

"Why?" He asked coldly, and Arthur just grinned.

"Because you need it for training." He said simply as Richard sighed and walked into to it.

"Um, I can't even see out of it." Richard said as he got back out of it, struggling a bit and needing help from Arthur to get out.

"Huh, odd. Oh well." Arthur shrugged. "Well training can be amended. So, who's Arcobaleno trial is today?" Arthur said, looking at Reborn, who seemed to think about it as a baby girl and boy stood at the house with grins.

"Looks like the rain one." Reborn said casually as the little girl immediately went and tried to shoot and kill Arthur, who ducked and just looked back at her, before she turned towards Richard and fired. Richard ducked as Arthur grinned evilly, the outside being colder than inside as Arthur's eyes glinted crimson as he quickly ran up to Lal and immediately set her on her way towards Panama as he hit her and she went flying away.

Not that far later, a barrage of bullets met their path as she soon appeared again with a shotgun rifle going after them, the bullets ricocheting seemingly off of nothing as they went after Arthur and them, soon the bullets caused a deep cloud of smoke to form around the group as it soon disappeared, a crimson blue flame being seen as the sound of bullets falling to the ground sounded. The smoke cleared as Arthur growled, his maw filled with flame as he glared at Lal for trying to hurt his friends. His friends of course were right there with him.

"Hn." Kyoya broke the silence as Lal and Colonnello started laughing.

"Boy you guys are a riot! I heard rumors about the legendary Charmeleon famiglia getting involved, but I didn't know they BOTH got involved!" Colonnello laughed, but Reborn didn't, instead keeping a calm pissed off look on Lal, along with the others except Arthur, who wore his anger on his sleeves, and the flame was wanting to get out after her.

"Lal. Why did you do that?" Reborn said calmly as Arthur took a step forward.

"To test you all, to see if the bonds connecting you all were true, and it seems so." Lal said with a smirk, Arthur growled once more as Reborn looked at him as Arthur huffed, flames heading out as he backed off, but not letting his eyes off of Lal. Lal was amused, but backed off and went next to Colonnello as he looked at Tsuna.

"Tsuna and Gokudera are the only two that can battle me in this trial, the others are to go home or something and trust in their sky and storm. Understood?" Colonnello explained as Arthur huffed once more, but didn't turn back. It took both Richard, Kyoya and Reborn's grip to force him away, but he wasn't the only one unhappy about the set up.

* * *

Arthur wasn't surprise when Tsuna came back saying that he had earned the first of the Acrobaleno crests as Takashi's ring became like Arthur's. Arthur sighed as he struggled about not punching a wall in frustration, Reborn shared the frustration, knowing how it means to be that protective over ones friends and family.

"Well, night guys." Tsuna said as Reborn checked the time and date, it was about 10am on a Monday, meaning that school was still a thing. He smirked.

"Nope, you guys got school to go to." He informed them as Arthur looked at himself.

"Um, I reallly don't want to leave this body..." He informed him as Reborn shook his head.

"I'll watch over it, don't worry." Reborn and Nana nodded as Arthur sighed and exited the suit reluctantly before handing it over to Reborn and Nana. It looked painful as he kept looking back at it with longing, but didn't rush out to get it.

The school came ever closer, and they really didn't want to go in, but did as Kyoya looked at them and counted down on his fingers, getting all but Arthur rushing for the door as Kyoya closed his fist at zero and rushed after Arthur.

Arthur turned around and blocked with the coldest eyes Kyoya had ever seen as Arthur pushed Kyoya back with a light turn of his wrist and a push as he kept walking inside with the others and passed them by.

Reborn watched this from afar with a frown marring his face, hoping that he didn't just fuck up when he so obviously did.

* * *

 ** _E/N IT FINISHEDDDDD :D Here's the complete chapter 14 done before Chapter 12 releases next week cause reasons! Also, I had to edit the AN of Chapter 12 to introduce my new book I'm writing, so you'll know that after this chapter releases, my chapters will come out on a two week basis as I want to also work on the book and this, the book is named "Welcome to a Traveler's Tale" right now, but it is most likely going to change by the time it actually releases. I want to thank all of you, from the viewers to the ones that favorite review and follow this story, thank you all for giving me the courage to actually write a book, and I swear with my Dying Will that I WILL finish this fanfiction! I swear it! It just might be a while, but I bet it'll finish by summer's end! If not, then most likely by my birthday as school loves taking my time away. So who knows?_**


End file.
